Señorita Tentación
by keilant2
Summary: Al encontrarse sin la ayuda de su tía Elroy. Albert se ve en la necesidad de buscar ayuda para cuidar a sus tres inquietos sobrinos...Sin saber que en el proceso iba a conocer a una señorita que era pura tentación para el...
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Señorita Tentación**

**by:**_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Uno**

Caminaba por los jardines de la Mansión pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer, habían muchas decisiones que tomar, responsabilidades que asumir sabía que necesitaba ayuda y pronto, no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo. Mis sobrinos necesitaban no solo supervisión pero también educación y lamentablemente para mi aun no estaban en la edad de ir al Colegio san Pablo en Londres.

Hoy George me traería nuevamente otra larga lista de candidatas que tendría que entrevistar.

No había tenido mucha suerte ya que Stear y Archie eran demasiados traviesos, al menos me tranquilizaba saber que Anthony era el más dulce y razonable del grupo, tenía la personalidad de mí querida hermana Rosemary quien había muerto muy joven...recordarla solo me causaba mucho dolor, pero al menos tenia al pequeño Anthony que era la imagen viva de ella, tan pequeño y ya adoraba las rosas tanto como su madre, ellos realmente habían sido bendecidos con ese don...Cada flor que sembraban germinaba en todo su esplendor..

Y pensar que la tía Elroy me dejo a cargo de todos los chicos, simplemente porque ella no soportaba tenerlos a su lado, espero este disfrutando su tiempo en Escocia.

- "¡William!, escucho como lo llamaban...

- "Aquí George...

- "Tengo todos los Informes listos y también los currículos de las Institutrices...dijo George acercándose a donde Albert se encontraba.

- "Muy bien vamos a mi estudio...contesto Albert mientras entraban nuevamente en la mansión...

Al entrar en el estudio y después de tomar asiento Albert comenzó a revisar uno por uno el perfil de las aplicantes, leyó el primero...no le gusto demasiado mayor, no quería que esta vez fuera muy mayor porque no tendría suficiente energía para lidiar con los chicos.

Leyó el segundo, tampoco le gusto tenía demasiada experiencia...No quería que tuviera una larga lista de referencias porque eso solo indicaba que no tenia paciencia.

Continuo leyendo...Nada, todas eran más de lo mismo...su paciencia se estaba agotando...carpeta a carpeta fue poniéndolos a un lado...

-"George no me has traído nada nuevo, si escojo algunas de estas señoritas tendré el mismo problema que he tenido con todas hasta los momentos, estoy seguro que son muy competentes y capaces de proveer una muy buena educación a los chicos pero a todas les falta lo esencial..."Energía y Paciencia" sin ellas volveremos a lo mismo... dijo Albert en un tono de exasperación...

-"William hay una mas pero no estaba seguro de enseñártela porque no tiene experiencia además de ser muy joven, al parecer se ha graduado hace poco y vive en un orfanatorio no muy lejos de Lakewood.

-"A ver enséñame ese currículo George, quizás porque ha vivido con niños abandonados sea la perfecta candidata...contesto Albert mientras George le daba la ultima carpeta que tenía en sus manos...

Albert empezó a leerlo, vio su nombre primero "Candice White", especializada en lenguajes, matemáticas, historia, pintura, jardinería y de paso certificada en primeros auxilios... los ojos de Albert se abrieron de par en par, porque George no pensaba que estaba calificada...se pregunto.

- "George ella es perfecta para los chicos, ¿por qué piensas que no está calificada?...

-"Nunca ha trabajado con ninguna familia de tu estatus, no tiene referencias, además que debo advertirte que antes de traerte todas las aplicaciones investigue a cada una de ellas y por lo que me dijeron la señorita White tiene un método de educación un poco fuera de lo convencional...contesto George con tono de preocupación ante la elección de Albert.

-"Mucho mejor George, métodos regulares no han funcionado con mis sobrinos, quizás algo fuera de lo convencional los ponga en línea y en el proceso aprendan algo...Por favor has todos los preparativos necesarios para que comience de inmediato...

-"Como desees William viajaré esta misma tarde para saber si la señorita puede comenzar lo antes posible...contesto George recogiendo el resto de las carpetas que albert había revisado...

-"Gracias George, estoy seguro que los chicos les gustara saber que pronto tendrán una nueva compañera...

George solo salió del despacho rogando que esta no saliera corriendo como el resto, normalmente duraban un día, excepto por supuesto la señorita Helsinki quien solo duro una hora, ella realmente rompió el record de las institutrices...

George Lamentaba mucho que William tuviera toda esa carga y sin ningún tipo de ayuda... Y el estar comprometido con La Baronesa no le iba a ser de ayuda para nada, esa mujer era simple superficialidad y vanidad...

Rogaba que el rompiera ese compromiso forzado que el consejo le impuso, pero William era un caballero y para él los deberes eran primordiales, solo esperaba que abriera sus ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y pasara su vida caminando en la oscuridad de la amargura.

Albert seguía en su estudio revisando todos los documentos que George le había traído, cuando tocaron a la puerta...

Dio la orden de entrar, era la ama de llaves quien le venía a comunicar que pronto seria la hora de almorzar y que todo estaba preparado...Antes que ella se retirara el la detuvo.

-"Dorothy, por favor arregla una habitación para la nueva institutriz y por favor asegúrate que la habitación sea cerca de la mía.

Ella no entendía porque cerca de la suya y no de la de los chicos como siempre había sido...

-"Señor William, siempre le asignamos la habitación cerca de los señoritos...

-"Ya se Dorothy, pero quizás ese sea el problema, ellos tienen acceso a la habitación y siempre terminan por hacer que salgan corriendo en medio de la noche, quizás una cerca de la mía los intimide un poco más a dejar sus travesuras a un lado...contesto Albert...no le gustaba justificar sus ordenes y solo porque Dorothy tenía años con ellos y era de confianza se lo decía.

- Muy bien señor discúlpeme, con su permiso...ella hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio.

Albert nuevamente se perdió en sus pensamientos, recordando la ultima que estuvo en escocía, el consejo le había impuesto casarse con la baronesa Limmroth, la verdad era que ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de tomarla como esposa pero su tía le había dicho que ese era un compromiso que sus padres ya habían sellado antes que el naciera, y un Andrew siempre cumplía su palabra.

El ya había retrasado ese compromiso por más de cinco años alegando la pérdida de su hermana y el hecho de que era responsable por los chicos quien necesitaban más que nunca de él especialmente en esos momentos cuando el pequeño Anthony aun no se adaptaba a la pérdida de su madre...Pero quizás ya era tiempo, ellos necesitaban una figura femenina quien los guiara y bueno él, el necesitaba también una compañera a su lado aunque la idea de tener a la baronesa como su esposa no le agradaba para nada...Pero como deshacer tal compromiso.

Lo había pensado una y otra vez...Ni siquiera ofreciéndoles su fortuna ellos aceptarían, porque solo estaban interesados en su apellido y nada mas...respiro profundo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a el comedor donde seguramente sus sobrinos lo estaban esperando...

Entro en el comedor y tal como lo había pensado, ahí estaban ellos...Había pensado la mejor manera de darles la noticia, también pensó en reunirse primero con la nueva institutriz y presentarla al siguiente día, así no saldría corriendo tan pronto llegara. Al sentarse en la mesa se dirigió a ellos.

-"Anthony, Archie, Stear a partir de mañana tendrán una nueva Institutriz, por su bienestar espero la traten mejor de lo que han hecho últimamente con todas...dijo Albert a sus sobrinos en un tono entre amenazador y juguetón porque simplemente no podía reprenderlos, no importaba cuan tremendos eran ellos...

-"Tío prometemos portarnos bien...contesto stear quien era el mayor del grupo.

-"Por supuesto que nos portaremos bien...replico Archie quien era el elegante de ellos...

Anthony solo se reía de sus primos sabía que ellos no cumplirían su palabra...

Albert solo los observo sabiendo que era inútil cualquier amenaza...solo esperaba que su decisión tomada fuera la correcta y que la joven que había escogido tuviera no solo paciencia pero suficiente energía para estar con sus sobrinos...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

-"Señorita. Pony, Hermana María por favor entiendan, los chicos nunca harán nada al menos que se les dé un incentivo a hacerlo...dijo candy esperando que las hermanas vieran su punto de vista.

-"Ya lo sabemos Candy pero dejarlos traer a todos esos animales no ayudaría en nada, quién los va alimentar, como los vamos a alimentar si apenas tenemos para nosotros mismo...contesto la señorita pony tratando de hacerla entender...

-"Al menos nos podemos quedar con Clin y Miena?...¿Sí?...suplico ella observando a los pequeños niños acariciar el mapache y la perrita...

-"¿Clin y Miena?...Pregunto la hermana María...

- "Si, contesto ella señalando a los animalitos que rodeaban a los chicos...

-"Ya les pusieron nombres...Por dios santos candy que vamos a hacer contigo...dijo la señorita pony poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Entraron en el hogar después de acordar con cuales de los animalitos los niños se podían quedar...

-"Candy no puedes continuar haciéndonos esto, por más que queramos hacer a los niños felices no los podemos satisfacer en todo...dijo la hermana María en tono de reprimenda...

-"Ya lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar hermana...contesto ella haciendo un puchero.

-"Dime candy que has sabido de tus aplicaciones, te han contestado de alguna de ellas...Pregunto esta vez la señorita Pony.

-"No aun no...Fue su sola respuesta...

La hermana María y la señorita Pony estaban preocupadas por ella, a su edad ya debería de estar casada pero con ese espíritu de libertad solo alejaba a cualquiera que se le acercaba, candy opinaba más de lo debido y eso no era bueno en esa época...Una señorita siempre debía saber cuándo callarse pero no candy...

En ese momento un auto muy elegante con las Insignia Andrew entraba por el camino que daba directo al orfanatorio...

George se bajo del auto y camino hasta la entrada tocando muy despacio...La hermana María abrió...

-"La señorita White por favor...Pregunto él

-"Pase por favor le indico la Hermana Maria llamando a candy...

Candy vio el visitante, un hombre alto y con bigote que a ella le pareció muy divertido.

-"Dígame Señor?... en que le puedo ayudar...

-"Señorita Candice?...

-"Si...

-"George Johnson señorita un placer conocerla, estoy aquí a petición del señor Andrew quien ha aceptado su solicitud para ser la Institutriz de sus sobrinos y él quería que usted comenzara de inmediato...dijo el tomando de su mano.

Candy se sorprendió, la verdad nunca espero que esa familia aceptara su solicitud pero de todas maneras la envió, no perdía nada con aplicar se dijo ella. Tan pronto salió de su trance se dirigió a George.

-"¿De Inmediato?... ¿Qué tan Inmediato?... Pregunto ella

-"El señor Andrew me pidió traerla conmigo hoy mismo si es posible...dijo George en un tono de disculpa porque sabía que no era algo que normalmente se hacía, por lo general ellos enviaban una notificación con algunos días de aviso.

-"Ya veo, dijo ella...pensando que hacer...En eso se dirigió a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María.

-"Les Importaría si me fuera tan rápido hermanas...

-"No candy, tú has estado esperando por esta oportunidad por largo tiempo, será mejor que no dejes al señor Andrew esperando...dijo la hermana María, mientras que la señorita Pony asentaba con su cabeza en acuerdo con ella.

-"Muy bien señor Johnson voy a necesitar al menos una hora para estar lista...contesto ella dirigiéndose a George.

-"Por supuesto Señorita, le estaré esperando en el auto...dijo él mientras caminaba hacia afuera...

Candy se dirigió a su habitación a empacar, había esperado por tanto tiempo una oportunidad como esta, por fin trabajaría con una familia de prestigio, el cual le daría la experiencia que tanto le pedían cada vez que aplicaba.

Sabía que algún día usaría aquellos vestidos que le costó mucho comprarse. El día había llegado y ella estaba a la altura, se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma, su certificado en primeros auxilios le había ayudado a trabajar en el hospital y hacer algo de dinero con lo que poco a poco completo su guardarropa, porque quedarse trabajando en el hospital no era su mayor deseo.

Ella deseaba poder servir una familia de prestigio para así ganar lo suficiente y de alguna forma devolverle todo lo que las hermanas habían hecho por ella...Había sido abandonada cuando apenas era una niña y ellas desde ese entonces fueron sus madres. Ellas las protegieron y la ayudaron en cada paso que dio así que quería de alguna forma devolverle todo su apoyo y de paso ayudar en el orfanatorio para que otros chicos abandonados tuvieran la oportunidad que ella tuvo...

Se cambio poniéndose un vestido que categorizaba perfecto para su primer encuentro con el señor y los chicos y cuando estuvo lista salió, despidiéndose de las hermanas y de los niños del orfanatorio, prometiéndoles que tan pronto pudiera los visitaría.

George la ayudo a poner todo en el auto, estaba sorprendido al ver el cambio en ella, ya que cuando había llegado sus vestimentas lucían bastante humildes y su cabello en una coleta, ahora lucia como toda una señorita de sociedad...Impresionado se podía decir que estaba...

-"Señor Johnson, me puede por favor hablar acerca de los señoritos que voy a estar a cargo...Pregunto candy

-"Me puede llamar George señorita White...dijo George en tono amigable

-"Muy bien "George", me puedes llamar "Candy" así me llaman todos...respondió ella con una sonrisa...

-"El señor Andrew está a cargo de sus sobrinos, dos de ellos son hermanos Stear y Archie Cornwell y el otro es hijo de su fallecida hermana quien se llama Anthony Brown, el señor los quiere mucho, como si fueran suyos y como no están en la edad de asistir al colegio a donde todos los Andrew se han educado es por eso de la necesidad de sus servicios. El señor Andrew le hablara un poco mas de los señoritos tan pronto lleguemos...Candy solo asentó mientras formulaba otra pregunta...

-"Y dígame George esta el señor Andrew casado? o el vive solo con los señoritos...Pregunto candy, quería saber todo referente a la familia donde pasaría su estadía, no quería ningún tipo de sorpresas.

-"No el señor no está casado y si vive solo con los señoritos...

-"Gracias George...solo respondió ella.

Durante el camino no cruzaron palabras, Candy disfrutaba del paisaje hasta que al fin habían llegado a la mansión atravesando un Portal de Rosas que a Candy le parecía majestuoso...Ya estaba enamorada del lugar. Era Maravilloso pensaba...

Tan Pronto se detuvieron en la entrada de la mansión, George ayudo a Candy a bajarse del auto, apenas entraron george la presento con la ama de llaves.

-"Candy ella es dorothy la ama de llaves, cualquier cosa que necesites ella te podrá asistir...

-"Dorothy mucho gusto, me puedes llamar Candy.

-"Mucho gusto señorita candy...contesto dorothy amablemente sonriéndole.

-"Dorothy por favor asegúrate que las pertenencias de la señorita sean subidas a su nueva habitación. Pidió george indicándole a candy que lo siguiera.

-"Sí, con permiso señorita, dijo dorothy haciendo una reverencia.

Candy siguió a george por un largo pasillo admirando todo a su alrededor, cada cosa para ella era exquisita y de muy buen gusto.

Llegaron a las puerta de un estudio las cuales george abrió de par en par, candy continuaba observando cada detalle de aquella mansión, para ella las puertas eran extremadamente grandes y por el olor que invadió sus fosas nasales sentía habían sido hechas de madera fresca.

-"Sir William, la señorita Candice White...dijo george a un albert que estaba concentrado en una pilas de documentos.

-"Muy bien george déjame con ella...contesto albert sin quitar sus ojos de los documentos que estaba revisando...

George salió cerrando las puertas en su camino dejando a candy esperando que albert se dirigiera a ella...

Candy lo miraba concentrado en lo que fuera que él estuviera concentrado. Empezó a ver curiosamente al hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, se veía que era un hombre de contextura delgada pero fuerte, de rubios cabellos pero de un tono diferente a los de ella, su perfume la invadió de inmediato, parecía que el también olía a madera fresca, aquel hombre se vía tan masculino, dejo de analizarlo al escuchar cuando se dirigió a ella sin levantar su mirada.

-"Y dígame señorita Candice porque cree usted estar calificada en el cuidado de mis sobrinos?...Pregunto él aun concentrado en los documentos que tenía en sus manos...

Candy dio un leve respiro antes de responder...-"Primero me encantan los niños, he vivido casi toda mi vida rodeada de ellos y puede decirse que los entiendo mejor que ningún adulto, para mi ellos merecen ser escuchados y entendidos, y eso solo se consigue con mucho amor y paciencia...

Esa simple respuesta hizo que Albert dejara de ver los documentos que había estado leyendo y dirigió su atención a la dueña de esa voz que en esos momentos le pareció muy dulce...

Al levantar su rostro, sus ojos se encontraron y quedaron prendados en los de ella...Un par de esmeraldas que tenían un cierto brillo en ellos lo miraban con curiosidad, ella parecía un ángel, sus cabellos eran rizados y dorados, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios color carmín que invitaban a ser besados, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos comenzaron a explorar las líneas de su cuello hasta llegar a su pequeña cintura donde se detuvo...Le tomo unos minutos antes de salir de su estupor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la nueva institutriz era increíblemente bella, trago seco cuando ciertas imágenes atravesaron por su mente sin invitación...

Ella también había quedado prendada en sus ojos que eran azules como el cielo, el hombre tenía una mirada cálida y transparente aparte de ser extremadamente guapo...sintió sus piernas temblar, en todos sus años nunca había visto un hombre cuyas facciones eran perfectas y deleitaban sus ojos...como iba a sobrevivir trabajando en el mismo techo con un hombre así por tanto tiempo...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Señorita Tentación**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capítulo Dos**

Cuando Albert por fin reacciono recuperando su compostura se levanto de su asiento para presentarse...

-"Disculpe señorita White, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew pero me puede llamar Albert...

Candy también se recupero de su estupor este hombre era demasiado varonil, su mera presencia exudaba por todas partes, con mucha delicadeza estiro su mano antes de hablar...

-"Mucho gusto señor Andrew, si no le importa lo llamare por su apellido, vera tengo como regla no tutear al señor de la casa, pero usted puede llamarme Candy, por su puesto si así lo desea...contesto ella un poco nerviosa, no podía tutearlo se repetía asimisma...

Eso sorprendió a Albert pero entendía su punto de vista.

-"No se preocupe señorita White la entiendo...Muy bien yo también si no le incomoda la llamare por su apellido... Mmmmm...No la llamaría por su nombre, era lo mejor...pensaba Albert clarificando en su mente que aquella señorita había venido solo a cuidar de sus pequeños sobrinos.

-"Por supuesto...

-"Siéntese por favor... le pidió Albert indicándole el sillón que estaba en frente de su escritorio...

Tan pronto ella se sentó él se movió nuevamente a su lugar para estar frente a ella...

-"Disculpe por no haberle notificado antes, como vera señorita White la razón que la necesitaba tan urgente es porque tengo varios viajes de negocios pendientes que no puedo retrasar por más tiempo. Así que su ayuda es muy necesaria...

-"No se preocupe señor Andrew lo entiendo perfectamente, me podría decir cuando puedo conocer a Stear, Archie y Anthony?...Pensé que los conocería hoy mismo...pregunto ella al no verlos presentes...

-"Ellos ya están descansando, me alegra saber que ya usted se ha asociado con sus nombres, la verdad pensé que sería más fácil introducirlos al día siguiente, así podría explicarle acerca de cada uno de ellos en más detalles...

-"Como usted desee Señor Andrew, pero para mí es más fácil formarme una opinión y conocer sus personalidades hablando personalmente con cada uno de ellos...contesto ella reafirmante...

Albert nuevamente se volvió a sorprender ya que normalmente tenía que explicar con lujos y detalles las personalidades de sus sobrinos...la rubia lo tenía ¿sorprendido o hechizado?..Respiro hondo para continuar, tenía que enfocarse no podía distraerse...

-"Stear es el mayor del grupo tiene ya 10 años, su hermano Archie tiene 8 años, los dos son hijos de mi fallecida prima y ellos son hermanos, Anthony también tiene 8 años y es el hijo de mi fallecida hermana...Aquí puedes ver todas las actividades que normalmente ellos llevan a cabo...dijo Albert entregándole una lista que estaba meticulosamente elaborada...

Ella tomo la lista y la reviso detenidamente levantando una ceja en desacuerdo...

-"Pobres chicos, se ve que es muy estricta su rutina y no deja espacio para la creatividad o la imaginación...

La rubia no dejaba de sorprenderlo, esa era la lista que su tía Elroy había creado para los chicos antes de marcharse...

-"Muy bien, que le parece si usted crea una nueva y la revisamos juntos...

-"Me parece perfecto, pero la creare después de que conozca personalmente a los señoritos, de esa manera podre saber qué es lo que realmente necesitan...contesto ella con una sonrisa en sus labios...

-"Tiene alguna pregunta más que hacer?...

-"Bueno sí, tengo muchas pero las hare a medida que los vaya conociendo, señor Andrew lo único que le pido es que me avise cuando se va de viaje y por cuanto tiempo...Me gusta estar informada en caso de alguna emergencia o en caso que los señoritos pregunten...

Una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Albert, nunca antes una Institutriz le había hecho ese tipo de solicitud...Pero por razón que desconocía el que ella se lo pidiera le había gustado...

-"Por supuesto señorita White no faltaba más, mañana mismo le pediré a mi secretaria que prepare mi itinerario...Ahora si desea, le mostrare la mansión y luego podemos cenar...

Candy respiro hondo...Cenar ellos solos, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Rayos! nunca antes le había dado importancia estar en la presencia de un hombre, pero el señor Andrew emanaba no solo autoridad pero su sola presencia era pura masculinidad...

-"Por supuesto señor Andrew...fue su tímida respuesta...

Albert se levanto y la invito a seguirlo...Le enseño el comedor, el salón donde se sentaban a leer y recibían clases los chicos, la sala de retratos y le hablo un poco de cada uno de ellos en el camino, su última parada fue el jardín...

-"Aquí es donde normalmente mi sobrino Anthony le gusta pasar su tiempo, al igual que su madre él adora sembrar y cuidar de las rosas...dijo Albert en tono melancólico

-"Así que el Portal de las rosas fue creado por su madre?...

-"Sí, mi hermana adoraba las rosas y todas las que ves en este jardín fueron sembradas y cuidadas personalmente por ella...

-"Usted la quería mucho ¿verdad?... Pregunto candy al escuchar en el tono en que hablaba de su hermana...

-"Si, mi hermana era muy especial para mí, siempre fuimos muy unidos, su pérdida fue un golpe muy duro para mí y el pequeño Anthony, por eso el es como un hijo para mí...Contesto Albert con el mismo tono melancólico mientras pensaba porque le contaba eso a una completa extraña, el nunca lo había hecho, pero ella por razón que desconocía le inspiraba confianza...

-"Señor William, la cena esta lista...dijo dorothy acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban...

-"Gracias dorothy, ya le subiste a los chicos su cena...

-"Sí señor tal como lo indico...

-"Me acompaña señorita White...Invito Albert

-"Estas seguro que no deseas que ellos cenen con nosotros...Pregunto ella cautelosa

-"No, por esta noche créame señorita White será lo mejor, usted misma se podrá formar una opinión mañana...

-"Muy bien...Contesto ella siguiéndolo al comedor...

El la ayudo a sentarse a su derecha, como eran solo ellos dos le pareció conveniente...Su aroma a rosas invadió sus sentidos había pensado que era solo porque estaban en el jardín, pero era de ella que emanaba ese delicioso aroma...

-"Es muy hermosa su Mansión señor Andrew, aunque se ve que necesita un toque femenino...comento ella mientras le servían la cena...

Nuevamente ella había llamado su atención ¿un toque femenino? interesante observación, si él lo sabía pero no quería casarse con la baronesa tan pronto, tenía las esperanzas de encontrar una solución a ese compromiso...

-"Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita White, pero como vera no hay una señora Andrew quien se encargue de todo eso...dijo Albert sin poder evitar mirarla profundamente...

Ella trago seco, gracias a dios que no había empezado a comer, porque seguramente se atragantaría con la comida, no fue lo que dijo sino como lo dijo y ese brillo en sus ojos cuando lo dijo...deja de pensar tonterías candy se repitió ella misma...

Albert no pudo disimular durante la cena, tenía que admitirlo apenas la conocía y ya le atraía, sus cabellos rubios rizados, sus ojos color esmeralda que lo tenían hipnotizados, sus facciones tan delicadas en su rostro y lo que más adoraba eran sus pecas que le daban un toque porque no decirlo coqueto cuando sonreía, ella era tan pequeña en comparación con el...

La cena transcurrió en un silencio incomodo, incomodo porque sin ellos quererlo la atracción era mutua, incomodo porque había una cierta tensión en sus cuerpos...Al terminar la cena candy no podía esperar a encerrarse en lo que sería su nueva habitación...Oh! estaba en problemas y ella lo sabía...

Albert se levanto ofreciéndole su brazo para escoltarla a su nueva habitación, ella indecisa acepto su brazo y salieron del comedor directo hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso...Albert le indico cual sería su nueva habitación y justo cuando ella iba a entrar en la habitación él la detuvo...

-"Muchas gracias por venir en tan corto tiempo señorita White, que descanses...fue lo último que dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en su mano como todo un caballero...

-"Buenas noches señor Andrew y muchas gracias por la oportunidad...contesto ella después de recuperar su respiración...

Albert continuo caminando a su habitación mientras candy entraba en la de ella...Al entrar vio lo inmensa que su habitación era, sus maletas y sus cosas ya habían sido ordenadas en el armario...camino hasta el baño donde vio una hermosa tina y donde decidió darse un baño con agua tibia para calmar sus nervios... No podía enamorarse del señor, eso sería un error grandísimo se repetía asimisma, pero aquellos ojos azules, aquella mirada tierna ya la tenía tatuada en su memoria...

La noche era cálida y ella decidió ponerse un largo camisón de seda el cual dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, antes de irse a dormir camino hasta el balcón que daba hacia el jardín, abrió las ventanas de par en par y vio la luna mientras respiraba el aroma de las rosas que provenían del jardín, que bello era ese lugar...se dijo cerrando sus ojos lentamente...

Albert entro en su habitación sintiéndose un poco aturdido, para él era confortante saber que saldría por dos días a new york a cerrar un negocio que tenía pendiente, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse...¡Diablos!, porque tenía que ser tan hermosa...

Hacia demasiada calor así que tomo un baño de agua fría, al terminar opto por ponerse solo los pantalones de su pijama, camino hasta abrir las ventanas de su balcón y justo al salir percibió ese aroma de rosas que en otro tiempo pensaría provenían del jardín pero había una distinción que supo de inmediato a quien le pertenecía...cuidadosamente volteo a ver el balcón de la habitación de al lado y ahí la vio...Ella estaba ahí con sus ojos cerrados, respirando profundo, Albert no pudo evitar ver cada parte de ella, la brisa movía sus cabellos dorados y el camisón que tenia se pegaba a su cuerpo dejándolo ver sus bien formada curvas, no pudo detener su escrutinio al ver la redondez de sus pechos...

Qué demonios estaba haciendo, se recrimino asimismo dando un paso hacia atrás para que ella no lo viera...cerro sus ojos fuertemente, dios era hermosa, divina, como resistirse si ella era toda una tentación hecha mujer... Decidió dar un último vistazo y al abrir sus ojos, vio como ella lo miraba, sus esmeraldas estaban fijas en el... ¡Rayos! lo había descubierto...De pronto vio como una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de ella mientras regresaba a su habitación...

Tan pronto se recupero el también entro en su habitación preguntándose que había sido todo eso y porque ella no le había reprochado sino sonreído, ¿sería que le habría gustado que la observara? se pregunto...Albert hizo un enorme esfuerzo hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño...

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la Mansión...

-"Te digo Archie que si el tío nos envió la cena al cuarto solo quiere decir una cosa ella está aquí...dijo Stear mientras se movían en silencio a la habitación que era normalmente asignada a las Institutrices y que solo ellos sabían cómo entrar sin hacer ruido...

-"Archie, stear porque tenemos que hacer esto cada vez que hay una nueva, ustedes le prometieron al tío comportarse con esta...

-"No seas cobarde anthony, siempre se los prometemos pero nunca lo cumplimos y creo que él lo sabe...contesto archie en un susurro mientras entraban a la susodicha habitación...Pero para mayor sorpresa de ellos la habitación estaba vacía...

-"Te dije Stear que no ha llegado aun...susurro archie...

-"Qué raro, porque no nos dejo bajar a cenar entonces?...pregunto Stear...

-"Quizás el cambio de habitación porque sabe lo que ustedes dos les hacen...dijo anthony cuando se sentaban en la cama que yacía vacía...

-"Muy astuto el tío, esta vez se nos adelanto...Me pregunto si será otra vieja dormilona?... susurraba stear...mientras archie se reía tapándose la boca para que no los descubrieran...

-"Ojala no sea otra jovencita estirada que no le gusta ensuciarse las manos...comento anthony recordando a la ultima institutriz y su cara de repugnancia cuando él se ensuciaba las manos cultivando sus rosas...

-"Vámonos tendremos que esperar hasta mañana entonces...dijo stear en tono de resignación ya que no pudieron asustar a la nueva institutriz con uno de sus inventos que había creado específicamente para hacerla correr...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Albert se levanto temprano, quería dejar todo listo y de paso estar presente para introducir a los chicos, se sentía un poco intranquilo por su falta de control, solo esperaba no sentirse apenado en frente de ella...

Al salir de su habitación se detuvo unos momentos en frente de su puerta tentado a pedir disculpar, pero pensó que lo mejor era simplemente olvidarlo, al bajar mando a dorothy a buscar a los chicos.

Candy se arreglaba para su primer día, ansiosa por conocer a los chicos, se preguntaban si sus rostros serian tan angelicales como las del tío, su tío suspiro pensando en lo que paso durante la noche...Tranquila se encontraba ella respirando el aroma de las rosas con sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió que la miraban, al poco tiempo no pudo aguantarse abrió sus ojos solo para ver que ahí estaba él nada más con sus pantalones de dormir, mirándola en silencio...

Sin poder hacer nada y en contra de su voluntad, su mirada fue atraída a la amplia extensión de su musculoso pecho que parecía haber sido moldeada a su contextura delgada y fuerte, cuando pudo reaccionar vio como el lentamente abría sus ojos en sorpresa y por razón que ni ella misma pudo explicarse un deseo invadió sus ser, haciendo que inconscientemente le sostuviera la mirada y una picara sonrisa se creara en sus labios...Que pensara él de ella?...se pregunto...

Bajo en silencio por las escaleras caminando al salón donde conocería a los chicos de la casa, al entrar las miradas se enfocaron en ella, vio como el señor Andrew la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que no pudo describir, luego su atención se dirigió a los tres jovencitos que se encontraban sentados...El primero era un chico de cabello negro con lentes para ella denotaba inteligencia, el segundo era de un color castaño vestido con camisa de seda denotando pura elegancia y el ultimo se imagino que era Anthony hijo de la hermana de Albert porque era de cabello rubio como él , sus ojos azules de un tono diferente a los de él pero con mirada tierna lo cual denotaban simpatía y dulzura...

-"Buenos días señorita White, espero haya dormido bien...dijo albert tratando de sonar relajado...

-"Si, dormí cómodamente señor Andrew...contesto ella con una sonrisa en sus labios...

Albert tocio un poco y empezó a decir...

-"Déjeme presentarle a mis sobrinos Stear, Archie y Anthony...nombro albert señalando a cada uno de ellos...

-"Hola Stear, Archie y Anthony mi nombre es Candice White pero me pueden llamar "Candy"...dijo ella acercándose y sonriéndoles dulcemente a cada uno de ellos...

Pero ellos no contestaban solo la miraban atónitos si esa era la palabra correcta a sus miradas, Albert estaba asombrado con la actitud de sus sobrinos, normalmente ellos eran y le dolía aceptarlo mal educados con las institutrices, pero esta vez al parecer el gato les comió la lengua...

Stear, Archie y Anthony se encontraban en un trance, veían a candy como si fuera un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo, ellos pensaban que ella era lo más hermoso que de seguro había en el cielo y ahora sería su nueva compañera, su voz angelical había hecho que sus monólogos tan practicados durante la noche se les olvidara.

Albert tuvo que carraspear fuerte para sacarlos de su ensoñación al parecer el no fue el único que había sido hechizado... Entonces stear que era el mayor se levanto y como todo caballerito se introdujo...

-"Stear Cornwell, señorita candy...

Archie no se quedo atrás al ver que nada pasaba cuando stear le entrego su mano a candy, que había pasado con su invento que daba un poco de electricidad al dar la mano...

-"Archie Cornwell, señorita candy...

Anthony estaba también asombrado pero no se quedo atrás, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos color esmeralda le recordaban a su madre...

-"Anthony Brown, señorita candy...

El despliegue de educación que ellos mostraron impresionaron no solo a candy pero hasta el mismísimo Albert, definitivamente ella había llegado para hacer que los hombres de su familia se transformaran pensó Albert antes de hablar...

-"Ellos son mis sobrinos y a los cuales pongo a su cuidado desde hoy...

-"Muy bien Stear, Archie y Anthony, tienen alguna pregunta que hacerme antes de que comencemos nuestro día... Pregunto candy en un tono que hizo que ellos suspiraran al mismo tiempo, luego lo que paso después nadie se lo había esperado... Un bombardeo de preguntas comenzó, al parecer la lista de preguntas era tan grande como la lista de sus travesuras...

Pero la que más resonaron en la mente de Albert fueron las siguientes...

-"¿Tienes novio señorita Candy? ...¿Estás casada señorita Candy? ¿Tienes hijos señorita Candy?...

Candy se echo a reír al ver la emoción en cada uno de ellos, mientras que Albert que podía detenerlos no lo hizo, el también quería saber las respuestas a las preguntas que sus sobrinos tan educadamente habían hecho...

-"Ok, ok...empezó candy...-"No, no tengo novio, no estoy casada y no tengo hijos y poco a poco a medida que nos vayamos conociendo iré respondiendo a todas sus incógnitas...dijo ella dulcemente calmando a los chicos y su bombardeo de preguntas...

Albert sonrió internamente, no sabía porque pero sus respuestas lo alegraban mucho, recupero su compostura y se dirigió a ella...

-"Muy bien señorita White veo que ellos estarán en buenas manos, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, los veré a la hora de cenar...

-"¿Usted no viene a almorzar con ellos?...pregunto candy sin poder contener su curiosidad sorprendiendo a Albert...

-"Normalmente tengo mucho trabajo y ahora que usted se encuentra con ellos podre ponerme al día con todo...

-"Bueno si tiene tiempo señor Andrew y puede almorzar con nosotros cada día sería maravilloso recuerde que parte de la educación de ellos es también pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus seres queridos...La familia es el negocio más importante que usted puede tener...completo ella indicándole a los chicos que la siguieran...

Albert la miro pensando en lo perfecta que ella era, porque la baronesa no era así?, no solo hermosa por fuera pero también por dentro...así que el solo respondió

-"Hare lo mejor que pueda para venir a la hora del almuerzo...

-"Sera un placer esperarlo señor Andrew dijo candy regalándole una sonrisa mientras se perdía detrás de la puerta con los chicos...

El placer será todo mío señorita Candy...fue lo último que pensó Albert mientras ellos se alejaban...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:**

**Cami Love - JENNY - RVM85 - KattieAndrew - Luna - Passcusa - Himurita - Maggy de Andrew - Rosi White -carla grandchester-MACH23 - Isa Iran -mayraexitosa - Gelsie -ladybug...**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

**Señorita Tentación**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capitulo Tres**

Había llegado a su oficina, por fin se pondría al día con todo lo que tenía pendiente, no había sido fácil especialmente porque los chicos no colaboraban, pero ahora tenía la esperanza de que sería diferente, había sido la primera vez que vía a sus sobrinos comportarse de manera decente, definitivamente ella era diferente...No podía esperar a escuchar las aventuras de su primer día con su nueva tutora...

Al entrar con George a su lado encontró a su secretaria acomodando su escritorio y colocando la nueva correspondencia...

-"Señor William, aquí tiene su correspondencia y hay una carta que viene directo desde Escocia...

-"Gracias Amelia...contesto Albert mientras tomaba la carta...

-"Necesita algo más señor...

-"Si Amelia por favor asegúrate de preparar con detalles mí Itinerario, si es posible tenlo listo antes de la hora del almuerzo y por favor mantén mi agenda libre en ese tiempo, no quiero ninguna reunión, también cancela mis reservaciones porque de hoy en adelante almorzare en casa.

-"Por supuesto señor William, con su permiso...contesto la secretaria de Albert mientras salía de su oficina...

-"Te preocupa la nueva Institutriz William... Pregunto George mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio de Albert...

-"La verdad George no, solo que me pidió almorzar con los chicos de ahora en adelante que eso era parte importante de su unidad familiar, así que me pareció su solicitud razonable...

-"Poco convencional la señorita es entonces...

-"Así parece George, veremos qué pasa...contesto albert recordando el despliegue de educación de sus sobrinos...

Albert vio la carta que había recibido de escocía y al leer el remitente sus ojos se tornaron en frustración, tomo la carta que había recibido de su tía Elroy y empezó a leerla...

_Querido William,_

_Espero que todo esté bien con mis queridos sobrinos, la razón que te escribo William es porque recientemente me he reunido con la Baronesa Limmroth y ella está muy ansiosa de verte y de definir la fecha de su compromiso, le he dicho que tan pronto tu regreses de tus compromisos de negocios podremos viajar a chicago para decidir la fecha..._

_Por favor william no me decepciones ni a mí ni a tus padres, yo se que has estado buscando la manera de romper este compromiso con tan distinguida familia, pero esos eran los deseos de tus padres y un Andrew siempre cumple con su palabra..._

_Espero escuchar pronto de ti William,_

_Elroy Andrew_

George al ver la cara de albert le pregunto...

-"¿Es de la señora Elroy?

-"Si, al parecer mi tía está planeando en regresar y poner fecha a mi compromiso...

-"¿Qué vas a hacer William?...

-"Aun no lo sé George, simplemente no me veo casado con ella...

-"No has pensado en negociar con ellos...

-"Si lo he hecho George, pero ellos no están interesados en mi dinero, solo en mi apellido...contesto Albert en tono de resignación mientras a su mente solo venia un par de esmeralda con un largo camisón de seda que tenía su imaginación volando... Señorita Candy...pensaba mientras daba la vuelta en su sillón para ver el gran ventanal de su oficina...Que si iría almorzar, por supuesto que iría...

George vio como ese compromiso lo tenía preocupado, así que sin decir nada se levanto del sillón y salió de su oficina, mientras pensaba como poder ayudar a William, debía haber algo que él pudiera hacer. Así que sin consultárselo decidió investigar un poco más acerca de esa familia, ¿Por qué no negociar? ¿Porque solo interés en el apellido? se preguntaba George...

-"Amelia por favor manda a llamar al señor Arnold, y por favor cuando llegue envíelo directo a mi oficina...

-"Enseguida señor Johnson...

George camino hacia su oficina, la cual solo usaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba...al sentarse en espera por Arnold su mente lo llevo al tiempo en el que él había tomado una mala decisión, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte y no se hubiera llevado por convencionalismo, Rosemary estaría viva y el hubiera sido seguramente el padre de Anthony, pero su cobardía no lo dejo luchar por el amor de ella...

No permitiría que William cometiera el mismo error, casarse solo por obligación y no por amor, las palabras de Rosemary siempre estaban frescas en su mente. "Cuídalos George, no dejes que manipulen a William como lo hicieron conmigo, no dejes que mi único hermano sufra como nosotros lo hicimos...Cuida de Anthony como si fuera tuyo aunque sea desde la sombras, prométemelo..."

Por supuesto que lo haría Rosemary, por supuesto se repetía George cuando escucho el golpeteo en su puerta...

-"Adelante...

-"Señor Johnson, el señor Arnold esta aquí...

-"Hazlo pasar Amelia...

-"George tanto tiempo sin verte amigo, en que te puedo ayudar...contesto un hombre alto y robusto de mediana edad...

-"Tengo un caso para ti Arnold que necesita no solo de mucha discreción pero que viajes a otro continente...

-"Muy importante entonces...

-"Si y bastante delicado puesto que ninguno de los Andrew y en especial William deben de enterarse...

-"Por supuesto George, nada mas faltaba, dime de qué se trata...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Mientras tanto en Lakewood candy decidió que si quería conocer bien a los chicos necesitarían salir de la mansión, así que le pidió a dorothy preparar una canasta con el almuerzo y por supuesto tan pronto el señor Andrew llegara le indicara por donde ellos pasarían ya que hasta los momentos no habían decidido donde almorzarían...Todo era nuevo para ella...

-"Candy a donde vamos?... pregunto stear...

-"Vamos a explorar esta maravillosa propiedad, hoy solo nos vamos a conocer el uno con el otro, quiero que me cuenten todo, desde su comida favorita hasta lo que los hace llorar...Si?

-"Nunca nadie se había interesado en saber esas cosas de nosotros candy...respondió anthony recordando que siempre que una nueva institutriz llegaba, solo era para estudiar, estudiar y mas estudiar...

-"Bueno anthony siempre hay una primera vez...respondió ella dulcemente mientras caminaban al portal de las rosas...

-"Porque no le enseñamos nuestros lugares favoritos primero... dijo stear viendo a su hermano y a anthony esperando por sus respuestas...

-"Siiiii...gritaron ellos en acuerdo...Era la primera vez que se lo enseñarían a una de las institutrices ya que ese era un secreto que guardaban entre ellos...

-"Así que tienen lugares favoritos...pregunto candy con curiosidad...

-"Si... Primero seré yo...vamos dijo anthony tomándola de las manos mientras stear y archie lo seguían comentando...-"Porque siempre tiene que ser anthony el primero...

Llegaron a el portal de las rosas...candy ya lo había visto, lo único que no había visto era la distinguida insignia que se encontraba en el medio...

-"Este es mi portal de las rosas y todas las rosas que ves aquí candy fueron sembradas por mi madre, por eso yo sigo cuidando de ellas, a pesar de que mi tío piensa que aun estoy muy pequeño...contesto anthony en un tono melancólico con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras miraba las rosas...

Candy se puso de cuclillas para estar a su altura y le dijo mientras con su mano limpiaba sus lágrimas...

-"Pues entonces te ayudare a conservarlo, te parece, juntos cuidaremos las rosas en recuerdo de tu madre...

-"¿De veras candy?, no te importa llenarte las manos de tierra...

-"No Anthony, yo amo las flores...así que de ahora en adelante lo haremos juntos...

Anthony en un impulso la abrazo, mientras que stear y archie se unían a ellos...cuando por fin todos se calmaron, stear hablo...

-"Muy bien es mi turno...dijo el tomando esta vez de las mano a candy...

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una puerta de piedra la cual también tenía aquella distinguida Insignia, candy se preguntaba el significado de ella...

-"Este es mi lugar favorito...dijo stear...

-"A ver stear porque es tu lugar favorito?...Pregunto ella...

-"Es muy simple, porque mis mejores invenciones se me han ocurrido cuando paso mi tiempo aquí...

-"Así que te gusta crear...

-"Mas bien destrozar, nada de lo que construye funciona...respondió archie en forma cómica...

-"¡Archie!...espeto stear con cierta molestia...mientras que anthony se reía recordando que la última vez que usaron algo hecho por stear habían terminado quemando sus ropas...la pobre de dorothy se asusto tanto que hasta llego a pensar que ellos habían sufrido lesiones.

-"Bueno que te parece si la próxima vez que se te ocurra algo, yo te ayudo para mejorarlo...contesto candy sonriéndole...haciendo que la cara de stear cambiara de color...

-"No te lo aconsejaría candy...dijo archie moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en modo de advertencia...

-"¡Archie!...volvió a llamar stear en un tono de frustración...

-"Muy bien mi turno...dijo Archie mientras tomaba de las manos a candy para guiarla...

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse en frente a una puerta donde el agua caía en forma de cascada...una vez mas candy pudo notar la distinguida Insignia...

-"A ver archie porque este es tu lugar favorito... Pregunto ella...pero antes de que archie pudiera responder stear intervino...

-"Porque aquí a él no se le arruga su camisa de seda...comento stear riéndose...

-"Heyyyy...Inspiración nace de alguna manera y solo porque no me gusta ensuciarme como ustedes lo hacen, no quiere decir que no sea creativo...contesto archie levantando su nariz en el aire...

-"Ok chicos que les parece si buscamos un lugar donde podamos almorzar...dijo candy para que los chicos no pelearan...

-"Yo sé dónde...dijo stear...Pero es un lugar donde el tío no le gusta que vayamos, porque según el estamos muy pequeños...

-"Bueno no se meterán en problemas si voy con ustedes...

-"Entonces Vamos...Contestaron los tres empezando a correr mientras candy los seguía...

Llegaron a una cabaña que se encontraba un poco alejada de la Mansión, pero que a ella le pareció perfecta, ya que había una maravillosa cascada muy cerca de ella y al estar ellos rodeados de la naturaleza los chicos se sentirían con más libertad de ser ellos mismos...

-"Porque el tío casi nunca nos trae a esta parte de Lakewood...se preguntaba stear mientras sostenía sus lentes con sus manos...

-"Yo creo que es por la cascada, de seguro le da miedo que ustedes se metan en problemas, venga vamos a entrar en la cabaña y a ver que podemos utilizar para servir el almuerzo...les dijo candy mientras ponía la cesta en el suelo...

Candy buscaba en los alrededores por la llave para entrar, cuando de repente una mofeta la asusto al pararse en frente ella...

-"Chicos no se muevan...les dijo ella cautelosa, asustada que la mofeta los fuera a rociar...

Anthony, stear y archie se echaron a reír al ver su cara de preocupación...

-"Pouppe!"...la llamaron los tres al mismo tiempo...

-"Pouppe dio un solo salto hasta llegar a donde los chicos estaban...mientras los ojos de candy los veía con sorpresa...

-"Candy ella es pouppe, la mascota del tío William...o Albert como todos los llamamos explico stear...

-"Su tío tiene una mofeta como mascota?...pregunto ella levantando una ceja...

-"Si, pero ella es bastante dócil...dijo anthony levantando la mofeta y acercándosela a candy...

Candy se acerco lentamente para tocar la mofeta y fue en eso que pouppe salto hasta llegar a su regazo, candy un poco insegura no se movía, luego con su mano empezó a acariciar la cabeza de la mofeta...

-"Muy bien Pouppe es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es candy...dijo ella dulcemente haciendo que los chicos se vieran el uno con el otro para luego soltar una carcajada de lo gracioso que ella se veía con la mofeta...

Candy pensaba en lo inusual que era Albert, nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como él, responsable, gentil y con amor hacia los animales porque el tener una mofeta como mascota solo significaba lo mucho que el amaba los animales, se preguntaba que mas descubriría de él y cómo era posible que un hombre así no se hubiera casado...Después de todo tenían que agregarle a todas sus cualidades lo increíblemente guapo que era el...ella suspiro para luego escuchar a stear llamarla...

-"Ven candy ...dijo stear enseñándole la llave...

Al entrar ella pudo notar que el lugar estaba bien mantenido, se preguntaba si albert vendría frecuentemente ahí...Saco unos manteles y salió a poner la mesa mientras los chicos jugaban con los animales que se encontraban en las adyacencias...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

-"Amelia por favor dígale a George que me voy a almorzar...dijo Albert mientras se levantaba y tomaba su maletín...

-"Si Señor William, aquí tiene el itinerario que me pidió..

-"Gracias Amelia...contesto el tomando la hoja que ella le entregaba y poniéndolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta...

Al llegar a la Mansión se encontró con la sorpresa de que ninguno se encontraba, dorothy le comento lo que candy le había informado, así que decidió ir a cambiarse y pidió que le prepararan un caballo ya que no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba, pero si se fueron caminando no estarían muy lejos pensó el...

Galopando en su caballo por varios lugares de la propiedad no los encontraba, no creía que hubieran ido tan lejos como la cabaña pero decidió inspeccionar en todo caso...Cuando estaba a cierta distancia pudo distinguirlos a todos...

Su sorpresa fue tan grande al escuchar las carcajadas de sus sobrinos, también se sorprendió de ver a candy jugar con ellos y hasta Pouppe estaba unido a ellos, aquella imagen era increíble para él, no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vio a sus sobrinos tan felices...Al llegar desmonto su caballo y después de asegurarlo se acerco a donde ellos estaban...

-"Así que se están divirtiendo sin mí...

-"Tío...gritaron los chicos mientras corrían a recibirlo...

Candy volteo a verlo y sus miradas nuevamente se encontraron, el corazón de ella empezó a palpitar tan fuerte que sintió miedo de que él pudiera escucharlo, que le pasaba se preguntaba, ella nunca se había sentido de esa manera, si apenas y lo conocía...Y porque él la miraba de esa manera, tenía que calmarse, tenía que aprender a vivir con él...

-"Señor Andrew me alegro mucho de que pudiera venir...

-"Me alegro de haber venido sino me hubiera perdido de ver a este trió sonreír...contesto el mirando a sus pequeños sobrinos...

-"Como hiciste para que caminaran tan lejos?...

-"Tomamos un atajo tío...contesto Anthony...

-"Así que saben un camino más corto, me pregunto cuantas veces habrán venido sin mi permiso...

-"¡Anthony!...dijeron al mismo tiempo stear y archie...haciendo que albert y candy se rieran...

-"Vamos, el almuerzo está listo...dijo candy viendo como pouppe saltaba a los brazos de Albert...

Albert camino hacia la mesa que candy había preparado, sorprendido de ver lo delicada que la mesa había sido arreglada a pesar de estar al aire libre...Al sentarse seguía con sus ojos todo lo que ella hacía, no podía evitarlo, la rubia lo tenía hechizado...Cuando por fin terminaron de almorzar ella llevo a los chicos al segundo piso de la cabaña, los pobres estaban tan cansados que se durmieron sin ellos mismos notarlo...Hasta pouppe estaba cansada de tanto correr con ellos quedándose dormida a su lado...Candy bajo por las escaleras saliendo nuevamente hasta afuera donde Albert estaba sentado...

-"Candy estoy realmente muy sorprendido, haz logrado en un día lo que diez institutrices no pudieron hacer todos estos meses... Comento Albert quien se había debatido todo el día si tutearla o no...Y ya no lo pudo resistir más así que la llamo por su nombre...

Candy pestañeo por unos segundos antes de preguntar...

-"Y que es eso señor Andrew?...

-"Albert, por favor llámame albert, me parece muy incomodo escucharla llamarme señor Andrew después de haber logrado que mis sobrinos por primera vez en sus cortas vidas obedecieran...

Candy lo miraba pensando en que hacer, no sería lo correcto pero no podía negar que tutearlo sería gratificante...

-"Muy bien Albert...contesto ella sonriente...

-"Mi nombre en tus labios suena mucho mejor candy...dijo el viendo como el rostro de ella cambio a un rojo escarlata sin embargo continuo con la conversación...-"Aquí está mi itinerario, como veras tengo que ir a New York y estaré fuera por algunos días...comento él mientras le entregaba la hoja que su secretaria le había dado...

-"Sera suficiente para mi terminar de evaluar a los chicos, ya que hasta los momentos esto es lo poco que he aprendido de ellos...

-"De los tres puedo ver que Anthony necesita de mayor atención, la pérdida de su madre ha hecho que su mundo gire en torno al jardín de la mansión, ayudarlo a sanar y sembrar las rosas en honor a su madre es una buena terapia pero también hay que introducirlo a nuevas actividades que le ayuden a salir adelante...Stear es muy inteligente y creativo, debemos estimular su ingenio aun más...y Archie es delicado y refinado con un dominio de palabra que estoy segura tendrá mucho éxito en el futuro en cualquiera carrera que elija...

Albert tuvo que contenerse de mantener su boca cerrada, nunca nadie le había dicho tanto de sus sobrinos conociéndolos en tan poco tiempo. Ella era perfecta y él...el estaba en problemas, su menuda figura la había perseguido toda la mañana...

-"Candy la verdad es que me sorprende, eres bastante perceptiva...

-"Gracias Albert...dijo ella sin poder esconder su rostro que cambio nuevamente de color...

Albert se levanto de la mesa y estiro su mano diciéndole...

-"Me acompañas, ahora que los chicos están dormidos...

Ella lo vio por unos minutos un tanto confundida hasta que finalmente estiro su mano tomando la de él y solo asentó...

El la llevo caminando hacia donde la cascada se encontraba, diciéndole

-"Sabes que este lugar es donde yo vengo a refugiarme cuando me siento triste, la verdad me sorprendió mucho que fuera precisamente aquí donde ustedes vinieron a pasar el día, me siento tan feliz que ellos te hayan aceptado y espero que te quedes con nosotros indefinidamente...

Candy no sabía que decir, de por si estaba muy nerviosa y el lugar por donde caminaban le parecía increíblemente romántico...

-"Muchas gracias a ti Albert por haberme ofrecido esta oportunidad...contesto ella mientras se detenían donde los arboles eran más altos y donde la impresionante vista de la cascada yacía...

-"No gracias a ti candy por haber entrado en nuestras vidas...dijo estas palabras viéndola profundamente, ella había llegado como un torbellino a sus vidas y nuevamente el se encontraba hipnotizado viendo directo a sus labios, anhelando, deseando poder besarlos...Se atrevería, la besaría...

-"Albert qué significado tiene la Insignia en forma de águila...pregunto candy sacándolo de sus pensamientos...

-"La Insignia de mi Familia candy es un águila con la letra de los Andrew's en el medio... ¿Donde la viste?...

-"En los lugares favoritos de anthony, archie y stear...

-"¿Te enseñaron sus lugares favoritos candy?...

-"Si, visitamos el portal de anthony, la puerta de piedra de stear y una puerta donde el agua caía es el lugar de archie... contesto ella sonriente...

El corazón de Albert se encogió de la alegría, sus sobrinos, aquellos chiquillos que no dejaban entrar a nadie le habían abierto sus corazones a ella...sin poder evitarlo y en un impulso albert abrazo a candy tomando a la misma por sorpresa...No era algo que el acostumbraba a hacer pero su emoción era tan grande que no lo pudo evitar...

-"Albert...llamo candy temblorosa...

-"Si...contesto él en un susurro mientras olía el perfume de sus cabellos...

-"¿Qué haces?...susurro ella devuelta ya que sentía la cara de Albert en sus cabellos...

-"Abrazándote?...respondió el naturalmente...

-"Lo sé...pero...pero...candy balbuceaba al sentir que él empezó a moverse y luego vio su rostro frente al de ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos...

-"Sabes lo hermosa que eres...le dijo el muy cerca de sus labios en un susurro...

Los ojos de candy se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo y al ver lo que iba a hacer...oh! ella lo sabía, sabía que él la besaría y no sabía qué hacer...así que pregunto nuevamente en un susurro y al sentir muy cerca su aliento...

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?...

-"Te voy a besar...fue su única respuesta mientras empezaba a rozar los labios de ella...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:** Passcusa - Lila -monybert -luna - Karina Grandchester 2 -Pauli -carla grandchester- Blanca Andrew -sofia amaya - KattieAndrew - RVM85 -Milady - Rosi White...


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, si aquí yo de nuevo saltando de una historia a otra...jejejeje...aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero todas disfruten su fin de semana...siiii.. :)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?...

-"Te voy a besar...fue su única respuesta mientras empezaba a rozar los labios de ella...

**Capitulo Cuatro**

Albert lentamente acariciaba sus labios con los de ella, poco a poco fue abriéndose paso hasta profundizar el beso, al principio ella no respondía, sus labios no se movían, no reaccionaba y justo cuando pensó que ella no le correspondería, ella lo hizo...

Al sentir el dulce aliento de su boca en la suya y la sensación que aquellos labios le proporcionaban candy comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, dejándose guiar, nunca antes la habían besado, era una sensación que ella nunca había experimentado, sus labios eran tan suaves que con cada roce que le proporcionaban ella no se podía negar, era simplemente una deliciosa sensación...Una sensación que recorría su cuerpo entero, y era precisamente con él, a quien apenas conocía, él a quien ella estaba besando, una fiera siempre había sido, nunca había dejado a ningún hombre llegar tan lejos como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, y para su mayor contradicción era él para quien ella trabajaba...

Tenía que resistirse, tenía que ser fuerte, ¿pero cómo? su mente le gritaba mientras sus manos la traicionaban llevándolas hacia su cuello para luego enredarse en sus rubios cabellos...

Albert se había perdido en su boca sosteniéndola por su cintura, sentía las manos de ella subiendo lentamente desde su cuello hasta llegar a sus cabellos, era demasiada tentación sentir su cuerpo cerca de él, el estar así con ella apenas conociéndola era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado...Apenas y les falto el aire empezó a romper aquel beso. El abrió sus ojos solo para ver como ella abría lentamente los de ella, un par de hermosas esmeraldas ocultas entre espesas pestañas lo miraban sin pronunciar palabra...

Él le sonrió de medio lado llevando una de sus manos a sus mejillas...

-"Disculpa si te asuste, no era mi intención hacerlo...

Candy lo veía sin pronunciar palabra, no sabía que decirle, su mera presencia la tenía sin palabras, pero sabía que si quería conservar su nuevo empleo tenía que dejarle claro que una cosa como esa no podía volver a pasar. Aunque ella lo deseara, ese hombre en tan poco tiempo hizo lo que ningún otro había echo...

-"Señor Andrew por favor, no podemos, no debemos...dijo ella mientras se separaba de él creando distancia entre los dos...Aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos porque el tomo una de sus manos...

-"Albert, candy, llámame Albert y si se que apenas me conoces y quizás puedas pensar que estoy loco o que es muy rápido pero...no pudo terminar ella lo interrumpió...

-"No Albert, no podemos, yo no puedo, no debemos...contesto ella reflejando angustia en sus ojos...

-"¿Por qué no?...pregunto él frunciendo sus cejas...

-"Porque...porque...por muchas razones... balbuceo ella agregando...-"Yo trabajo para usted, y los chicos apenas me conocen y apenas me estoy ganando la confianza de ellos, que pensaran ellos de mí...No por favor Albert no...

-"Si podemos, si así lo queremos, además que los chicos ya te adoran...danos una oportunidad de conocernos candy...contesto el acercándose nuevamente a ella...

-"No, no puedo...dijo ella moviendo su mano bruscamente de el...

Albert respiro hondo por unos minutos pensando qué diablos estaba haciendo, el era un hombre comprometido al fin y al cabo, y ella apenas había recién llegado, sabía que se estaba comportando de manera inapropiada por haberla besado, pero no pudo ayudarse asimismo, en su defensa ella lo había embrujado, se sentía hipnotizado desde el primer día en que la vio, y para agregarle más a su continua atracción los chicos la adoraban...Que dilema!...Siguió viéndola por unos largos minutos mientras pensaba en cómo responderle...

Candy veía su mirada intensa en ella, sus ojos reflejaban deseo y algo más, así que antes de que ella perdiera su fuerza de voluntad enfrente de él... dijo firmemente...

-"Sera mejor que me vaya a revisar si los chicos me necesitan...al ver que el no decía palabra lo dejo ahí luchando con sus propios demonios mientras caminaba rápido de vuelta a la cabaña...

Albert la vio alejarse dejándolo solo con el sonido del agua que caía en la cascada, en el medio de aquel bosque...Minutos más tarde cuando poco a poco una idea se formalizaba y se hacía más tangible en su mente empezó a caminar de regreso a la cabaña donde ellos se encontraba, tenía que regresar a la oficina, pero tenía que dejarle claro a ella que las cosas no se quedarían de esa manera...

Tenía mucho que solucionar, lo primero y lo más amargo para él era aquel compromiso que tenía que romper de alguna manera, no se podía casar con esa mujer por la cual no sentía absolutamente nada. No se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, y ahora más que nunca que este ángel se había cruzado en su camino, la conquistaría...fue su último pensamiento mientras entraba en la cabaña donde solo encontró a los chicos en el piso de arriba y que aun seguían durmiendo...

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras buscándola, a donde se habrá ido?... Se pregunto, siguió buscándola en los alrededores de la cabaña hasta que por fin la vio sentada en una roca grande con Pouppe en su regazo...Esa escena lo enterneció aun mas, no había conocido a ninguna dama que pudiera simpatizar con su mascota y mucho menos al saber que su mascota era una mofeta, esa era una de las tantas cosas por la cual no se había desposado, era difícil encontrar a una mujer que compartiera su pasión por los animales y la naturaleza y al parecer ella lo hacia...El haber caminado con los chicos por esa área de la propiedad en Lakewood hubiese puesto a otra dama a quejarse justo en el momento en que dejaron la mansión, pero a ella no parecía molestarle...

Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella, pero lamentablemente tenía que regresar a la oficina y eso sin contar que pronto viajaría. También tenía que responder la carta de su tía, sabía que ella esperaba su respuesta para regresar a chicago y formalizar su compromiso...

-"Candy!...llamo suavemente haciendo que ella volteara a verlo...

Candy se levanto sosteniendo a Pouppe en sus manos, se sentía apenada y confundida...-"Los chicos me dijeron que era tu mascota, ¿es cierto eso?...pregunto ella viéndolo con dulzura, no lo podía evitar...

-"Si, ella ha estado conmigo por muchos años y déjame decirte que tú le caes muy bien, nunca la he visto acoger a un extraño tan rápido...

-"Bueno yo adoro a los animales, y ellos pueden presentir cuando uno no pretende hacerles daño...

Esa analogía dejo a un Albert casi sin palabra, pero tenía que marcharse así que era mejor hablar antes de irse...

-"Candy tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero antes de irme quiero que sepas que no aceptare un "No" como respuesta, no dejare que me pongas a un lado sin darme una oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón, llámame loco si quieres, sé que es muy rápido, que no nos conocemos bien, pero...sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por ella...

-"No hagas esto Albert o me tendré que ir...

-"¿Qué?...contesto el asombrado con aquella respuesta...

Candy trago seco tenía que detenerlo de una forma u otra, no podía dejarlo continuar avanzando, no podía dejar que la besara otra vez, aunque le costara su única oportunidad de conocer a un hombre que ya le parecía maravilloso, ella no había venido a enamorarse se repetía asimisma...

Albert vio como ella se mordió su labio inferior, para él era claro que ella tenía una lucha interna tanto como la de él, así que pensó por unos momentos antes de continuar, no la presionaría, pero tampoco desistiría, así que tomo una decisión...

-"Muy bien...Quieres que envié un coche para que los recoja más tarde, no creo que los chicos puedan caminar de vuelta a la mansión...dijo en un tono indescifrable...

Su respuesta dejo a candy aturdida, como hacía para cambiar de actitud de un minuto a otro se preguntaba, era lo mejor contestándole...

-"Si por favor, tienes razón no creo que tengan energía para regresar caminando...

-"Regresare tarde así que no me esperen a cenar... Con estas palabras se fue dejando a una candy impactada por el cambio repentino, bueno no sabía lo que quería...

Albert camino hasta su caballo, al montarse empezó a galopar de regreso a la mansión con una sonrisa en sus labios, por un momento estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por sus deseos, pero tan pronto ella lo amenazo con irse tuvo que pensar en cómo proceder con ella, era obvio que tenía que ir despacio, ella estaba a la defensiva, pero sus besos le dijeron otra cosa, el no le era indiferente, pero primero lo primero, tenía que finiquitar ciertos negocios en New York y buscar la manera de romper su compromiso.

Al llegar a la mansión, se cambio rápidamente y antes de irse dio la orden para que fueran a recoger a todos ellos en la cabaña...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy camino de regreso a la cabaña, tocando sus labios recordando aquel beso, que idiota se dijo, y ahora?...grrrr...estaba molesta con ella misma por haber rechazado a Albert, y si la ignoraba, no podría soportarlo...no se entendía ella misma, por un lado sabía que había hecho lo correcto y por el otro solo quería correr tras él y besarlo otra vez...

Al entrar en la cabaña escucho como anthony gritaba, así que subió rápidamente...

-"Candy!...candy!...no te vayas, no nos dejes...gritaba él pequeño mientras candy lo despertaba, al abrir sus ojos él la abrazo fuertemente...había tenido una pesadilla, donde no solo su mama moría pero candy los abandonaba también...

Ella lo recibió en su regazo preguntándose como si quiera se le ocurrió amenazar a Albert en dejarlos...

-"Anthony estabas soñando, solo era un sueño mi pequeño, estoy aquí con ustedes...contesto ella acariciando sus rubios cabellos...

-"Promete que nunca nos dejaras candy... pidió el pequeño Anthony mientras se aferraba de ella aun mas dejando a candy sin palabras...

-"Si candy promete que no nos abandonaras...escucho la voz de archie y stear mientras se levantaban de sus camas hasta llegar a donde ella abrazaba a anthony...

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, el ver sus pequeñas caritas, solo pudo imaginar que lo que ellos necesitaban y pedían casi a gritos sin que fueran escuchados, era amor, amor maternal que al parecer les había sido negado...Como podía ella hacerles tal promesa cuando apenas unos minutos atrás amenazo a Albert de irse si él la pretendía...

-"No pequeños, no los abandonare...dijo ella calmando sus caras de angustias y abrazándolos a todos...

La tarde se les fue sin ellos darse cuenta y minutos después cuando el sol caía escucharon como un auto venia a buscarlos...

-"Muy bien es tiempo de regresar a la Mansión...dijo candy mientras recogía la canasta...

Todos se montaron en el auto y cuando candy se sentó Pouppe brinco a su regazo, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos...

-"Heyy, miren a pouppe, así que vienes con nosotros...dijo stear mientras el chofer cerraba la puerta...

-"¿Por qué se sorprende?...pregunto candy..

-"Ella nunca viene con nosotros, por lo general se queda aquí, son pocas las veces que el tío la lleva a la mansión, el dice que ella prefiere quedarse en compañía de la naturaleza...

-"Al parecer Pouppe también quiere que te quedes con nosotros candy... Contesto anthony sonriente...

Candy estaba confundida, vaya que su primer día había estado lleno de muchas emociones, solo le pedía a dios que la guiara...

Al llegar a la mansión, ella llevo a los chicos a tomar un baño...Dorothy junto a otra mucama les preparaba sus bañeras mientras la cena era organizada...

-"Dorothy el señor no vendrá temprano, por favor asegúrate de apartar su cena...

-"Candy, cuando el señor llega tarde por lo general no cena...

-"¿Cómo?...pregunto ella...

-"El señor William no le gusta comer muy tarde en la noche, por lo general se va a su estudio y luego directo a su recamara...

Candy analizo esa información antes de contestarle a dorothy...

-"Por favor dorothy aparta su cena, yo me asegurare que no se vaya a dormir con su estomago vacio...

-"Si señorita...asentó dorothy escondiendo una sonrisa de alegría, sería maravilloso que el señor se cuidara un poco mejor y si ella podía lograr que el comiera algo antes de irse a dormir todos se lo agradecerían, especialmente porque los chicos lo necesitaban...

Cuando todos estuvieron listos bajaron a cenar...

-"Candy el tío no viene a cenar con nosotros...Pregunto archie mientras se sentaban en la mesa...

-"No archie, el tiene mucho trabajo y no llegara temprano, así que seremos solos nosotros...

-"Buenos mal la tía Elroy no está aquí, si no ya nos hubiera dado una reprimenda por pasar todo el día en la cabaña y de paso por traer a Pouppe...

-"Cuéntenme acerca de su tía, como es que ella no está aquí con ustedes cuidándolos...

-"La tía Elroy está en escocía, no sabemos exactamente pero tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que el tío no se ha casado...dijo stear dejando a una candy pensativa, como ella pensaba hacer que albert se casara con alguna dama estando en otro país, no lo entendía...

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, los chicos estaban prácticamente sin energía o eso creía candy porque tan pronto estuvieron en pijamas empezaron una batalla con las almohadas dejando a una candy en el medio sin poder defenderse...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído cuando George entro en su oficina...

-"William, todo los documentos están arreglado, así que podrás salir a New York sin problemas...

-"Gracias George, por favor asegúrate de que no le falte nada a los chicos en la mansión, y cualquier cosa que la señorita candy te pida dáselo...

George se sorprendió un poco pero no iba contradecir a William, él sabía lo que hacia...

-"Y como te fue con ellos durante el almuerzo William, que te parece la ¿Señorita candy?...

Albert respiro hondo antes de responderle a George, inseguro si decirle lo que le estaba pasando con ella, george era como un padre para él, había estado con su familia desde que el tenía conocimiento, y cuando su hermana murió el fue el único que estuvo a su lado ya que la tía Elroy se marcho casi de inmediato, dejándolo con los chicos a su cargo...

-"Los encontré en la cabaña George...

-"¿La cabaña?, aquella que se encuentra en las adyacencias de Lakewood...

-"Así es george y los chicos la adoran, hasta pouppe la adora y no pude evitarlo la bese...dijo albert con mucho sentimiento en su tono de voz...

George abrió su ojos de par en par, era la primera vez que escuchaba a William hablar con ese tono de voz acerca de alguna dama, pero lo más sorprendente fue escuchar que beso a la nueva Institutriz, el nunca haría una cosa como esa...

-"¿Que te paso William?... ¿Es que acaso te gusta la señorita candy?...fue lo único que George se atrevió a preguntar...

-"¿Gustarme?...es más que eso George, ella solo llego anoche y no he hecho otra cosa que pensar en ella, sus ojos, sus cabellos, su voz, es como si me tuviera hechizado...

George entendió el sentimiento que él le estaba describiendo, fue amor a primera vista lo que el sintió cuando Rosemary regreso después de pasar años en el extranjero convertida en toda una dama, así que sabía exactamente lo que a él le estaba pasando, pero eso era algo que el tenia que definir por si mismo...

-"Y la señorita candy como reacciono... ¿Acaso te rechazo cuando la besaste?...

-"No George, ella no me rechazo al contrario, pero su actitud después del beso fue lo que me confundió hasta me amenazo con irse.

-"Y que vas a hacer ahora?... volvió a preguntar George...

-"Por los momentos darle tiempo e irme de viaje a concluir nuestras transacciones comerciales en New York...Pero quiero conocerla mejor y conquistarla George...

-"Y que vas hacer con respecto Madame Elroy y la visita de la Baronesa Limmroth?...

-"Aun no lo sé, pero lo pensare durante mi viaje...

George quería decirle que él había comenzado a hacer averiguaciones pero esperaría cuando tuviera información concreta antes de mencionarlo...Al parecer William se había enamorado y eso lo hacía feliz, solo esperaba que la señorita candy se sintiera de la misma manera...

-"El chofer esta esperándonos...

-"Si es bastante tarde...

El camino desde la oficina hacia la Mansión había sido en silencio, albert pensaba en la mejor manera de acercase a candy...Candy se repetía asimismo recordando su perfume y el sabor de sus labios, al llegar todo estaba en silencio, siempre que llegaba tarde la servidumbre estaba ya acostada a petición del mismo, ya que no le gustaba que ellos lo esperaran tan tarde y como no cenaba se fue directo hasta su estudio.

Al entrar no encendió las luces ya que por esta vez solo iba a dejar su portafolio en la mesa, lo puso encima y cuando estaba a punto de salir una voz familiar lo sobresaltó...

-"Albert!...llamo ella en la oscuridad...

-"Candy!...respondió el casi en un susurro...

Candy se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba, lo había estado esperando para asegurarse de que comiera antes de irse a dormir, pero nunca imagino en lo tarde que él iba a regresar, había estado leyendo un libro y al parecer se había quedado dormida hasta que escucho la puerta del estudio abrirse...Ella camino hasta donde pudo encender la luz y le dijo fingiendo un tono serio...

-"Llega tarde señor Andrew...

Albert estaba sin palabra, ella lo había estado esperando y ahora qué?...le estaba reprochando?...Rayos! esta mujer lo tenía confundido...

-"Lo siento, pero yo te dije que llegaría tarde y además que haces levantada tan tarde?...Me estabas esperando?...pregunto casi emocionado...

-"Si, la servidumbre me dijo que no acostumbras a cenar, así que te estaba esperando para asegurarme que lo hicieras...

-"Solo por eso?...volvió a preguntar acercándose a ella peligrosamente...

Los ojos de candy se abrieron de par en par y su corazón empezó a palpitar fuerte cuando se dio cuenta como se acercaba a ella, su intención era solo mostrar preocupación por el y nada más, que no se imaginara cosas...

-"Sí, era solo por eso que te espere, como piensas cuidar de los chicos si no te cuidas a ti mismo...contesto ella mientras se alejaba de el...

Albert vio como ella retrocedía así que se contuvo y le dijo...

-"Muy bien, no acostumbro a cenar tan tarde pero lo hare si tú me acompañas...

-"Yo, ya cene...fue su simple respuesta...

-"Entonces no cenare, no me gusta hacerlo solo, por eso no lo hago cuando llego tan tarde...le contesto mirándola intensamente, deseando poder besarla de nuevo pero sabía que tenía que contenerse...

Candy le sostenía la mirada, sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, pero ella no daría su brazo a torcer...-"Ok, te acompañare pero solo comeré el postre...

-"Así que te gustan los dulces...contesto él mientras sus labios se curvaban en una amplia sonrisa...

-"Si...

-"Vamos...dijo el acercándose a ella en dos zancadas y ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo acompañara...

Candy tímidamente tomo su brazo y sintió como la atrajo más hacia el...caminaron en silencio hasta entrar en la cocina donde candy se soltó de su brazo y empezó a calentarle la cena...El veía cada movimiento que ella hacía, sabía que la tenia nerviosa, su rostro rojo escarlata se lo decía...Al terminar candy trajo el plato con su cena y uno para ella con una rebana de pastel de chocolate sentándose en la mesa...Mientras empezó a comer Albert comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas, quería saber un poco más de ella...

-"Cuéntame candy acerca de ti, de tus padres, tienes hermanos?...

-"No, no tengo padres, ni hermanos, mis padres me abandonaron cuando era una bebe y desde entonces he vivido en el hogar de pony, mis únicas madre y a quien le debo todo están en el hogar...contesto ella sin mirarlo sus ojos concentrado en aquel pastel que comía...

Su respuesta sorprendió a albert, ella era huérfana, por eso su dedicación hacia los chicos, sintió su corazón estrujarse por un momento el pensar por un momento que ese pequeño ángel que tenía en frente hubiese sufrido...Así que cambio la conversación...

-"Mañana parto a New York candy, cualquier cosa que necesites por favor no dudes en pedirlo, george estará al pendiente...Estaré de vuelta en solo unos días, al ver que ella solo asentó el continuo...-"Te llamare a diario para saber de mis sobrinos y también de ti...dijo estas últimas palabras mirándola dulcemente y viendo como sus mejillas cambiaban de color nuevamente, eso lo hacía feliz...Tener ese efecto en ella, una pequeña luz de esperanza llenaba su ser al ver que él no le era indiferente...

Al terminar de cenar ella recogió los platos y los lavo, Albert la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación y antes de que ella entrara le dijo...

-"Candy tú también me puedes llamar si así lo deseas, lo que te dije temprano lo dije en serio... no aceptare un "No" como respuesta...

Candy vio como él se iba a su habitación como si nada, después de darle aquel mensaje tan reafirmante, no sabía como él lo hacía pero su pulso incremento can cada palabra.. Y si era en serio que iba a hacer ella?...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos** a todas las chicas por dejar sus hermosos comentarios : Lila - Pauli - monybert - luna - Carla - mayraexitosa - Karina Grandchester- KattieAndrew - Esposa De Watson - RVM85 - JENN - Passcusa - Mary - Rosi White - Guest - MIRIAM RAMIREZ - Olimpia - SERENA NOVALEE - Milady y a todas aquellas que aunque no dejen un comentario se que disfrutan la historia...


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, un saludo y un abrazote a todas, gracias por seguir leyendo y por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura de albert y candy..siiii.. :)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

**Capitulo Cinco**

La mañana había llegado y con ella un viaje, Albert ya estaba en su estudio desde temprano para dejar todo arreglado antes de su partida a New York, había pensado durante toda la noche en sus pasos a seguir de ahora en adelante, también se sentía un poco contrariado entre el deber de cumplir con la palabra de sus padres, la decisión impuesta por el consejo o simplemente seguir su corazón.

Mientras se encontraba en su estudio, escucho el toque a su puerta, era George quien había venido a recogerlo...

-"Buenos días William, imagine que ya estabas levantado...

-"Hola George, así es, tenía que dejar todo ordenado a parte que necesito pedirte un favor el cual quiero que te encargues personalmente, es una encomienda importante y quiero que sea entregada cada día a la misma hora... dijo Albert entregándole una hoja con una lista que había escrito temprano esa mañana y varios sobres cerrados.

George tomo la hoja y le dio un vistazo, sorprendido por lo inusual de las encomiendas pregunto levantando una ceja...

-"William, ¿estás seguro?...

-"Por supuesto...contesto el curvando sus labios...

-"¿Y la baronesa?...

-"No quiero ni pensar en ella en estos momentos George, por favor no me preguntes mas...contesto Albert un poco irritado, el solo pensar en esa mujer lo hacía sentir amargado...

-"Por supuesto William, tu auto te espera...contesto George al notarlo irritado...

-"Gracias George, por favor asegúrate que sea a la misma hora...fue lo último que dijo mientras terminaba de colocar todos los documentos en su portafolio...George solo asentó...

Al salir del estudio albert se llevo una sorpresa, encontró a sus sobrinos esperándolos, ellos nunca se levantaban tan temprano, pero al parecer hoy lo habían hecho...

-"Tío!...llamaron los tres al mismo tiempo...

-"Pero que sorpresa tan agradable, así que mi grupo de perezosos se ha levantado temprano y ese milagro?...Pregunto el sonriéndoles mientras ellos se acercaban y le daban un abrazo.

-"Candy nos llamo, dijo que te irías de viaje, así que aquí estamos para despedirte...dijo el pequeño Anthony...

Albert miro con ternura a el pequeño anthony, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura le dijo...-"Me alegro mucho de verlos a todos antes de irme, ahora tengo un favor que pedirles y es de suma importancia que presten atención...

-"¿Un favor tío?...pregunto anthony con ojos curiosos...mientras stear y archie esperaban ansiosos...

-"Si, ven a esa hermosa dama...dijo albert señalando a candy quien salía de la cocina y se acercaba a ellos...

-"¿Candy?...preguntaron los tres...

-"Sí, quiero que todos me prometan que la cuidaran en mi ausencia...

Stear, archie y anthony intercambiaron rápidas miradas...

-"No se supone que ella cuidara de nosotros?...pregunto Archie con curiosidad...

-"¿Y ustedes necesitan quien los cuide?..contesto Albert levantando una ceja antes de continuar diciendo...-"Yo pensé que eran los hombres de la casa mientras yo no estaba...

Los tres se echaron a reír, era verdad, a pesar de sus cortas edades, ellos podían cuidarse por sí mismos, eran las institutrices quienes tenían que preocuparse...

Candy llego a donde ellos estaban y se preguntaba de qué se reían tanto...

-"Gracias candy por levantarlos y dejar que los viera antes de irme...comento albert levantándose de su posición y acercándose a ella...

-"Yo sé que ellos deseaban verte antes de irte...contesto ella viendo a los pequeños que lo rodeaban...

-"Cuídalos mucho, te llamo en la noche... dijo albert tomando de su mano y dándole un beso en su dorso logrando que a candy se le subieran los colores tan temprano...

-"Por supuesto que los cuidare...fue lo único que le dijo...

Albert volteo dirigiéndose a los pequeños -"Nos vemos en unos días y ya saben los que le pide...completo el guiñándole un ojo a los chicos los cuales sonreían en complicidad...

El auto pronto dejo la mansión dejando a una candy un poco confundida, no pudo dormir durante la noche, las palabras de albert resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez...ese no aceptare un No por respuesta se había quedado con ella... Y en el fondo la halagaba, deseaba que la cortejara, quizás si su situación fuera diferente, quizás si lo hubiese conocido en otro lugar que no fuera donde él era su jefe, pero lamentablemente lo era, así que no era lo correcto...Con eso en mente dirigió su atención a los pequeños...

-"Muy bien anthony, stear y archie, he preparado varias actividades para los siguientes días, pero primero vamos a desayunar...dijo ella mientras los chicos la seguían al comedor...

Al terminar el desayuno, lo primero que hicieron fue tomar algunas de las clases regulares que incluía, lectura, artes y matemáticas...después de la hora del almuerzo los chicos se fueron a tomar su siesta dejando a candy libre por algunas horas, al bajar después de asegurarse que ellos se durmieran se encontró con dorothy en la puerta donde había un joven que preguntaba por ella...

-"Señorita Candice White?...

- "Si...

- "Disculpe señorita puede firmar aquí, esto es para usted...

-"¿Para mí?...pregunto ella con curiosidad, nadie sabía donde ella trabajaba, ninguno de sus amigos lo sabían, todavía no le había escrito a la señorita pony o a la hermana maría. Así que era imposible que ellas le hubiesen dado la dirección a ninguno...

-"Si señorita...Contesto el joven...

-"Gracias, le dijo ella al recibir el paquete...Candy camino hasta una mesa y lo puso sin abrirlo.

-"Necesitas ayuda candy?..

-"No dorothy, gracias...

Dorothy se retiro mientras candy observaba aquel paquete que se notaba había sido delicadamente envuelto, y de paso había un sobre con una nota quizás?...se pregunto, no sabía porque pero se sentía inquieta. Después de caminar de un lado al otro por unos minutos decidió abrirlo, así que con mucho cuidado empezó a abrir aquel paquete, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al conseguir dentro de ella una rosa hecha de chocolate, o eso le parecía...

Sin poder resistirse tomo uno de los pétalos con sus dedos y comprobó que realmente era de chocolate, ¿pero quién?...se pregunto...tomo la nota y la saco del sobre y empezó a leerla...

_Pequeña,_

_Espero te guste, aunque estoy seguro que no es tan dulce como el sabor de tus labios, los cuales me muero por probar nuevamente..._

_Pensando en ti, _

_Albert..._

¡Albert!, dijo ella con tono de sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, este hombre no la iba a dejar sola, que pretendía!, derribar las pocas barreras que ella le había impuesto a ese sentimiento que al parecer no podía detener, que le pasaba apenas lo conocía, como es posible que se sienta de esa manera y que es eso de ¿Pequeña?, bueno si ella era pequeña en comparación con él, no podía decir que le había molestado o que no le había gustado su presente, pero ufff respiro resignada, llevo el paquete a la cocina y saco el resto de la rosa poniéndolo delicadamente en una bandeja ya que era grande... Como pensaba él que ella se comería todo eso...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Albert iba en el tren pensando que a esta hora ella habría recibido el primero de sus presentes, hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver su rostro de sorpresa, mientras tanto y después de haberlo meditado toda la noche decidió escribirle a su tía Elroy, lo último que deseaba era que se apareciera sin ser anunciada y mucho menos con la futura prometida...Tomo papel y lápiz y empezó a escribirle...

_Querida Tía,_

_Los chicos están bien, les encontré una nueva Institutriz y por lo menos esta vez no han dado problemas, sé muy bien de mi obligación, no necesita recordármelo a cada paso, no estoy tratando nada, solo que tengo muchos compromisos en estos momentos, le pido que aunque sea me deje finiquitar mis negocios, por favor comuníquele a la Baronesa Limmroth que tan pronto me encuentre libre de mis obligaciones yo mismo viajare a Escocia y definiremos la fecha._

_Cuídese mucho, _

_William Albert Andrew_

Cerro la carta y la puso en un sobre, tan pronto llegara a New York la enviaría, de ese modo ellas no vendrían a América y el tendría tiempo de investigar y resolver su compromiso, por los momentos quería enfocarse en cierta rubia que ocupaba su mente.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Después de haber dejado a William en la estación del tren George había llegado a las oficinas Andrew's, camino hasta su oficina y leyó con detenimiento las instrucciones de Albert, no había podido dejar de reírse antes semejantes pedidos, definitivamente el pobre se había enamorado, y no de manera normal ya que eso definitivamente había sido amor a primera vista.

Solo ese tipo de amor te impulsa a hacer locuras, al terminar de leer la hoja a su mente vinieron aquellas memorias de decisiones mal tomadas de su parte, ojala William sea más fuerte de lo que él fue y se deje llevar por su corazón y no por su sentimiento de responsabilidad. No como él, quien fue un cobarde y se conformo con ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con otro aun sabiendo que ella correspondía su amor.

Pero que podía hacer él, la situación era casi similar a la de William, Rosemary tenía la obligación de casarse con el hombre que su padre había escogido, su padre quien prácticamente lo había salvado de la miseria y el hambre. Como podía él ir en contra de su palabra...

**- Flash Back -**

William Andrew por primera vez en su vida visitaba uno de los suburbios en Londres, ya que su pequeña Rosemary quien apenas tenía ocho años estaba muy enferma, habían tratado de todo y nada parecía funcionar, su dinero y su abolengo no servían para nada en esos momentos ya que ni los mejores doctores habian podido encontrarle una cura.

Mientras caminaba buscando aquella dirección que le habían dado, donde encontraría una de esas mujeres curanderas que se ocupaban de preparar diferentes tipos de curas que no eran convencionales un joven armado lo intercepto pidiéndole que le diera todo el dinero y la ropa que portaba, el no portaba arma así que no se podía defender pero en eso un joven no mayor de catorce años acudió a su ayuda, estaba impresionado con aquel chiquillo de ropas sucias, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desarmado al joven que intento robarlo...

Sintiéndose agradecido le pregunto su nombre...

-"Mi nombre es George Johnson señor y un caballero como usted no debería de andar por estos lados...le replico el joven...

-"Lo sé pero es que ando desesperado, mi hija está muy enferma...no pudo terminar de hablar george lo interrumpió...

-"Usted está buscando a la señora Madeleine, ella puede ayudarlo...

Así fue como george lo llevo a donde la dama quien le ofreció una cura, pero también le advirtió que su hija no podía tener hijos o perdería la vida. Solo cuando la edad fuera apropiada tenía que volver a visitarla y así ella le prepararía una nueva cura. William se sintió agradecido con ella y george, a este último le ofreció una oportunidad de educación y trabajo. George acepto con mucho gusto la oportunidad.

Al llegar a aquella mansión en escocía le ofrecieron ropas y comida, así pasaron los días hasta que finalmente William le informo donde lo mandarían a estudiar, george siempre se sintió agradecido por la oportunidad. Así que se propuso a estudiar mucho para ayudar aquel hombre que lo estaba ayudando en esos momentos.

Pasaron los años y se había convertido en la mano derecha del jefe de la familia, el señor William estaba muy feliz, no solo por el regreso de su hija, pero también el futuro patriarca había nacido. George nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla hasta ese entonces, como imaginarse que tan solo al ella llegar sus ojos se encontrarían. Ahí se encontraba el, congelado en su sitio, sus ojos verdes lo miraban sin disimular.

El se sintió en el banquillo de los acusados al ver como su padre lo había notado, así que haciendo un esfuerzo grande se retiro, pero no, no se quedo quieto él tenía que verla de nuevo, y eso fue su gran error, porque los dos se habían enamorado, salían a escondida, se veían en el jardín, su amor era imposible, él lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, hasta que un día William se dio cuenta y lo llamo...

-"Olvídate de ella George, ella es mi tesoro y no permitiré que se case contigo, yo te aprecio mucho amigo pero mi hija ya la he comprometido con otro caballero de su estatus social, así que te pido te alejes de ella, si la amas tanto déjala tener un futuro.

Esas palabras fueron como un cuchillo para George, que podía hacer él, le debía todo a él, así que hizo lo que él creyó correcto, fue un cobarde, no lucho...Y ella después de llorar entre sus brazos se caso...

Luego William y su esposa sufrieron aquel accidente, para ese entonces era demasiado tarde Rosemary estaba esperando su primer hijo, el viajo a Londres en busca de aquella mujer, la cura solo alargo un poco sus años, Rosemary tuvo su hijo pero luego ella murió... Y su esposo simplemente no soporto su pérdida dejando al pobre de Anthony en manos de William Albert Andrew quien era el nuevo patriarca de la familia Andrew...

**-Fin Flash Back-**

-"Señor Johnson, esta nota acaba de llegar en su nombre...Amelia interrumpió sus recuerdos...

-"Gracias Amelia... contesto el tomando el papel...

George abrió y lo leyó, Arnold había llegado a escocía, rogaba que consiguiera algo y pronto mientras tanto seguiría las instrucciones de William.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

La Noche había llegado en la mansión, candy había pasado la tarde junto con los chicos en el rosedal de anthony, al pequeño se le había ocurrido crear una nueva especie de rosa, así que después de bañarlos y cenar el teléfono sonó en la Mansión...

-"Candy el señor William desea hablar contigo...dijo dorothy cuando candy y los chicos se dirigían a sus habitaciones...

-"Es el tío candy, yo quiero hablar primero por favor...dijo el pequeño anthony mientras se acercaban donde el teléfono estaba.

-"Muy bien, tú serás el primero...contesto ella mientras stear y archie protestaban...

-"Pero a solas candy, queremos hablar con él a solas...pidieron los tres, dejando a candy sorprendida...ella los dejo con el teléfono sorprendida de que prácticamente no querían que ella escuchara lo que le tenían que decirle a Albert...

-"Como pasaron su día, se portaron bien?...pregunto albert por el teléfono...

-"Si tío, pero tenemos problemas...

-"¿Así que clase de problemas anthony?...

-"Es candy tío, creemos que tiene un novio...dijeron los tres...

-"¿Un Novio?...pregunto albert mientras su corazón se empezó a acelerar...

-"Si tío, hoy en la tarde encontramos una rosa de chocolate en la mesa y cuando le preguntamos solo nos dijo que se lo había mandado un amigo...

Albert se sintió tranquilo, ahora sabía lo que pasaba, se le había olvidado cuan curiosos sus pequeños sobrinos podían ser...

-"La rosa se la envié yo... dijo el esperando la reacción de los pequeños, tenía que decirles la verdad, sino ellos podían fácilmente sabotear sus regalos...

Los tres casi pegaron un gritito de alegría y sorpresa...

-"Anthony, archie, stear están ahí...llamo Albert al no escuchar ninguna respuesta...y entonces los escucho decir en unisonó...

-"Al tío le gusta candy, le gusta candy...Albert se echo a reír, se estaban burlando de el...

-"Ok, suficiente...les dijo llamándoles la atención...

-"No te preocupes tío, nosotros nos aseguraremos que nadie te la quite...dijo stear mientras anthony y archie seguían riéndose...

-"Gracias chicos sabía que podía contar con ustedes, ahora le pueden dar el teléfono...

Anthony llamo a candy, al entrar nuevamente ella noto como ellos la veían riéndose con picardía, de que se reían?... se preguntaba...

Stear, archie y anthony salieron directo a sus cuartos dejando a candy sola en el teléfono...

-"Si el tío se casa con candy, ella se quedaría con nosotros por siempre...comento Archie

-"Si, ella sería nuestra mama...contesto Anthony...

-"Entonces tenemos que ayudar al tío...dijo Stear que era el mayor del grupo...

Mientras ellos originaban un plan para ayudar a su tío candy hablaba con albert por el teléfono...

-"¿Cómo fue el viaje en tren?...pregunto ella tratando de disimular su nerviosismo...

-"Estuvo ok, pero tú estuviste en mis pensamientos durante todo el camino...contesto el casi en un tono meloso...

Candy no sabía que responder ante tal declaración, este hombre era directo y no andaba con rodeos...tan pronto recupero un poco su voz dijo.

-"Gracias...por el detalle, pero sabes que no tienes porque hacerlo, ya te dije que...no pudo terminar, el no la dejo...

-"Ya sé lo que me dijiste y simplemente no lo acepto...

-"Albert!...yo..yo...uyy no sabía cómo responderle...

-"Tu solo déjate querer candy, déjame entrar pequeña...dijo tiernamente esperando escuchar su reacción...

-"Buenas noches albert, tengo que irme...contesto ella nuevamente a la defensiva y sin dejarlo seguir...

-"Buenas noches pequeña...contesto el resignado...

Candy fue a revisar a los chicos y al verlos tranquilos y durmientes salió a su habitación con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, al cambiarse se sentó en la cama y tomo la nota de él, la leyó una y otra vez, claro que ella deseaba besarlo también, que iba a hacer...se preguntaba una y otra vez...Con ese pensamiento y después de cambiarse se quedo dormida...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Los días pasaban y candy seguía recibiendo detalles de Albert a la misma hora cada día, sus notas la llenaban de emoción, se sentía como una adolecente esperando por las cartas de un novio lejano, también la actitud de los pequeños la tenían asombrada, no paraban de hablar de su tío, tío albert esto, tío albert aquello...

Y las llamadas de Albert hacían que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina, no importaba si ella trataba de cortar la llamada, el efecto era el mismo, sabía que él se estaba colando en lo más profundo de su ser pero no daría su brazo a torcer...Se había ido por algunos días y ya lo extrañaba, un sentimiento dentro de ella crecía sin poder detenerlo, y el hecho de recibir sus presentes, notas y llamadas la tenían suspirando por él aun mas...

Al cuarto día ella misma estaba en la puerta ansiosa, esperando por aquel joven que le traía sus detalles y sus notas a la misma hora cada día, pero ese día el no vino y por primera vez se sintió decepcionada, hasta llego a preguntarse si al pobre joven le habría pasado algo...

Sintiéndose triste continúo con su rutina, a la hora de la cena las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par dando paso a William Albert Andrew quien al entrar en el comedor la dejo sin aliento...Su primer impulso era salir corriendo y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento pero uso todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo...

-"Tío!...gritaron los pequeños...

-"Llegue a tiempo entonces...dijo el acercándose a cada uno de ellos...

-"Si, apenas íbamos a cenar tío...

Albert después de saludar a los pequeños se acerco a ella...

-"Señorita Candy...dijo tomando de su mano y dándole un suave beso, el cual hizo que los chicos se rieran.

Candy suspiro brevemente recuperando su compostura para luego dirigirse a él formalmente...

-"Señor Andrew...

-"Albert candy, llámeme Albert...contesto el soltando su mano y caminando hasta sentarse en su asiento...

-"Albert, espero que su viaje haya sido productivo...

-"Si, finalmente no tendré que viajar a New York en lo que resta del año...

-"Me alegro...contesto ella simplemente...

La cena transcurrió amenamente mientras los chicos le repetían todo lo que habían hecho durante esos días, Albert ponía mucha atención a todo lo que ellos decían, se sentía sumamente feliz el verlos de esa manera, y todo era gracias a ese ángel que no había abandonado sus pensamientos en ningún momento, hasta llego a pensar que no era saludable su obsesión con ella. Pero se preguntaba si ella lo habría extrañado aunque fuera un poquito como él lo hizo con ella, al parecer no había hecho ningún progreso, ella buscaba cualquier excusa para colgarle el teléfono, no lo llamo ni una sola vez, le habrían gustado sus detalles...respiro fuertemente sintiendo una angustia en su pecho de tan solo pensar que él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y que ella no sintiera nada por el...

De cuando en cuando la miraba pero ella no lo dejaba ver sus esmeraldas, se sentía un poco frustrado, ella se había colado en cada fibra de su ser en tan poco tiempo y al parecer ella no sentía lo mismo por él...Al terminar la cena vio como ella tomaba de las manos a los pequeños, nuevamente evitando verlo, necesitaba hablar con ella así que la detuvo...

-"Podemos hablar después que termines con ellos...

Candy finalmente lo miro nerviosa, no sabía por cuánto tiempo podía controlar sus emociones...

-"La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada...

-"Sera solo unos minutos, prometo portarme bien... contesto con una sonrisa de disculpa...

-"Bien, regreso en unos minutos...contesto ella mientras él le daba las buenas noches a sus sobrinos...

-"Te espero en el jardín...dijo él mientras ella solo asentaba y caminaba con los chicos a sus habitaciones...

Al llegar a la habitación, ella ayudo a stear, archie y anthony a cambiarse en sus pijamas, cuando ellos estuvieron en sus camas, ella empezó a leerles un cuento, no le tomo mucho tiempo cuando vio como ellos se quedaron dormidos...Apagando la luz en su camino salió de la habitación de ellos, se quedo unos minutos pegada de la puerta al cerrarla, porque estaba tan nerviosa, sabia porque pero no lo quería aceptar, sabía que si el trataba de besarla no se iba a negar, como? si lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo, sabía que apenas estuviera a solas con el no tendría fuerza de voluntad.

Respiro profundo varias veces antes de bajar, al llegar al jardín ahí lo vio, con su perfil perfecto, con aquel aroma a maderas que la invadían, con su porte masculino que hacían que sus piernas temblaran, estaba en la propia boca del lobo ante este hombre que solo lo podía comparar con uno de los dioses del Olimpo...su cuerpo temblaba ante su sola presencia, sabría el todo lo que le estaba causando...

Albert voltio al sentir su aroma a rosas, podría reconocer ese aroma a millas de distancia, su aroma lo había perseguido hasta new york, sabría ella como lo tenía, sabría ella el estrago que estaba causando en el...

Sus ojos se encontraron sin decir palabra, azul con el verde se decían todo, ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra. Candy caminaba a su encuentro atraída por un hilo invisible sin darse cuenta...Al llegar a donde él se encontraba hizo algo que dejo a un Albert sin aliento...

Fue esta vez ella quien comenzó el asalto, sin pensar se lanzo a él, sus manos se habían enredado en su cuello y luego en sus cabellos, mientras que su boca buscaba la de él sin darle tiempo...Albert se había quedado sorprendido por unos momentos para luego corresponder a sus besos, ella lo besaba con pasión, pasión que él sentía por ella...su aliento fresco, su perfume, su tibio cuerpo, quería todo de ella. Como negarse a algo que él deseaba, sus manos en su cintura sosteniéndola, envolviéndola, atrayéndola si se podía aun mas contra su cuerpo...Aquella pasión contenida estaba a flor de piel y solo cuando ellos saciaron aquella necesidad que los había consumido a los dos se fueron separando, albert no la soltó y candy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho...

-"Entonces si me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti?...pregunto él aun saboreando el sabor de sus labios...

-"Albert...fue lo único que ella pudo decir...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Author Note: **WARNING- WARNING- DANGER- DANGER...el próximo capítulo no es apto para aquellos que padecen del corazón...jejejejeje...han sido advertidos...;)

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:**

**Carla grandchester:** Me alegra mucho que te gusten los tres paladines, jejejeje me recuerdan mucho de mis sobrinos, espero que este capítulo también te guste...saludos :-)

**Humurita:** Pauli amiga...la baronesa, pronto muy pronto...y que te parece parte de lo que el rubio tenía planeado, yo creo que le funciono?..jejejeje como que (im)paciente?... asi me siento yo con mis escritores favoritos y ellos nada que actualizan.. :)...

**monybert: **febril es poco, nuestro príncipe tiene sangre en las venas, caballero si pero con fuego o asi por lo menos me lo quiero ...saludos amiga y cuídate...

**corner: **gracias amiga, aquí te dejo el otro capítulo..siiii :-)

**lety: **Gracias amiga por tus palabras, de verdad que uno trata lo mejor y lo hago de corazón como todas mis amigas escritoras...espero que este capítulo también te guste...cuídate y un abrazote..:-)

**Lila:** Amiga dígale al esposo que usted no está loca, solo enamorada , eso le digo yo al mío, sino pues imagínate no me dejara escribir ...por supuesto que habrán muchos besos, abrazos y algo mas...LOL... un abrazote ..siiii :-)

**Blanca Andrew: **Lo cambie porque no sabía cuántas chiquitas leían mis historias así que estoy bajando el tono aqui, jejejeje...cuídate

**luna: **amiga ya se te extrañaba por estos lares, me alegro mucho que la historia te guste a ver si este capítulo también lo hace...siii :-)

**SERENA NOVALEE:** Amiga no sabes cuánto me rio con tus ocurrencias, my goodness tu sí que eres divertida, el otro día leyendo tu comentario en podre amarla casi me da de tanto reírme, especialmente con eso de 1,2,3,4, UUUFFFF ya me calme...jajajaja que divertida, la verdad me alegra el día saber que te llene de tantas emociones..y por supuesto que no los hare sufrir mucho o sí?...un abrazote...siiii...:-)

**MIRIAM RAMIREZ: **Me alegra mucho que te encante la historia a ver si este capítulo te gusta también y si es verdad a fuego lento se cocina mejor pero en este caso no tan lento jajajajaj..siiii...saludos..:-)

**Lizzymoon30:** Gracias me alegro que estes emocionada enamorándote de Albert y quien no, el es simplemente perfecto...siiii..un abrazote..:-)

**Olimpia: **Sera?...jajajaja si quise ponerle un poquito de sazón a su personalidad...a ver qué te parece este capitulo...siii..saludos..:-)

**Milady: **romántico y tierno es my mojo Milady, un abrazote amiga y espero que te guste este capítulo..siii..:-)

**Vere Canedo: **amiga, siii esas dos si que dan miedo, espera y ve...cuidate...siii ;)

**EnakaT: **I appreciate your comments and I thank you for reading. Hope you continue with it. Let me know what you think of the next one.

**JENNY: **Si eso crees, uyy bueno no puedo garantizar que la tia sea buena esta vez pero veamos que hace esta pareja siiii...:-)

**Gelsie: **Amiga me alegro que estés aquí con nosotras en esta nueva aventura de albert y candy...aquí te dejo el capítulos...un abrazote..siii..:-)


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años...jejejejeje...que exagerada soy...no de verdad suavice como pude el lenguaje... de todos modos están advertidos...Gracias...Un abrazote a todas...siiii.. :)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

**Capitulo Seis**

Albert sentía como su corazón latía rápido contra su pecho, no podía estar más feliz, no había hecho otra cosa más que pensar en ella, en cómo entrar en su corazón y ahora para su mayor sorpresa era ella quien lo había besado, era ella a la que tenía en esos momentos entre sus brazos, era ella quien en ese beso le había enseñado lo apasionada que era y que él no le era indiferente...Ella era perfecta para él, no había dudas, un par de esmeraldas lo observaban con sus mejillas encendidas...

-"No te sientas avergonzada por haberme demostrado que también me extrañabas, no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace, porque yo no deje de pensar en ti...dijo el sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos...

-"Albert, es que yo apenas te conozco, y ahora que pensaras tu de mí?, yo no debí...contesto candy sintiéndose apenada por que prácticamente se había lanzado a sus brazos...

-"Hmmmm...Déjame decirte lo que pienso yo, que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener entre mis brazos a una hermosa dama que comparte mi pasión por la naturaleza, una dama que ha hecho que mis tremendos sobrinos la adoren en tan poco tiempo, y a quien quiero llegar a conocer en todos los aspectos...Eso es lo que pienso yo candy...contesto el viéndola tiernamente...

Candy trato de bajar su rostro pero él no la dejo...

-"No! déjame siempre ver esos hermosos ojos que posees pequeña, nunca escondas ese adorable rostro que tienes, porque desde el primer momento en que lo vi quede prendado de ti...

-"Albert!...será mejor que me retire, es muy tarde y yo...yo...no pudo terminar él la interrumpió...

-"No, no te puedes ir y dejarme sin una respuesta...

-"¿Una respuesta?..¿A qué pregunta?...contesto ella mirándolo sin entender y sin poder moverse porque los brazos de él la mantenían sujeta contra su cuerpo...

-"Candy, crees que voy a dejarte ir así como así?... La pregunta es muy obvia pequeña, quiero que de hoy en adelante seas mía...

-"¡¿Qué?!... contesto ella tragando seco y con los ojos abiertos de par en par...

Albert contuvo sus ganas de reír por la expresión en su rostro, definitivamente sus palabras no habían salido de la manera más correcta pero es que no se pudo ayudar la verdad era esa, la quería para él, así que haciendo acopio de si mismo se dirigió nuevamente a ella...

-"Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que seas mi novia candy...

-"Albert!...yo...yo no creo que podamos o debamos...contesto ella con cierta contradicción en su voz porque si quería ser su novia, pero ella trabajaba para él y ahí estaba realmente su dilema...

-"Si podemos y porque dices que no debamos candy?... ¿es por los chicos?...pregunto el confundido...

-"Albert yo trabajo para ti y los chicos quizás se molesten, o peor aun terminen odiándome...

-"Pequeña ellos ya lo saben, ellos saben que fui yo el que te envié todos esos presentes, y ellos te adoran...le dijo tomando con una mano su barbilla para que no bajara su rostro...

-"Ellos lo saben...murmuro ella ahora poniendo las piezas juntas, recordaba que los pequeños no habían dejado de hablar de su tío esto, su tío aquello...

-"Si ellos lo saben y nos han dado su aprobación, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y por lo de trabajar para mi entonces considérate desempleada...

-"¡Albert!...no es gracioso...

-"Solo dime que sí, que más quiere de este pobre hombre enamorado, o es que acaso no sientes nada por mí?...tenía que preguntárselo, tantos peros lo estaban llevando al borde...

Candy se perdió en sus ojos azules, los cuales desde que los había visto no había hecho otra cosa que batallar ese sentimiento que crecía dentro de ella, solo que era difícil decírselo...

-"Si...le contesto...

-"¿Si es mi respuesta?, ¿si sientes algo por mí?...pregunto el tratando de entenderla...

-"Ambas, si quiero ser tu novia y claro que siento algo profundo por ti...contesto ella esta vez poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello...

Albert sonrió complacido y esta vez acorto la distancia de sus rostro y tomo sus labios como lo había querido hacer desde hace rato, la beso suave y tiernamente disfrutando de cada roce que hacía en ellos, ella definitivamente lo tenía en sus manos, sus suaves labios eran el cielo para él...en lo único que pensaba era en que quería pasar cada día y cada noche perdido en ella.

Muy a su pesar y a regañadientes se separo de ella, respiro profundo para luego decirle...-"Será mejor que te deje descansar o mis sobrinos no me perdonaran si te mantengo levantada conmigo hasta altas horas de la noche...

Candy sabía que no había marcha atrás, sus besos no la dejaban pensar o razonar, quería quedarse ahí con él, respirar ese aroma a madera que provenía de su tibio cuerpo, estar entre sus brazos...Pero él tenía razón...

-"Si tienes razón...fue lo único que pudo decir...

Albert se separo un poco de ella sin soltar su mano y comenzó a guiarlos de vuelta dentro de la mansión, en el camino no podía dejar de admirar su perfil, ella le había dicho que si, habían tantas cosas que quería saber de ella, se aseguraría de que se quedara con él, no sabía cómo pero no dejaría que se marchara...Al llegar a su puerta le dio otro beso...

-"Que descanses pequeña, mañana hablaremos con más calma y se lo diremos a los chicos...

-"Si, buenas noches Albert...contesto ella esta vez soltando su mano que el aun continuaba sujetando...

Albert no quería dejarla ir pero sabía que no podía dar pasos apresurados, la dejo entrar en su cuarto y se fue caminando al suyo, al entrar en su habitación su alegría aun seguía en sus labios, aunque aun tenía un detalle que resolver, el cual no sabía si decírselo o no y si lo hacía de seguro lo dejaría...Mejor era esperar, era muy pronto y además una idea se le había ocurrido pero lo discutiría con George al siguiente día en su oficina...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy se levanto esa mañana muy alegre, había dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios sintiéndose feliz como nunca en su vida, pero estaba un poco nerviosa, cómo los pequeños reaccionarían, a pesar de que Albert le había dicho que no se preocupara, que ellos los aprobaban, que ellos sabían, no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta...

Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de los pequeños pero para su mayor sorpresa ellos ya no estaban, donde podrían estar? aun era muy temprano...Bajo las escaleras, reviso el comedor, la cocina, la sala y aun no los encontraba...De repente escucho risas que provenían del jardín y al acercarse vio a Albert con sus sobrinos observando una de las nuevas rosas que Anthony había creado...

-"Buenos días... dijo ella tímidamente haciendo que todos ellos voltearan a verla...

Albert al verla le sonrió y se acerco a ella tomando de sus manos...-"Buenos días candy...

-"¡Candy!...llamaron los chicos acercándose a ellos dos...

-"Así que eres la novia del tío, entonces eso te hace nuestra ¿tía?...pregunto stear...

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par, albert ya se los había dicho...pero eso de ser su tía no sabía cómo responderlo...Albert noto como ella lo veía sin saber que decirles a los pequeños...

-"Muy buena pregunta stear, pero no, aun no...contesto Albert...

-"¿De qué se estaban riendo albert cuando entre?...

-"Las nuevas rosas que anthony sembró una de ella abrió un capullo y adivina como la ha llamado...

-"Dulce Candy, la cree especialmente para ti candy...contesto anthony sonriente...haciendo que candy se acercara a él...-"Gracias Anthony...le dijo ella abrazándolo con una lagrima en su rostro, todo era demasiado perfecto y no lo podía creer, ahí estaba ella en aquella mansión con tres adorables pequeños y a su lado un hombre maravilloso, no sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad que sentía en esos momentos...

-"Estas bien candy?...pregunto albert al verla llorar...

-"Si estoy bien, estas lagrimas son de felicidad...les dijo...

-"Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos a desayunar...les dijo albert mientras tomaba de la mano a candy y caminaban hacia el comedor...los pequeños se reían al ver como su tío llevaba a candy con sus dedos entrelazados...

Al terminar el desayuno Albert tenía que irse a la oficina, pero les prometió venir a almorzar con ellos...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Al llegar a su oficina lo primero que hizo fue reunirse con George...

-"William te ves muy alegre esta mañana...pregunto george sin poder evitarlo, la cara de albert proyectaba nada más que felicidad...

-"Así es george, candy me ha aceptado y hay algo que debo pedirte, necesito que envíes a Arnold de inmediato a escocía, quiero que investigue a la familia Limmroth, debe haber algo que me ayude a romper mi compromiso con ellos...

-"William perdóname por lo que he hecho pero me tome la libertad yo de enviarlo, arnold se encuentra desde hace una semana en escocía...

-"¿Cómo?...contesto albert sorprendido pero agradecido al mismo tiempo...-"¿Y?..ha encontrado algo que me ayude...

-"No, aun no he escuchado nada de él desde su llegada, estas cosas algunas veces toman tiempo...

-"Si, es cierto...Y...Gracias George...

-"No hay de que William, solo esperemos que Madame Elroy no decida regresar antes de tener algo solido en nuestras manos...

-"No, ella no regresara aun, yo le envié una carta tranquilizándola y asegurándole que sería yo el que viajaría...

-"¿Se lo vas a decir a la señorita candy?...

-"Aun no george, es demasiado pronto, lo estuve pensando y se lo diré cuando el momento sea adecuado pero por ahora tengo las esperanzas de salir de este compromiso...

-"Muy bien, pero no tardes en decírselo, estoy seguro que si le explicas la situación ella entenderá...

-"Eso espero George, eso espero...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew estaba en su estudio terminando de leer la carta que su sobrino le había enviado, su rostro reflejaba molestia, como era posible que William continuara retrasando su compromiso, ella ya no tenía cara para la baronesa quien últimamente se había convertido en su sombra, William no entendía la presión en la que ella vivía, porque le costaba tanto sentar cabeza a ese muchacho, ya era hora de que se casara...Al menos esta vez le dio buenas noticias y esos pequeños remolinos se estaban portando a la altura con su nueva Institutriz...

Debía congratular a tal persona, ella sabía lo difícil que esos tres podían ser, así que ahora el no tenia excusa, un mes le daría, un mes seria el plazo que tendría, si en un mes no se aparecía ella misma iría a Lakewood con la baronesa para formalizar su compromiso, y esta vez ni siquiera se lo informaría.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Mientras tanto los días pasaban en la mansión de Lakewood, la nuevas rosas creada por anthony ahora lucían en todo su esplendor, la servidumbre en la mansión de cuando en cuando observaban a la joven pareja y a los tres chiquillos que de la noche a la mañana habían cambiado, entre ellos murmuraban lo feliz que veían al señor y a los niños...Lo maravillosa que era candy con ellos y que la alegría había vuelto a la mansión...

Albert ese día había decidido decirle todo a candy, no quería ocultarle nada, lamentablemente para el no habían tenido buenas noticias de Arnold, un mes había pasado y nada, Albert sentía que tenía que ser sincero con ella, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a la tía elroy pero lo haría después de hablar con ella, sus intenciones eran claras, él la amaba, un mes había pasado desde aquella vez que ella aceptara ser su novia y desde ese día entonces habían disfrutado de cada momento juntos, había conocido a sus madres en la colina de pony y ellas lo habían aceptado, los chicos por su parte se habían divertido un montón en aquel lugar donde ella creció, también les enseño aquel árbol que le gustaba trepar cuando apenas era una niña. Conoció a sus amigos especialmente aquel ranchero llamado Tom quien lo amenazo con romperle la cara si le hacía daño a su hermana, porque eso era ella para él.

El estaba seguro de lo que quería, si ella lo aceptaba después de decirle su dilema, le pediría que se casara con él y solo así hablaría con su tía, de esa manera nada ni nadie los podría separar, pero tenía que decirle todo aquel asunto, así que había planeado cenar afuera, sin los chicos, serian solo ella y el, sin interrupciones...

Salió de su habitación un poco nervioso...Nervioso porque no sabía como ella reaccionaria cuando le explicara lo de su prometida, nervioso porque tenía miedo que ella le digiera que no a su propuesta, respiro hondo y toco a su puerta... ella le abrió...

-"Candy...dijo casi en un susurro, ella lucía un vestido verde botella entallado a su figura dejando a Albert sin respiración...

Candy sonrió al ver su expresión, no estaba segura de usar aquel vestido pero ahora que iban a ser solo los dos se dijo porque no, dorothy cuidaría de los chicos mientras ellos dos iban a cenar juntos...Todo había cambiado desde aquel día, ella se sentía como una princesa porque así era como él la hacía sentir, con sus detalles, con cada palabra, con sus besos. Pero esta noche serian solo los dos, le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle...

-"Estoy lista...

Albert salió de su estupor, ella se veía más hermosa que nunca, esto iba a ser difícil para el...se dijo asimismo ofreciéndole su brazo para bajar...

-"Te ves hermosa candy...

-"Y tú luces muy guapo Albert...

-"Si, te parezco guapo candy...

-"Porque lo dudas Albert...

-"No lo sé, será porque hoy no me has dado ningún beso, o será porque me has tenido abandonado...dijo el poniendo un puchero que hizo que candy se riera, no sabía quién era peor, él o sus sobrinos...

-"Entonces será mejor que remediemos esa situación señor Andrew...

-"Si y que tienes en mente...contesto el levantando una ceja...

-"Bueno después de la cena si te portas bien te recompensare...contesto ella sonriente y picara porque sabía como él se ponía cuando ella jugaba de esa manera con él...

-"Entonces mejor nos vamos porque no puedo esperar a recibir mi recompensa...

Albert la ayudo a montarse en el auto, no quería ningún chofer, solo quería que fueran ellos dos...A donde iban no había nadie que los pudiera molestar, tenía que asegurarse que ella lo escuchara, así que después de mucho meditarlo sabia cual era el lugar apropiado para tal conversación...

-"¿Albert a donde vamos?...pregunto candy al ver como se adentraban mas y mas dentro de las propiedades de Lakewood...

-"Es una sorpresa, señorita curiosidad...

Ella se rindió y se dedico a verlo manejar, había algo diferente en sus ojos, preocupación tal vez? no lo sabía pero le parecía que iban a aquella cabaña que visitaron hace tiempo...Al llegar el detuvo el auto y salió a ayudarla a bajar del mismo...

-"Albert si me hubieses dicho que vendríamos aquí no me hubiese vestido así...contesto ella viendo su vestido y zapatillas...

-"Así estas perfecta candy... contesto el tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña...

Candy no podía negar que estaba complacida, prefería estar ahí con el que cuando los dos iban a restaurantes donde al parecer eran el centro de atracción cuando llegaban...Al entrar en la cabaña ella se sorprendió, todo estaba cuidadosamente arreglado, al parecer él había enviado a la servidumbre a arreglarlo todo para ellos...

- "Señorita...dijo el invitándola a sentarse en la mesa...candy le sonrió sentándose...

El abrió una botella de vino que estaba en hielo ya esperando por ellos y empezó a servirle un poco en su copa y luego en la de el...Al terminar se sentó, no sabía por dónde empezar, esperaría hasta después de cenar...Candy lo notaba nervioso no sabía porque pero era algo que ella ya empezaba a reconocer en el...

-"Gracias albert, todo está muy hermoso, como siempre no dejas de asombrarme con tus detalles...

-"Nunca será suficiente pequeña, entiende que tu eres todo para mí...candy no podía creer como él la hacía sentir, esas simples palabras tocaban su corazón, después de regalarle una sonrisa empezaron a comer lo que le habían preparado, la cena transcurrió mientras ellos discutían lo cotidiano, acerca de los chicos, el trabajo de Albert y todo aquello que ellos compartían...

Al terminar de cenar albert se armo de valor, no podía darle más vuelta al asunto, era ahora o nunca se dijo...respiro hondo y se levanto invitándola a venir con el...La llevo a un amplio sillón que se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Al sentarse tomo de sus mano y empezó...

-"Candy hay dos razones por la cual quería que fuéramos nosotros dos, la primera razón es la más difícil para mí de explicarte, te pido que por favor me escuches y que entiendas porque no te lo había dicho antes...Promete que me escucharas primero...

Ella no entendía que podía ser aquello tan malo para que él estuviera así...así que solo asentó invitándolo a seguir...

-"Desde hace muchos años y por tradición en mi familia, mis padres decidieron con quien yo tendría que casarme, a juicio de ellos eso uniría a nuestras familias haciéndolas más poderosas y aumentando nuestras fortunas garantizando así el futuro de ellas...se detuvo un momento observando cada detalle en su rostro, continuo esperando la mas mínima reacción...

Candy lo escuchaba atenta, estaba el tratando de decirle que estaba comprometido, ¿era eso?...

-"¿Quieres decir que estas comprometido?...pregunto ella con un nudo en su garganta...

-"Así es, en los últimos cinco años he estado evitando ese compromiso...Pero mi tía Elroy me está esperando en escocía para seleccionar la fecha del compromiso...

Candy se separo de él casi bruscamente...-"¡¿Qué?!...no sabía si insultarlo, gritarle, pegarle, estaba experimentando demasiados sentimientos al mismo tiempo, sentía un dolor intenso en su pecho...Se levanto del sillón apretando sus manos a los lados de su vestido, en ese momento pensó que todo había sido un juego, el solo había jugado con ella, él la envolvió solo para ahora decirle... ¡¿qué?!... ¡¿que estaba comprometido?! y que había sido un placer conocerla...

Albert al verla tan contrariada se levanto también...

-"Pero yo no me quiero casar con ella candy, escúchame pequeña...Fue demasiado tarde ella salió de la cabaña corriendo sin escucharlo, albert la siguió de inmediato, se había imaginado diferente escenarios, como hombre de negocios que era siempre podía imaginarse cualquier tipo de situación, pero esta, que ella huyera nunca lo vio venir, sino hubiera asegurado la puerta...

Candy espera, gritaba él...podía escuchar su llanto y eso le dolía...porque diablos no lo dejo terminar...tuvo que poner un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarla, era increíble que pudiera correr de esa manera con ese vestido...

-"No sigas corriendo, no tienes porque llorar, prometiste que me escucharías...dijo él mientras la volteaba lentamente pero sosteniéndola de manera que no se escapara...

Candy lloraba de la rabia...

-"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?!...¡¿por qué no me dejaste tranquila?!... ¡¿Por qué Albert?!...le gritaba ella mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre...

-"Porque te amo candy, no sabes lo feliz que soy desde que estas a mi lado, yo no me voy a casar con ella, me escuchas...Nunca te haría daño candy...Nunca...espeto el sosteniéndola aun mas fuerte contra su pecho...

Candy no entendía nada, su mente le daba vueltas, por un lado le dice que su tía lo espera en escocía y por el otro le dice que no se casara, que era entonces?, no sabe cuánto tiempo paso cuando sintió como él la levanto por sus piernas y la cargaba de vuelta hacia la cabaña...No tenía fuerza de voluntad de pelear con el porqué ella también lo amaba...Su llanto se convirtió en sollozos mientras tenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho llenándose de su olor...

Albert la llevo de regreso a la cabaña, al entrar y cerrar la puerta subió directo a la habitación que era suya, se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo sin soltarla, quería que ella entendiera que él no la dejaría ir. Candy levanto su rostro fijándose en los ojos de el...

-"Yo no quiero que me dejes candy, yo te quiero a mi lado, entiéndelo por favor, no puedo cambiar la decisión que mis padres hicieron por mí, pero puedo elegir mi futuro y mi destino, y tu eres mi futuro, mi destino...Yo te amo pequeña y estoy siendo sincero contigo porque quiero que confíes en mi...

-"Albert, yo también te amo, pero...

-"Shhh...No hay peros que valga pequeña si tú me amas como yo a ti...le dijo él mientras la abrazaba posesivamente...Albert pudo sentir cuando ella comenzó a relajarse entre sus brazos, sin poder resistirse empezó a rozar sus labios con los de ella para luego tomar su boca por completo, al sentir como ella respondía a sus besos poco a poco abandono su boca y empezó a hacer un camino de besos por su barbilla, su cuello y sus hombros, ese vestido lo había mantenido distraído toda la noche, ahora sentía la necesidad de explorar su piel con sus manos, con sus labios...al escuchar como ella suspiraba con cada roce continúo su exploración subiendo poco a poco nuevamente por su cuello hasta morder levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-"¿Dime que eres mía candy ?— le susurro en su oído -"¿Dime que no te vas, que te quedas conmigo?... pidió con su ronca voz...

Como decirle que no cuando él la estaba llenando de sensaciones nunca antes experimentada por ella...-"Soy tuya albert, nunca te dejare...respondió al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su oído que creaba una sensación de electricidad en su piel...

Eso era lo único que Albert quería escuchar, que ella era suya y que no lo dejaría, sin pensarlo por más tiempo la fue acomodando en su cama, se acerco a ella y tomo nuevamente su boca, quería tocar y besar cada parte de ella, quería marcarla como suya, saber que ella le pertenecía y que desde ese momento nada los separaría...Pero tenía que deshacerse del vestido...

Mientras la besaba con sus manos expertas poco a poco se lo fue quitando y para su mayor placer ella lo ayudaba con aquella tarea, dándole libertad de explorar aquel hermoso cuerpo que estaba entre sus manos, se separo un poco de ella para verla, ella era más hermosa de lo que había soñado, sus cabellos rizados esparcidos en la cama la hacían lucir increíblemente bella, tan pronto pudo despojarla del resto de sus prendas con sus manos comenzó a acariciar cada parte de ella...Sus ojos verdes lo veían llenos de deseo, deseo que latía entre los dos, pero él quería que ella estuviera segura, iba a decir algo pero no pudo al sentir como ella tímidamente comenzaba a acariciar la piel desnuda de su pecho, sus manos se habían colado por debajo de su camisa dejándolo sin palabra, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias que ella le estaba dando... no había más nada de qué hablar solo dejarse llevar..

Ella temblorosa pero segura lo ayudo a salir de su camisa, quería también tener acceso a él, sus juegos de besos y caricias no la dejaban pensar, sintió como él se separo por un momento de ella y casi que protesta al perder su calor pero al verlo se dio cuenta que era solo para deshacerse de la ropa que él llevaba, sus ojos fijos en ella, y ella no sentía vergüenza por explorar con sus ojos aquel cuerpo masculino, se sentía hipnotizada, lo deseaba...

Albert no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, verla ahí en su cama observándolo con veneración fue algo que tocaba su corazón, desde que la vio por primera vez ella se había metido en su piel y ahora no podía controlarse más tenía que hacerla suya, su cuerpo se lo gritaba, se acercó nuevamente a ella y ahora que tenía acceso a todo su cuerpo con su boca mordió, lamió y succionó cada parte de su deliciosa piel...sentía como ella se estremecía con cada roce, aquellos pechos que se moldeaban a la perfección en sus manos los había saboreado con urgencia, todo en ella lo tenía ciego de deseo, quería darle todo, quería que disfrutara con él, supo que estaba lista para él cuando se arqueaba con cada roce y el ya no podía esperar mas...

Candy no pensaba solo sentía, los labios de albert en cada parte de su piel era más de lo que podía soportar, nunca pensó sentir tal deseo, deseo que se incrementaba al sentir cada movimiento de sus manos recorrer su cuerpo, con sus ojos totalmente cerrados perdida en todas las sensaciones que él la hacía sentir no se dio cuenta cuando albert se fue acomodando sobre su cuerpo solo sintió un fuerte dolor por unos momentos para luego convertirse en algo diferente que la hizo estremecer...

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar como ella misma gemía de placer, ahí vio a Albert quien estaba dentro de ella amándola, venerándola, con su respiración completamente agitada como la de ella, sus ojos la veían con amor, los dos se movían con la misma pasión, con aquel fuego que los quemaba y que tenían que apagar, ella supo en ese momento que solo a él le pertenecía, el era todo lo que ella quería y nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo...Sintió como sus movimientos eran cada vez más constantes, más profundos logrando que el cuerpo de ella se estremeciera de manera violenta al sentir varias oleadas eléctricas azotándola y recorriéndola por completo, no pudo evitar que cada fibra de su cuerpo se estremeciera gritando su nombre y escuchando al mismo tiempo como él le decía que la amaba antes de verlo caer sobre ella completamente agotado con su respiración aun descontrolada.

Albert se levanto para no molestarla con su peso, rodeándola con sus brazos la jalo hacia él...

-"¿Te encuentras bien?, le pregunto...No había querido hacerle daño, pero supo que fue su primera vez, el era el primero en su vida y se aseguraría de que fuera el único, a él no le cabía duda que ella le pertenecía...

-"Perfectamente bien...contesto ella aun recuperando su respiración...

-"Te amo pequeña nunca lo olvides...dijo el dándole un beso en sus cabellos...

-"Y yo a ti Albert... contesto antes que el sueño la venciera...

Albert la llamo una vez más y nada, entonces supo que ella se había quedado dormida...y era mejor dejarla dormir, había sido su primera vez y aunque él quisiera poseerla toda la noche sabía que tenía que dejarla descansar...así que resignado se durmió también...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

La mañana había llegado y un par de rubios dormía abrazados, el se había despertado temprano pero no se cansaba de ver a la pequeña rubia que tenía en sus brazos, nada había salido como él lo había planeado, había pasado la bendita semana entrenando a Pouppe para que le diera el anillo cuando le pidiera que se casara con el pero candy nuevamente lo había sorprendido, no era que se quejaba de lo que había pasado pero le hubiese gustado proponerle primero...Ahora solo tenía que esperar que ella se levantara y a ver si su mascota no perdió el anillo...

Candy abrió sus ojos cuando sintió como él la miraba...

-"Hola...dijo ella tímidamente...

-"Hola...contesto el sonriente al ver como las mejillas de ellas se enrojecían...

De repente candy se acordó de su discusión de anoche y levanto su rostro para preguntarle...

-"¿Vas a ir a escocía?

-"No...Por eso quiero empezar con la segunda razón que es la más importante para mí y que anoche no tuve la oportunidad de decirte...dijo el levantándose de la cama y saliendo directo al baño.

Candy lo veía confundida y aun más cuando vio que él estaba como dios lo trajo al mundo...verlo así era realmente perjudicial para su salud...ese hombre era tan bello...sacudió su cabeza y se envolvió si se puede aun mas entre las sabanas...

Albert salió del baño con unos bóxers y abrió la puerta del cuarto, dio la vuelta hacia donde ella estaba y se puso de rodillas en frente de la cama...Candy se preguntaba ¿qué estaba haciendo?...Entonces escucho como él llamo a Pouppe...quien apareció cargando una cajita negra como el color de su peludo cuerpo guindando en su cuello saltando directo en su regazo...

-"Pouppe que tienes ahí, le pregunto ella tomando la cajita de su cuello...-"Albert!...

-"Ábrelo pequeña...dijo el esperando su reacción...

Ella abrió aquella cajita viendo un anillo con dos diamantes de diferentes colores...entonces jadeo de la sorpresa, sería lo que ella estaba pensando...

-"Candy aceptas ser mi compañera de ahora en adelante, aceptas casarte conmigo pequeña...pidió el tomando la cajita de sus manos y sacando el anillo para ponérselo...

-"¡Albert!...ella no podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio...

- "Solo dime que si pequeña...

-"Si, por supuesto que si...le dijo mientras él se sentó en la cama para darle un beso...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

-"Dorothy, donde esta William!...Pregunto Elroy Andrew cuando apenas acababa de llegar...

-"El Señor William no ha regresado Madame Elroy...

Donde estará William, debí haberle informado, pero sabía que si lo hacía inventaría algunas de sus excusas...

-"Todo bien señora Elroy y William?, pensé que nos recibiría...

-"No se preocupe Baronesa Limmroth estoy segura que William pronto regresara...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos:**

**Blanca Andrew -** **Lila-** **carla grandchester-** **gabyselenator-** **MARY-** **mayraexitosa-** **monybert-** **Pauli-** **JENNY-** **SERENA NOVALEE-** **Rosi White-** **KattieAndrew-** **Olimpia-** **luna-** **Vere Canedo-** **Liliana-** **Lety-** **Milady-** **Sharon De Cullen-** **Gelsie.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas, si ya sé que me tarde un montón pero en mi defensa estaba celebrando el día de gracias (Thanksgiving) con la familia, así que apenas regrese me puse a editar los capítulos de mis historias...siiiiiii ahí les dejo un capítulo súper largo... espero lo disfruten...:)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

**Capitulo Siete**

-"¡¿Que significa esto?!"..."¡¿Y tú quién eres?!"... espeto la tía señalando con un dedo a candy...

Candy no podía ni hablar, el ver la cara de esa mujer la tenia aterrorizada, lo único que pudo imaginar es que era la tía de Albert, ¿pero dónde estaba Albert? se pregunto al buscarlo por toda la habitación con su mirada.

-"Mi nombre es Candice White, señora?...al fin pudo pronunciar...

-"Madame Elroy para ti, acaso eres ¿La Institutriz?...cuestiono la tía levantando una ceja...- "¡¿Y qué haces aquí con William?!", "¡Debería de darte vergüenza!", como es posible que mi sobrino permita que estés cuidando de los pequeños...dijo Elroy Andrew colérica...

-"Señora Elroy...Madame Elroy...yo...yo...Candy balbuceaba no entendía, donde estaba albert, porque la había dejado sola, se sentía avergonzada estando en esa cama sola, no tenía cara para enfrentar a esta señora...

Elroy Andrew la miraba con desprecio, por esa era que William no se quería casar, porque tenía con quien jugar...

-"Quiero que tomes tus cosas y te vayas de Inmediato, no permitiré que mi sobrino siga ensuciando el nombre de nuestra familia... -"¡Te exijo que te vayas!"...espeto Elroy Andrew una vez más...

Candy no podía pronunciar palabra, la mirada de odio que esa señora le estaba dando era más de lo que podía soportar, se sentía mal consigo misma, lagrimas brotaban por sus mejillas, albert la había dejado sola...¿Por qué albert?. Porque la había dejado sola... -"¡Albert!"... lo llamo llorando...

-"¡Candy, candy!"...despierta candy...Llamaba Albert una y otra vez al ver su cara llena de lágrimas mientras lo llamaba sin parar...

Candy empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente despertando de aquel mal sueño, lo primero que vio fueron aquellos ojos azul cielo que la miraban con preocupación...

- "¡Albert!"...exclamo ella lanzándose a sus brazos apretándolo fuertemente con sus brazos...

-"Pequeña que te pasa, ¿por qué estabas llorando?...pregunto albert mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su larga cabellera...

-"Albert tuve una horrible pesadilla, tu tía se apareció en esta habitación y me despreciaba, oh! albert, me odiaba...respondió ella entre sollozos...

-"Era solo un mal sueño pequeña, eso no ocurrirá, olvídalo, yo se que la tía es un poco difícil pero tan pronto te conozca ella te querrá tanto como nosotros lo hacemos, cálmate pequeña...dijo el ahora dándole pequeños besos...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew se encontraba descansando en su habitación, había sido un viaje muy largo, aunque sus pensamientos estaban centrados en su sobrino, lamentaba mucho obligarlo a contraer nupcias sin estar enamorado pero así había sido con cada uno de ellos, ella misma tuvo que casarse con un hombre por el cual no sentía nada y al pasar de los años termino amando al que fue su esposo, así que él no sería la excepción...

Al menos cuando llego se llevo una grata sorpresa, stear, archie y anthony la habían sorprendido mucho desplegando mucha educación, estaba tan preocupada que la fueran a abochornar en frente de la Baronesa y su madre que bueno su actitudes realmente la sorprendieron, ellos se habían comportado de manera apropiada dejándola sin palabras, esperaba conocer a la Institutriz de los pequeños ya que tenía que felicitarla por su trabajo bien hecho.

Aunque una cosa la había molestado, la forma en que Limmroth los vio, ella pudo notar que no estaba feliz de conocer a los pequeños y eso no le ganaría ningún punto con su sobrino, su sobrino ¿dónde estaba?...se pregunto una vez mas...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Anabel Limmroth caminaba por los jardines de la Mansión pensando que pronto ese sería su hogar, ese lugar ya le parecía tan aburrido, ella estaba acostumbrada a las grandes fiestas de la ciudad, no había lugar más favorito para ella que no fuera en un salón de baile, donde se podía colar con gente de la alta sociedad y ahora tendría que adaptarse a un lugar tan simple como ese, el apellido de los Andrew era lo único que a su familia le importaba. La verdad era que a ella le daba igual, pero sabía que si quería mantener su estatus social y su ritmo de vida tendría que casarse con un hombre como William Albert Andrew, sin embargo no podía negar que el hombre era sumamente atractivo y elegante.

Había estado renuente de conocerlo pero su padre se sentó con ella y le explico la situación en la que ellos se encontraban, al principio no entendía porque su padre simplemente no aceptaba el dinero que William Albert Andrew les estaba ofreciendo pero al explicarle las razones ella casi que se desmaya, una cosa era estar en la bancarrota sin que nadie lo supiera y otra cosa era perder su estatus social, eso sería algo terrible para ella, porque no podrían acudir a ningún evento de la alta sociedad, ellos serian el hazme reír de todos y de seguro seria dada en mano a un hombre de menos abolengo...Eso sería indignante...Así que acepto conocer al tal Andrew.

Se sintió feliz al ver que por lo menos el hombre con quien se casaría era muy guapo, alto y elegante, además de poseer un porte tan masculino digno de su apellido y ella desde ese entonces no podía negar que le atraía, pero vivir en un lugar como ese en el medio de la nada, donde al parecer solo la vida salvaje existía.. ¡Nunca!...se dijo asimisma... tan pronto contrajera nupcias se encargaría de buscar residencia en la ciudad, donde ella le gustaba estar y con respecto a los pequeños estorbos bueno eso tenía solución los mantendría a una distancia prudente. Por los momentos esperaba que William llegara ya que deseaba ver a su pretendiente.

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

-"Tenemos que advertirle al tío, el tiene que saber que la tía abuela esta aquí y con ella la bruja...dijo Stear afirmante...

-"Pero no sabemos donde esta stear...contesto archie quien caminaba de un lado al otro también preocupado...

-"Seguro que está en la cabaña...dijo anthony sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados...

-"¿Tú crees que candy este con él?...pregunto stear removiendo sus lentes para limpiarlos...

-"Tiene que ser con ella que esta, además cuando estuve en la cocina con dorothy, ella mando al chofer a ese lugar con pan recién horneado...contesto anthony...

-"¿Entonces quien le dirá que la bruja esta aquí?...respondió archie un poco enojado, recordando la cara de la baronesa cuando los vio, era como si ellos fueran portadores de enfermedades...

-"Iré yo...contesto Stear, el era el mayor del grupo así que podría llegar sin tardarse tanto...

-"Muy bien y que hacemos nosotros mientras tanto?...pregunto anthony con curiosidad...

-"Lo que hacemos mejor...Contesto stear guiñándoles un ojo...-"Arruinarle el día a esa bruja, quien se cree que es?...ayyy madame Elroy porque no los manda a su habitación se ven tan cansados...dijo stear remedando la voz de la baronesa, porque ellos habían sido enviados a su cuarto muy temprano.

-"¡Bruja!"...espetó archie... mientras anthony se reía dando vueltas en la cama...

-"Entonces me voy...dijo stear mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia la puerta...

-"Ten cuidado stear...contesto archie mientras stear se asomaba en la puerta...

Stear bajo las escaleras en silencio, iba a salir por el jardín pero ahí vio a la baronesa así que se movió entre los pilares de la mansión hasta salir por la cocina...Tan pronto estuvo afuera emprendió su camino a la cabaña, tomo el atajo que ellos usaban.

Aun no podía creer lo que su tía abuela había dicho. Ellos tres habían escuchado cuando ella decía que la Baronesa iba a ser la esposa del tío, no podía ser cierto y ¿candy?, ellos querían que fuera candy, no esa mujer que había llegado, a quien apenas en menos de dos horas les había demostrado que ella los despreciaba...Esa bruja no los conocía, si quería guerra pues ellos se le darían...fue su último pensamiento mientras avanzaba hacia la cabaña...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy no podía dejar de suspirar mientras terminaba de arreglarse, sentía sus mejillas encendidas al recordar las veces que Albert la hizo suya después de ese horrible sueño, logrando que ella se olvidara de todo aquello, había sido increíble, cerro sus ojos recordando sus manos acariciando cada parte de ella, sus besos en lugares donde ella nunca creyó posible se pudieran dar, todo aquello que la hizo sentir una y otra vez, sino hubiese sido por el toque a la puerta aun estarían en su cama...

Una risita escapo de sus labios al recordar como él se tropezaba con todo en su camino mientras se vestía para bajar a abrir la puerta...Camino y se sentó en la cama para colocarse sus zapatillas, al terminar se levanto recogiendo las toallas que estaban por todos lados, por dios se dijo asimisma al recordar cuando ella fue a bañarse y el entro sin anunciarse, como si fuera una de las cosas más normales, ella lo había regañado y él le pregunto porque, bueno y que esperaba el, ella nunca se había bañado con un hombre aunque eso fue lo menos que hicieron, todo aquello había sido una experiencia única que ella nunca olvidaría...

-"Pequeña estas listas...llamo Albert entrando en la habitación...

-"Solo un momento albert, estoy terminando de recoger todo...dijo ella tratando de esconder las sabanas que tenía entre sus manos...

-"Candy la servidumbre vendrá a limpiar todo esto...

-"No como crees, van a ver la cama y...y... no podía decirlo le daba pena, el solo imaginarse que alguien vería las sabanas...

Albert se acerco a ella, sabía lo que ella quería decir...

-"No te sientas avergonzada pequeña por haberte entregado a mí, tú serás pronto mi esposa y nadie podrá decir nada, mandare a dorothy para que se encargue personalmente, si...ven vámonos...Candy asentó poniendo las sabanas enrolladas en la cama y entonces Albert tomo de sus manos y empezaron a bajar la escaleras.

Cuando Albert abrió la puerta vio a un Stear casi sin reparación...-"¿Stear qué haces aquí?... pregunto él mientras candy se acerco a sostenerlo, al parecer corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo habían permitido dejándolo casi sin respiración...

-"La Bruj...la bruj...stear balbuceaba aun no podía hablar claro...

-"¿Qué le pasa candy?...pregunto Albert preocupado...

-"Albert trae un vaso con agua...Stear respira profundo, trata de tranquilizarte...dijo Candy mientras sentaba a stear en el sillón, al cabo de unos minutos después de darle el vaso con agua y tras recuperar su respiración stear pudo hablar...

-"Tío!, la tía abuela está en la mansión, llegaron temprano y con ella vino la bruja de tu prometida...Stear lo dijo tan rápido que le tomo unos segundos a candy y albert procesar la información...

-"¡Albert!"... llamo candy con pánico en su rostro, al recordar aquella pesadilla...

Albert la miro fijamente procesando la información también, si tan solo hubiese tenido unos días más, ahora tendría que confrontar a su tía Elroy antes de tiempo, y no era que le diera miedo, el era un hombre y no se iba a dejar controlar por su tía, pero no quería que candy fuera señalada con un dedo, eso no lo toleraría...

-¿Stear cuantos vinieron?...

-La tía, la bruja y otra señora que creo es su mama...

-¡Diantres!..exclamo Albert para sí mismo...

- Stear espéranos aquí, tengo que hablar con candy...

- Tío ¿tú no te vas a casar con ella? ¿Verdad?...Pregunto stear con angustia en sus ojos...

- No!, nunca...respondió Albert tranquilizando a su sobrino...

Albert tomo a candy de las manos y caminaron hacia afuera, el necesitaba que ella fuera fuerte por los dos, no sabía si ella era capaz de soportar lo que se les venía encima, pero debía asegurarse que entendiera que pasara lo que pasara él la amaba y nunca la abandonaría...

-"Pequeña, como escuchaste la tía está en la mansión y trajo invitados sin anunciarlo, necesito candy que seas fuerte y no te dejes intimidar por ellas, necesito saber pequeña que no me dejaras no importa lo que ellas digan...

Candy no sabía que decirle, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, mientras su mente procesaba la información a una velocidad incalculable. La imagen de la figura de la tía de Albert quien la juzgaba de manera implacable se dibujaba, no! tenía que cambiar eso su mente le gritaba...

-"¡Candy!... ¡Candy!...llamo Albert al verla temblando y sin responderle...

-"Albert, no le digas nada acerca de nosotros...respondió ella tomando de sus manos...

-"¡¿Qué?!"...exclamo el asombrado por lo que ella le acababa de decir...

-Escúchame albert, tu tía no me conoce y si le dices que te casaras conmigo sin antes tener una solución a tu compromiso empeoraras las cosas y seguramente tu tía me echa de la mansión, será un desastre Albert...contesto ella recordando el sueño y con pánico en su voz...

Albert sabía que ella tenía algo de razón, que las cosas no serian sencillas para ellos dos, pero no podía concebir la idea de ocultar su amor por ella...

-"No me pidas eso pequeña, negar que te amo seria como dejar de respirar yo mismo, y nadie escúchame nadie te podrá sacar de la mansión, es mía y de nadie más, y si alguien saldrá por esa puerta corriendo es la tía con sus invitadas...

-"No te estoy pidiendo que niegues nuestro amor albert, solo te estoy pidiendo tiempo, no se lo digas todavía, ahora que me has dicho todo he estado pensando que aunque sea me gane a tu tía, deja que ella me conozca, y mientras tanto busca tu una solución a tu compromiso, hazlo por mí albert, hazlo por los chicos, no quiero que ellos vivan una situación difícil por culpa nuestra, debe haber una mejor solución que no implique confrontamiento.

Albert respiro profundo no podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto, no podía creer que ella le estuviera pidiendo eso...Candy vio como albert no le respondía y continúo hablando...

-"Albert piensa como todo esto les afectara a stear, archie y anthony, si tú le dices a tu tía Elroy que te casas conmigo de inmediato solo crearas más problemas, no podemos dejar que los chicos vean todo eso, imagínate el escándalo que pondrá tu tía. Albert por favor...rogo ella una vez más sujetando de sus manos, no era fácil para ella pedirle eso, pero dejar que albert se enfrentara a todos por ella no podía, por el bien de los chicos ellos tenían que ser cuidadosos...

Albert se perdió en sus esmeraldas como no amarla, ella estaba pensando en sus sobrinos, y eso de ganarse a la tía no era una idea tan descabellada, si tenía a la tía de su lado enfrentar al consejo no sería tan malo, pero odiaba la idea que ella le planteaba aunque también tenía que dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en sus sobrinos...

-"Solo prométeme que pase lo que pase no te irás, yo te amo pequeña y de una cosa puedes estar segura no me casare con ella... dijo el esta vez abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho, no concebía la idea de que ellos tuvieran que ocultar su amor...

-"Te lo prometo...fue lo único que le contesto ella...

Stear los había escuchado, a pesar de solo tener diez años entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, el gesto de candy para con ellos le demostró una vez más que ella sinceramente los quería, así que ahora más que nunca no dejaría que la bruja se saliera con la suya...

-"Entonces apenas lleguemos hablare con la tía en privado, le diré de plano que no me casare con la baronesa, también tengo que hablar con George, saber si tienen noticias de Arnold.

- Mientras tanto solo preséntame como la Institutriz de los chicos...

- Candy esto no me gusta para nada, además que yo quería que te mudaras a mi cuarto...

-"¡Albert!"...exclamo candy con la cara sonrojada...

-¿Qué?...contesto él quien no entendía...

- Como crees, no estamos casados...

- Entonces casémonos de una vez pequeña...

- Pero Albert, si acabamos de decir que no se lo diremos a nadie... ¿cómo?... ¿y tu compromiso?... ¿A escondidas?...preguntaba ella con sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin saber que pensar...

- No a escondidas pequeña, la única que no se enteraría seria la tía, le pediré a George que tenga todos los documentos necesarios para que podamos casarnos, nuestra ceremonia podría ser privada o con tus seres queridos y por supuesto con los chicos, si así lo deseas pequeña, entenderé si prefieres una boda grande, pero para mí lo más importante es saber que te quedaras conmigo...

-"Albert!...dijo ella con algunas lágrimas que empezaban a brotar por sus mejillas, a ella no le importaba una boda grande, solo saber que ellos estarían juntos...

- ¿Entonces si se casan?...dijo stear quien había estado escuchando...

- Depende de candy...respondió albert mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de ella con sus manos...

- Por supuesto que sí...contesto ella...

- Entonces vámonos, quiero dejar todo claro con la tía y con la baronesa, no quiero que se hagan ninguna ideas... ¿estás segura candy?...Yo soy un hombre no un niño a la que ellas pueden manipular...Pregunto albert una vez mas...

- Si albert, tenemos que pensar en ellos...contesto ella tomando a stear de la mano...lo último que quería era que los chicos vieran una escena por culpa de ellos, especialmente el pequeño Anthony, el cual la preocupaba de sobremanera...

Albert aun seguía en desacuerdo pero haría lo que ella le pidiera...Se montaron en el auto y empezaron su camino de vuelta a la mansión...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

-"¡Ayyyy!"...Niños insolentes miren lo que le han hecho a mi vestido...gritaba Limmroth colérica mientras archie y anthony se reían de ella...

-"¡Anthony!.. ¡Archivald!...llamo Elroy Andrew al ver en las condiciones en que la baronesa se encontraba...

- ¿Hija que paso?...pregunto la madre de Limmroth...

- Esos niños, no tienen educación!, mira lo que le han hecho a mi vestido...

- No tía, no es verdad...respondió Archie dispuesto a defenderse...

- Archivald que fue lo que sucedió?...pregunto la tía...

-"¡Que sucedió!", acaso no ve mi vestido que está lleno de mugre gracias a esos dos...espeto Limmroth mientras archie y anthony ponían sus caras de inocentes...

-"Tía abuela, yo estaba cortando algunas rosas para ofrecérselas a la señorita aquí presente pero ella se acerco mucho a donde yo estaba y bueno algo de tierra cayó en su vestido, no fue mi intención ensuciarla tía...contesto Anthony haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno...

-"Y cuando yo la vi así pues quise ayudarla a limpiarle la tierra de su vestido, pero ella se movió mucho sin dejarme ayudarla y bueno...respondió Archie inocentemente ya que su intención había sido bañarla por completo...

-"¡Mentira!", digan la verdad...grito ella nuevamente agarrando a Anthony por su brazo bruscamente...

-"Suéltame!...lloro anthony...

-"¡Suéltalo de Inmediato!"...escucharon una voz masculina que retumbo por todo el jardín...

-"¡William!...llamo Elroy Andrew al verlo entrar con las cejas fruncidas...

Albert camino hasta llegar a donde Anthony se encontraba y se puso de cuclillas para revisar su brazo...

- Estas bien?...pregunto el dulcemente a su sobrino...

- Si tío...contesto el abrazándolo...

Albert se levanto con anthony en brazos y dijo con una voz que hizo temblar a todas las presentes...

- "¡Nunca!", pero "¡Nunca!" se te ocurra tocar a uno de mis sobrinos de esa manera...

- William yo...yo estaba tratando...respondió Anabel titubeando, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en el...

- Tía Elroy usted y yo necesitamos hablar a solas en mi estudio...dijo albert mientras llevaba consigo a anthony en brazos y archie los seguía...

- Por supuesto William contesto la tía dándole una mira de reproche a la baronesa quien había arruinado el encuentro con su sobrino, ahora ella tendría que excusar su comportamiento...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy había insistido en que no entraran juntos, ella subió rápido a cambiarse de ropa para presentarse a la señora Elroy, estaba nerviosa pensando que la decisión que tomo era la correcta, además ellos se casarían y ella confiaba en Albert.

Albert por su parte llevo a los chicos a su habitación, al entrar puso a anthony en su cama...

- ¿Te encuentras bien?...pregunto albert nuevamente

- Si tío...

- Pronto candy vendrá a verlos, por los momentos espérenla aquí, yo tengo que hablar con la tía Elroy...

- Si tío...contestaron los tres ya que stear se encontraba en el cuarto...

Albert salió de la habitación muy molesto, como se atrevía a tocar a uno de sus sobrinos, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a su estudio donde Elroy Andrew lo esperaba. Al entrar saludo a su tía esta vez como se debía dándole un beso en su mano...

-"William, se que debí informarte de mi llegada pero hijo no sabes la presión en la que he estado viviendo...

-"Tía Elroy, no hay nada por que disculparse lo hecho, hecho esta!...Pero debo de infórmale que la visita de la baronesa no me produce ninguna alegría, además de que he tomado una decisión...Yo sé que esto va en contra de nuestros principios morales porque nosotros los Andrew nos caracterizamos por cumplir con nuestra palabra pero después de ver como ella será alrededor de mis sobrinos, mi decisión ahora es aun más firme...No me casare con ella.

Elroy Andrew sintió que se le bajo la tensión, no podía creer lo que su sobrino le acaba de decir..

-"William que dices, un Andrew siempre cumple con su palabra, esto será una vergüenza, tu eres el Patriarca de los Andrew, como puedes hacer semejante cosa, que dirá el consejo cuando se entere, no tú no puedes hacernos esto William, además no te importa como quedara el nombre de tus padres...contesto ella con gran estrés en su voz mientras mantenía su mano en su pecho...

Albert veía a su tía, si él lo sabía, era precisamente eso lo que no lo había dejado romper su compromiso, sabia de las enormes consecuencias que eso les traería a su familia y a él, pero él no podía casarse con esa mujer, el amaba a candy...

-"Lo siento tía, yo mismo hablare con el consejo y explicare mis acciones, pero no me casare con ella, estoy seguro que si mis padres estuvieran vivo me entenderían, además que yo soy el Patriarca de esta Familia para que ellos decidan con quien tengo que casarme, solo yo puedo escoger quien será mi futura esposa no ellos, eso nunca debió estar en las manos de ellos...

-"Pero William ha sido así generación tras generación, si no imagínate nunca se hubiera podido preservar el linaje en la familia. Yo no puedo aprobar tu decisión William, es una locura...William por favor reconsidera tu decisión, esto será demasiado humillante hijo, el padre de Limmroth citara al consejo y el escándalo será grande...No William te lo suplico no nos hagas esto...Pidió ella sintiéndose desesperada...

-"Lo siento tía es mi decisión final, yo hablare con Anabel y su madre, simplemente no puedo...dijo Albert levantándose de su puesto...

Elroy Andrew sentía que se iba a desmayar, era demasiado, su pobre corazón no lo podía resistir, al levantarse simplemente su cuerpo no lo pudo soportar y cayó al suelo...

- "¡Tía!"... corrió Albert al verla caer...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Habían pasado más de dos horas desde que Elroy Andrew había perdido el conocimiento, Albert había llamado al doctor de la familia y este le comunico que a pesar de que ella se veía fuerte simplemente su corazón no lo era, ella necesitaba descanso y tranquilidad...

Albert estaba preocupado, nunca pensó que su tía estuviera en tan mala condición, era un alivio el tener candy a su lado, la había dejado con su tía a petición de ella misma, su experiencia en el hospital había dejado al doctor impresionado...Mientras tanto él había retrasado hablar con Limmroth esperando que su tía se sintiera mejor...

Elroy Andrew abría sus ojos, no sabía que le había pasado, recordaba la conversación con su sobrino y después todo era en blanco, vio como una joven rubia se movía en su cuarto, intento levantarse cuando vio como la rubia se acercaba a su cama...

-"No se levante Madame Elroy, necesita descansar, es lo mejor después de haber sufrido una baja de tensión tan grande...contesto candy dulcemente...

-"¿Quién eres tú?...pregunto ella serena...

-"Mi nombre es Candice White pero puede llamarme candy, yo soy la Institutriz de los pequeños...

-"Oh!, nunca imagine que fueras tan joven...¿Y qué haces aquí?...pregunto Elroy Andrew mientras se sentaba en la cama...

-"La estoy cuidando, tengo también experiencia en estos casos, pase mucho tiempo trabajando para el hospital así que el doctor me dejo a cargo, no tiene de que preocuparse...Tome, tiene que tomarse esta medicina que él le dejo...contesto candy dándole un vaso...

- Gracias...dijo ella...

- Sera mejor que descanse, me encargare que le traigan la cena a su cuarto...

- ¿Donde está William?...

- Déjeme llamarlo, el ha estado muy preocupado...contesto candy saliendo de la habitación...

Elroy Andrew la vio salir de su cuarto, estaba realmente sorprendida de ver a la joven Institutriz, le pareció muy educada y refinada, quizás porque era joven los chicos la obedecían pero eso era lo último que tenía en su mente, la noticia que William le había dado era algo que no sabía cómo solucionar.

Candy bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia el estudio donde albert estaba, en su camino vio a la Baronesa, no podía negar que era bella, aquella mujer era tan alta como albert, de cabellos negro azabache, sus ojos azules oscuros que le daban un contraste en su rostro impecable, su porte refinado era envidiable, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar, apenas había bajado cuando todo había pasado y esa mujer ya la miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía sentir inconfortable, su presentación no había sido muy amable ya que albert estaba ocupado. Pero ella pudo mantener su compostura...Tenía que disimular.

- Albert, tu tía quiere hablar contigo... dijo candy después de cerrar la puerta al entrar en su estudio...

- Pequeña, me alegro mucho que estés aquí...contesto él mientras se acercaba a abrazarla, el se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado a su tía y el tenerla ahí lo reconfortaba...

- Albert ella se pondrá bien, no te sientas mal, la impresión fue muy fuerte y a su edad bueno les afecta más, pero ya lo peor pasó...

- No pequeña no ha pasado, apenas comienza, tengo que hablar con Anabel y su madre y después ellas de seguro llamaran al consejo y tendré que enfrentar a su padre...

-Oh! Albert, todo suena tan complicado...

- Es complicado pequeña, de no serlo yo mismo habría anulado este compromiso hace años...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?...pregunto ella...

- Haremos lo que ya hemos conversado pequeña, o es que acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?...

- Claro que si Albert, solo que pensé que las cosas cambiarían por lo que paso con tu tía...

- No, nada ha cambiado, yo te amo y ninguno de ellos podrá cambiarlo...respondió el estrechándola aun mas contra su cuerpo...

- Ahora déjame hablar con ellas y luego subiré a hablar con la tía, llévale a los chicos eso la mantendrá distraída...

- Muy bien...respondió candy separándose de él para irse pero no pudo porque albert la detuvo...

- No puedes irte sin darme un beso...

- ¿Y si nos ven?...pregunto ella

- Mejor...respondió el sonriendo y dándole un beso...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy salió del estudio de Albert mientras el mando a llamar a la Baronesa y su madre, a pesar de haber esperado por Arnold no tenía otra opción que enfrentarlas, era lo mejor, para cuando su familia convocara el consejo el ya estaría casado con candy. Las consecuencias no le importaban si ellos estaban juntos, solo esperaba que su tía la aceptara. Escucho el toque a la puerta y dio el pase para que entraran, no pudo evitar que sus cejas se fruncieran al ver a la baronesa y su madre entrar, aun seguía molesto con ellas...

- Por favor siéntense...dijo el amablemente recuperando su compostura...

- William, lo que paso temprano...no pudo terminar él la interrumpió...

- No quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos, las he mandado a llamar porque tengo algo importante que comunicarles...

- Ya tienes fijada la fecha de la boda?...Pregunto ella emocionada mientras su madre sonreía...

- No, he decidido no casarme contigo... contesto Albert simplemente esperando la reacción de ellas...

-"¡Que has dicho!", acaso te escuche mal?...volvió a preguntar Limmroth levantándose bruscamente y poniendo sus manos en el escritorio de Albert...

- No, no me has escuchado mal, no deseo, ni quiero casarme contigo...contesto él muy serenamente notando cuidadosamente el comportamiento de ella...

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para despreciarme?...rebato ella perdiendo su paciencia...

- No me creo nada Anabel, simplemente esta boda sería un error, yo no te quiero y tu tampoco a mí, así que no pretendamos que hay un sentimiento de por medio, además yo nunca estuve de acuerdo...

La madre de la baronesa no lo podía creer, ella conoció bien a los padres del joven William y ellos nunca le hubieran hecho una cosa como esta a su familia...

- Como te atreves a despreciar a mi hija!...espeto ella...El consejo escuchara sobre todo esto...

- Madre yo me puedo defender sola...dijo la baronesa a su madre para que se callara...

- Como puedes decir que yo no te quiero William, acaso piensas que me casaría con un hombre sin amor, desde el primer día en que te vi sabia que seriamos felices, porque cambiaste de opinión, ¿acaso te has enamorado de otra?...pregunto ella porque hasta los momentos el nunca se había opuesto al compromiso de ellos y bueno ella no podía perder la única oportunidad que su familia tenía, así que si tenía que decirle que lo amaba pues lo haría...

Albert se quedo por unos momentos desconcertado, no esperaba que ella le digiera que lo quería y mucho menos que se imaginara que él se había enamorado...Así que tan pronto se recupero le dijo...

- Como puedes decir que me quieres cuando me has visto solo una vez, y mi vida personal no es de tu interés...

De repente ella sintió un apretón al recordar el rostro angelical de la Institutriz, no sabía porque pero se pregunto si sería ella?, seria por ella que el ahora se negaba, no había que ser ciego para darse cuenta de la forma en que William la miraba, cuando su tía se desmayo a la primera que llamo fue a ella, luego desde que el doctor llego él no se había separado de ella, y ahora cuando la vio salir de la biblioteca los ojos de él siguieron cada paso que ella daba..

- Un compromiso es un compromiso William y es una lástima que ahora quieras enfrentarte a nosotros, esto no se quedara así...contesto finalmente ella...

- ¿Acaso me estas amenazando?...

- Tómalo como quieras pero papa lo sabrá de inmediato, y ustedes los Andrew's serán conocidos como aquellos que no cumplen con su palabra...dijo ella esta vez tomando de la mano a su mama porque no se quedaría ahí a que el la humillara abiertamente rechazándola...

Albert respiro hondo, no se podía quejar al menos no tendría que pretender mas y las cosas a su modo de pensar habían salido mejor de lo que lo había planeado, que se fueran a gritar a otro lado, ahora subiría a ver a su tía...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy había llevado a los chicos con su tía solo por unos momentos, no quería que ellos la cansaran, ellos se habían portado de lo mejor, así que bajaron y los dejo en la cocina con dorothy para que les diera algo de merendar, se asomo a la biblioteca varias veces pero no había escuchado nada mas, cuando iba de regreso a la cocina sintió como la jalaban hacia el jardín, cuando pudo reaccionar vio quien la había llevado afuera...

- Baronesa!...exclamo ella sorprendida al verla...

- Sabes lo que le pasara a William después que el consejo se enfrente a él?...

- Pero que dices!...candy pretendió no entender...

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, yo sé que es por ti que William ahora no quiere cumplir con su palabra, no lo pueden disimular aunque quieran...

El rostro de candy cambio de color tragando seco sin saber que decir...

- Tan pronto llame a mi padre ellos convocaran al consejo, y William no solo perderá todo lo que su familia con gran esfuerzo ha logrado pero también el respeto ante la sociedad y sabes quién será la culpable de todo eso...Tú!...tú serás la única culpable de su desgracia...refuto ella señalándola con su dedo, al ver que candy no le contestaba supo que ella era la culpable por lo cual William ahora no quería casarse...

Candy negaba con su cabeza, albert no le había dicho nada de eso, eso no podía ser cierto, tenía que tomar control de la situación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

- Yo no sé de qué me hablas, el señor Andrew y yo simplemente mantenemos una relación de trabajo y nada más, así que discúlpeme pero su asunción es incorrecta e inapropiada, ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender a los señoritos... contesto ella regresando a la cocina aunque sus pensamientos eran como una noche de tormenta...No podía dejar que a Albert le pasara eso, y los chicos... ¿Qué sería de ellos si eso era cierto?..

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos:

**Vere Canedo - monybert - SERENA NOVALEE - carla grandchester - Andy Nicolao - KattieAndrew - Gelsie - Olimpia - lety - JENNY - Val rod - somiant - luna - mayraexitosa- Guest - janny - Pauli - Milady - Rosi White - MARY...Muchas Gracias amigas por leer, sus comentarios siempre me ayudan a guiar la historia a pesar de ya tenerla diseñada capitulo por capitulo...**

**PS: **Y con respecto a los chicos yo quería que aunque sea le quemaran el vestido a la baronesa...jejejeje...pero cambie de opinión...sip...:)


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas siento mucho haberlas dejado esperando tanto tiempo, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y les deseo a todas "Con todo mi cariño un ¡FELIZ y PROSPERO AÑO! NUEVO!...siiiiiiiiiiii ;)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

**Capitulo Ocho**

Candy se sentía angustiada, si era cierto lo que le dijo la baronesa albert y los pequeños sufrirían las consecuencias, porque Albert no le habría dicho toda la verdad, ella no podía ser egoísta y dejar que ellos sufrieran, tenía que irse, tenía que alejarse de ellos, aunque le doliera, sabía que los pequeños sufrirían pero ella no podía permitir que esa familia se fuera a la ruina por su culpa.

-"Candy te encuentras bien?...pregunto anthony sentándose a su lado...

-"Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes...contesto ella sonriéndole pero sintiendo un apretón en el pecho por lo que pensaba hacer, como podía dejarlos, ella los amaba tanto, pero sabía que era lo correcto...

-"Todo saldrá bien candy, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte nosotros y el tío te queremos mucho...dijo stear uniéndose a ellos...

-"Así es tía candy...contesto archie guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo ya que stear les había contado todo lo que había escuchado...

A ella no le quedo más que sonreír con ellos, al cabo de un rato los acostó y les dio un tierno beso a cada uno de ellos, esa era su despedida, siempre los recordaría y siempre los amaría, porque ellos siempre estarían en su corazón al igual que Albert...Al salir camino directo a su cuarto, al llegar saco su maleta y empezó a llenarla con sus cosas, tan pronto oscureciera se iría...

No había terminado de empacar cuando se dejo caer al suelo sin poder contener por más tiempo su llanto, no quería, no podía hacerlo, le dolía tanto y mas sin haberse despedido de él, sin ver aunque fuera por última vez sus ojos azul cielo, sin poder haber tocado por última vez su hermoso rostro, pero no podía ser egoísta, no podía dejar que por su culpa albert y los niños se quedaran sin nada...

Como lo amaba, se lo había prometido pero había sido una promesa vaga por que ella no sabía todas las consecuencias que enfrentarían, respiro profundo tratando de controlarse un poco, con sus manos limpio un poco su rostro, como pudo se levanto y termino de empacar todas sus cosas, entro al baño y empezó a lavar su rostro, el silencio reinaba en aquella mansión, no había visto a albert desde que abandonara su estudio, puso su maleta en la cama y escribió una nota tan rápido como pudo...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

- Como se siente tía...pregunto Albert al entrar en la habitación...

- Mucho mejor William, pero aun sigo preocupada por tu decisión hijo, ¿por qué ese cambio? ¿Por qué ahora?...pregunto Elroy Andrew aun consternada por la noticia...

- Tía, si le digo la verdad me apoyaría o simplemente me abandonaría?...contesto Albert pensando en la mejor manera de sincerarse con ella, su tía a pesar de sus grandes defectos siempre había sido de ayuda en los peores momentos, pero podría arriesgarse a decirle la ¿verdad? o estaría cometiendo un error...

- William, yo sé que soy una vieja y que seguramente no confías en mi porque no he estado para ayudarte con stear, archie y anthony, pero dime porque no quieres cumplir con la promesa hecha por tu padre, sabes cuánto tardaron tus padres en seleccionarla para que fuera tu esposa, la unión de sus bienes con los nuestros incrementarían exponencialmente la fortuna de los Andrew's...

- ¿Y eso es lo único que a usted le importa tía?...pregunto Albert levantándose y frunciendo el ceño...

- No hijo pero es que...no pudo terminar Albert no la dejo...

- No le importa si soy feliz al lado de ella, no le importa si no la amo, no le importa si no quiero que mis hijos nazcan de ella, lo único que le importa es la bendita fortuna, aunque eso signifique dejar de amar a la mujer que amo...espeto Albert para luego darse cuenta de lo que se escapo de sus labios...¡Diablos! no había querido confesarlo...

- ¡William!... ¿Qué dices?, ¿a quién amas?, ¿de quién te has enamorado hijo?...pregunto Elroy Andrew al darse cuenta que todo el problema que estaba pasando era porque William se había enamorado de otra dama...

Albert respiro exasperado por su propia falta de cuidado, pero no había manera de razonar con su tía excepto diciéndole la verdad, no dejaría que su tía se interpusiera...

- Si tía, amo a alguien más, la amo tanto que no voy a sacrificar nuestra felicidad por culpa de mis padres quien no pensaron en otra cosa que en el dinero...

- No digas eso William, no se te ocurra pensar por un momento en eso...contesto Elroy Andrew quien sintió la necesidad de explicarle las razones detrás de todo aquello...

- Y que otra cosa podría ser tía, el consejo no debería tener el derecho de imponerme mi propia felicidad, es una estupidez arcaica...contesto Albert irritado...

- Ven William siéntate a mi lado y déjame explicarte hijo...Albert camino y se sentó con una silla al lado de la cama de su tía, que explicación podía haber para semejante poder en manos de ellos.

Elroy Andrew pensó que ya era tiempo para que su sobrino supiera ciertas verdades y el decidiera que hacer con ellas...

- La razón por la que el consejo maneja esas decisiones es muy simple William, años atrás hubo muchas pérdidas de dinero en las compañías y sus filiales, matrimonios que eran arreglados sin la intervención del consejo resultaban en fiascos y perdidas, muchas familias pretendían tener dinero y a la final todo resultaba ser una trampa para poder adquirir bienes que no poseían, para salir de bancarrotas, por eso se impuso una regla absoluta a todos los pertenecientes al consejo, entre ellos tus padres donde ellos investigarían y arreglarían dichos compromisos, pero en el caso de tu padre fue diferente, tu padre creció con el padre de anabel en escocía y ellos por ser amigos arreglaron ese compromiso de mutuo acuerdo, el consejo no estuvo muy feliz pero como era tu padre lo aceptaron, además que ellos eran grandes amigos William, los Limmroth y los Andrew's han sido amigos por muchos años, aunque los Limmroth nunca mantuvieron una relación de negocios con los Andrew's, tu padre no quería ligar la amistad con el dinero y te puedo dar fe que nada tiene que ver con el dinero, tus padres deseaban lo mejor para ti...

- Si no es por el dinero entonces ayúdeme tía, yo entiendo de obligaciones y no he hecho nada más que triplicar las inversiones para los Andrew's y todas sus filiales, ellos deben entender que tengo la capacidad y la madurez de escoger con quien me deba casar, no necesito de la fortuna de ninguna familia...dijo Albert tratando de buscar el apoyo de su tía...

- Hijo dime ¿quién es ella?...necesitaba saber, porque más valía que esa mujer mereciera el corazón de su sobrino...

Albert se debatía si decirle acerca de candy o no, pero ya habían llegado a este punto, así que casi en un susurro dijo...- "Candy...

Elroy Andrew abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida, aquella pequeña rubia que apenas había visto era la causante de todo esto, dejo salir un fuerte suspiro, sus manos en su cabeza, tremendo dolor de cabeza tenia ella, que haría, siempre pensó que William cumpliría con su palabra y ahora? que harían sus padres en el lugar de ella...Lo ayudaría o lo abandonaría como le dijo él...

- Por favor tía dale una oportunidad de conocerla, mira como stear, archie y anthony han cambiado gracias a ella, además de que ellos la adoran, y ella me hace feliz, no es eso suficiente para que usted la acepte?...Albert se sentía agobiado y ligero al mismo tiempo por todo lo que estaba pasando, agobiado porque sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas al llegar la familia de la baronesa, un confrontamiento con su padre y sus hermanos no era algo deseado, pero el haberle contado todo a su tía y el haber roto con ese compromiso le dejaban su alma ligera.

- William, tu atiende a la baronesa yo no tengo cara para ellas...contesto Elroy Andrew sin decir nada mas, tenía mucho en que pensar...

- Lo hare tía, pero de antemano le informo que candy será mi esposa...dijo Albert levantándose al ver que su tía no le decía nada mas, la verdad era que se sentía en ese momento decepcionado de ella...

- William!...llamo Elroy Andrew...

- Si tía...contesto Albert parado en la puerta...

- Por supuesto que quiero conocerla...fue lo único que dijo ella...

- Gracias tía...contesto Albert regalándole una sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación...

En su camino se detuvo un momento a ver a sus sobrinos los cuales ya estaban dormidos, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo hablando con su tía pero quería contarle todo a candy, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su puerta, iba a tocar pero decidió entrar ya era muy tarde y no quería que nadie lo escuchara, al entrar todo estaba oscuro pero aun así podía ver la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la habitación, ella no estaba durmiendo pero sobre su cama había una ¿maleta?, el corazón de Albert empezó a latir rápidamente angustiado pensando en lo que eso significaba, busco con sus ojos por la habitación y no habían señales de ella, ¿dónde estaba? se pregunto...La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente con mucho cuidado y vio como ella entraba, vestida con sus ropas de ¿viaje?...

Candy había dejado la nota en la habitación de Albert, había tardado más de lo que había deseado pero no pudo ayudarse, su aroma en toda esa habitación la distrajo, regreso por su maleta para marcharse pero casi se muere del susto al ver la sombra de albert en su cuarto...

- ¿Pensabas marcharte sin avisarme?...pregunto Albert ahora molesto, como le iba a hacer eso después de todo lo que él había hecho...

- ¡Albert!...yo...yo...candy balbuceaba, no sabía que decirle...

Albert se acerco a ella en dos zancadas, -"¿Por qué pequeña?, me prometiste que no lo harías...dijo el frustrado sosteniéndola ligeramente por sus brazos...

- Lo sé, pero tú no fuiste sincero conmigo...contesto ella...

- Como puedes decir eso pequeña, no he hecho nada más que ser sincero contigo, o es que acaso ¿tú no me crees?...pregunto el dolido...

- Por supuesto que te creo, pero es que la baronesa dijo...ella ya no podía hablar había empezado a llorar...

-¿Qué te dijo candy?...pregunto Albert...

- Ella dijo que tú perderías todo, que por mi culpa todo lo que tu familia con gran esfuerzo ha logrado lo perderían...No por culpa mía Albert, no por mi dejare que tu y los chicos terminen en la calle...contesto ella con lagrimas que derramaban por sus ojos...

- Pequeña ella te mintió, yo no perderé nada, quizás algunos socios no quieran hacer negocios con nosotros pero eso no significa que terminaremos en la calle...dijo Albert abrazándola contra su pecho...

- Pero y lo que dirá la sociedad y tu ¿apellido?...pregunto ella entre sollozos...

Albert levanto su rostro por su barbilla para verla...-"A mí no me importa nada de eso pequeña, es mas venia a hablar contigo porque le conté todo a la tía Elroy...Candy jadeo en sorpresa mientras sus ojos se abrían de la preocupación...

- No tienes por qué preocuparte pequeña, ella no se ha opuesto, tampoco lo ha aceptado pero con tiempo lo aceptara, por favor no me hagas esto...dijo Albert acariciando su rostro...

- Lo siento tanto Albert, no sabía que pensar, ella lo dijo de esa manera que en lo único que podía pensar era en ti y los chicos... contesto candy esta vez abrazándolo fuertemente...

- Le pediré que se vayan pequeña, no las quiero cerca de ti o de mis sobrinos...dijo Albert dándole pequeños besos en sus cabellos...

- Pero Albert eso pondrá las cosas peor...

- No me importa, solo me importan tu y mis sobrinos...contesto el moviendo su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, cuando iba a entender ella que él la amaba...

Candy veía como sus bellos ojos azules le gritaban cuanto el la amaba y solo pudo decirle -"Te amo...

- Y yo a ti... recuérdalo siempre...contesto el esta vez acercando su rostro al de ella para besarla, un beso dulce y tierno que luego se volvió demandante y lleno de necesidad, quería transmitirle en ese beso todo lo que sentía por ella, mientras sus manos se perdían por su abrigo y su vestido dejándolos caer en el suelo...Después de todo lo que había pasado durante el día él solo quería perderse en ella, suavemente la tomo entre sus brazos...

- ¡¿Albert que haces?!...susurro candy al sentir que ya no tocaba el suelo...

- Me quedare aquí contigo...respondió el caminando hasta su cama...

- Albert no debemos...balbuceo ella al sentir como la ponía en su cama...

- ¿Por qué no?...pregunto el inocentemente arqueando una ceja...

- Porque, porque...ella solo balbuceo nuevamente, por dios este hombre no la dejaba pensar...

- Te necesito pequeña...respondió el cerca de sus labios...

- Albert...susurro ella mientras sentía aquel calor...

- No es mi culpa señorita, que usted sea toda una tentación...dijo él mientras se apoderaba nuevamente de su boca y empezaba aquel juego de caricias que solo ellos dos conocían...Candy no dijo nada más porque ella también lo necesitaba, su calor le daba la seguridad que ella tanto necesitaba...

**=o=o=o=**

Albert sintió como un par de esmeraldas lo observaban con cuidado, abrió lentamente sus ojos y ahí la vio, ella lo observaba con adoración y con amor, sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar la noche anterior, si él no hubiese venido a verla hoy seguramente no la hubiese encontrado, eso le había dolido mucho...

- Hola, ¿dormiste bien?...pregunto el...

- No lo sé, cierto caballero poco me dejo...contesto ella sonriendo...

- Ah sí!, quizás tenía una excusa muy buena para no hacerlo...respondió el arqueando una ceja...

- ¿Tú crees?...pregunto ella coqueta...

- No lo vuelvas a hacer pequeña...dijo el serio moviendo algunos de sus rizos que caían en su rostro...

- Lo siento, nunca más lo hare...contesto ella sintiéndose tonta por no haber hablado primero con él, se sentía peor porque ella no era así, normalmente nunca se quedaba quieta, pero el solo pensar lo que le pasaría a ellos por culpa de ella había hecho que casi cometiera el peor error de su vida, abandonarlos a ellos...

- Eso espero pequeña...dijo el abrazándola contra su pecho...

**=o=o=o=**

Candy había bajado con los pequeños al comedor, la verdad era que no tenia apetito y lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con las visitantes, albert les había pedido amablemente que se fueran de la mansión pero ellas le suplicaron que las dejara quedarse por unos días mas ya que según ellas esperaban la llegada de su padre, así que Albert quien quería resolver todo ese asunto de una vez por todas dejo que se quedaran hasta que ellos llegaran...

- Dorothy puedes cuidar de los chicos mientras voy al cuarto de la señora Elroy...

- Por supuesto candy...

- Gracias dorothy...contesto ella un poco preocupada, que le diría la señora Elroy al verla...

Llego a su puerta y toco dos veces cuando escucho el adelante...

- Buenos días Madame Elroy...dijo candy sonriente y haciendo una pequeña reverencia...

- Buenos días Candice...contesto ella amablemente...

Candy se acerco a la mesita donde tenían todas sus medicinas, lleno un vaso con agua y luego se acerco a ella...Elroy Andrew tomo las medicinas bebiendo un poco del agua que ella le había traído.

- Y dime candice, ¿Amas a mi sobrino tanto como él lo hace contigo?...pregunto ella tranquilamente mientras tomaba sus medicinas.

- Con todo mi corazón Madame Elroy...contesto ella sin pensarlo dos veces...

- Sabes todos los problemas que él tendrá por no cumplir con su palabra?... continuo preguntando mientras le entregaba aquel vaso...

- Si, lo sé, y no hay nada más que me gustaría evitarle Madame Elroy, no quiero que él tenga problemas, no quiero que sufra por culpa mía...contesto ella sintiéndose triste de tan solo pensarlo...

Elroy Andrew la miraba detalladamente, a ella le parecía sincera, en sus ojos había un brillo como en los de William, el brillo de un amor que existía entre ellos dos...

- Siéntate candice...ofreció ella...Candy se sentó al lado de ella, sintió como sus manos le empezaron a sudar, pero de ahora en adelante ella se enfrentaría al que fuera con tal de no perder el amor de Albert...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

Stear, archie y anthony sabían que algo andaba mal, desde que la tía apareció con la baronesa, los adultos en la mansión se veían tensos, su tío Albert lucia preocupado por algo que ellos desconocían, candy prácticamente no comía y cuando lo hacia lo hacía en la cocina, su tía abuela cada vez que venía de escocía siempre andaba tras ellos aunque fuera para reprenderlos, pero desde que ella se desmayo no había salido de su habitación, la servidumbre le llevaba sus comidas y candy la atendía, de eso ya dos días, mientras que las visitantes caminaban por toda la Mansión como en la espera de alguien...Ellos sabían que algo definitivamente malo pasaba...

- ¡"Suficiente"!, no esperaremos un día más a saber que está pasando... espetó stear caminando hacia un baúl que estaba en el medio de su cuarto...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer stear?...pregunto anthony bajando de su cama...

- Si stear le prometimos a candy no meternos en problemas...dijo archie acercándose a su hermano...

- Es tiempo de poner en práctica operación Helsinki!...

- ¡"NOOOOOO"! Gritaron archie y anthony preocupados...

-¿Por qué No?...pregunto stear...

- Porque eso significaría usar a Pouppe y acordamos de no usar la mascota del tío, no después de aquel incidente...dijo anthony angustiado por la idea de su primo.

- Si lo sé, pero esta vez no usaremos a Pouppe...contesto stear mientras empezaba a sacar varias cosas del baúl...

-¿Qué usaremos entonces?...pregunto archie arqueando una ceja con curiosidad...

- Mi último Invento...contesto stear riéndose y enseñándoles una elegante pequeña botella de perfume...

- ¡Oh no!...dijeron anthony y archie que ahora si estaban muy preocupados porque los inventos de stear nunca funcionaban...

- No se preocupen este está certificado, encontré la causa del último problema y esta vez sí funcionara, así que no usaremos la mofeta...dijo stear seguro de sí mismo...-"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es remplazar esta botella por la de la baronesa...

-Entonces pasamos a la primera fase del Helsinki plan?...Pregunto archie empezando a entusiasmarse...

- Si...contesto stear...

- Ok, pero yo hare el cambio de las botellas...dijo anthony llamando la atención de stear y archie...

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo anthony?...pregunto stear inseguro ya que anthony nunca se ofrecía a hacer ese tipo de cosas cada vez que hacían una de sus travesuras...

- Si lo hare...contesto anthony seguro, quería ver a candy sonreír y que se quedara con ellos, el plan se llamaba Helsinki por una buena razón, ese era el nombre de la tutora que duro una hora en la mansión, después de que ellos usaran la mofeta de su tío para que roseará a la misma, orgullosos de sí mismos por haber impuesto un nuevo record, quizás el plan funcionaria con la baronesa, pero esta vez tenían que ser más cuidadosos, no podían meterse en problemas porque se reflejaría en candy...

- Muy bien anthony, entra en la habitación y remplaza la botella, no te quedes espiando, regresa rápido...

-Si...contesto el entusiasmado...stear le dio la botella y salió de la habitación de puntillas, era la hora del té, así que suponían que ellas estarían en el gran salón. Anthony entro en la habitación de la baronesa, se acerco a donde tenían todas sus pertenecías, ah! encontró lo que buscaba y remplazo la botella, cuando iba a irse escucho como abrían la puerta y tan rápido como pudo se escondió debajo de la cama de la baronesa...

- ¿Anabel que vamos a hacer?...pregunto su madre mientras entraban en su habitación...

- No lo sé madre, hemos enviado la carta a papa, pero sabes que no nos conviene arruinar la imagen de William, si los enfrentamos delante del consejo nosotros seremos los único que perderemos.

- Lo sé hija, por eso me sorprendió que lo amenazaras de esa manera, como se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa.

- Estaba muy enojada mama, cambiarme por esa ¡"pequeña pecosa"!, ¡"por esa don nadie"!, como se atreve, seguro que hasta la toma como esposa...dijo anabel molesta...

- Pero como puedes decir tal cosa hija, yo creo que tu estas equivocada, William no se fijaría en la Institutriz de su casa, además yo no veo nada entre ellos...

-"!Nada"! es que lo disimulan muy bien mama, pero yo he visto como él la ve, como el suspira cada vez que cruzan caminos, créeme lo que te digo, ayúdame a hacer que esa mocosa se vaya de una buena vez...dijo Anabel sentándose en su cama, estaba al borde, ya era demasiado, William les había pedido que dejaran la mansión, aunque ella le había mandado a su padre una carta nada cambiaría su situación, porque a ellos no les convenía humillar a los Andrew's, ellos serian los únicos que perderían en ese juego peligroso, si deseaban pertenecer a esa familia de prestigio tenían que proceder de manera diferente, pero como deshacerse de aquella pequeña rubia, sus palabras no habían funcionado, ella seguía ahí...

- ¿Que podemos hacer hija?, ella al parecer hace un gran trabajo con los pequeños, ni siquiera la podemos culpar de inepta, o de no ser eficiente, tienes que reconocer que ellos se portan como todos unos caballeritos...

- Ellos solo pretenden mama, no viste lo que me hicieron el día que llegamos, o se te olvido?...Yo se que lo hicieron a propósito...espetó Anabel enojada, se sentía arrinconada, nada funcionaba y la señora Elroy encerrada, no la habían visto desde aquel día, solo la Institutriz entraba en su habitación y William apenas las saludaba, era más obvio que querían que ellas se largaran pero no se dejaría ganar por esa pequeña pecosa.

- No se me ha olvidado hija pero no sé, ellos hasta ahora se han portado tan bien...no pudo continuar anabel la detuvo...

- ¡"Basta Mama"!... Se me ocurre un plan para hacer que William se olvide de ella de una vez por todas...dijo ella con malicia en su voz...

- ¿Que se te ocurre hija?...

- ¿Richard vive en chicago?..Pregunto ella a su madre arqueando una ceja...

- Así es, ¿pero como el va a ayudarnos con todo esto?...

- Pues te diré en el camino, creo que ya es tiempo que nos venga a visitar, vamos mama debemos llamarlo de inmediato...dijo ella saliendo de la habitación mientras su madre la seguía...

**=o=o=o=**

- Algo salió mal stear porque no ha regresado...dijo archie preocupado...

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero si lo hubiesen encontrado ya lo hubiésemos escuchado, mejor esperemos un poco más...contesto stear también preocupado pero con la esperanza de que no hubiesen descubierto a anthony...

Anthony salió en silencio de la habitación de la baronesa, no entendía muy bien lo que había escuchado durante ese tiempo pero seguramente no era bueno...

- ¡Anthony!...llamaron stear y archie al verlo entrar respirando entre cortado en la habitación...

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?...preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

- La bruja y su madre entraron en la habitación tan pronto cambie la botella...contesto el al recuperar su respiración...-"Pero no me descubrieron, me escondí debajo la cama y escuche todo lo que hablaban...

-¿Que paso? ¿Descubriste algo?...pregunto stear curioso

- Bueno no entendí mucho pero tiene que ver con que ella quiere que Candy se vaya y un tal roy, richard, no se...

- Lo sabia esa bruja es solo malas noticias, seguro que es por ella que candy y el tío están tristes, pero tenemos que hacer algo...dijo stear irritado...

- Tenemos que decirle al tío stear...contesto Archie también preocupado...

- Si, el tío tiene que saber lo que ellas traman...refuto anthony mirando a stear y archie..

- Entonces se lo diremos al tío...

- ¿ahora mismo? pregunto archie anonado...

- Claro no hay que esperar a que sea demasiado tarde archie...contesto stear preguntándose qué era lo que ellas tramaban...

- Vamos...dijo anthony mientras los tres se movían fuera de su cuarto...

**=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=**

George estaba sentado en su oficina leyendo una carta muy esperada por William, finalmente después de casi un mes Arnold venia de regreso a América, buenas noticias traía, pero que eran documentos que tenía que entregar en persona, George se levanto de su asiento no podía perder tiempo, tenía que ir a la Mansión de Inmediato y darle la noticia a William**.**

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer Y Cuidense mucho...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos: **Vere Canedo -Lila-gabyselenator -monybert-DC -Rosi White- mayraexitosa -Val rod - KattieAndrew - Milady -Andy Nicolao - LETY - Olimpia - JENNY - somiant - SERENA NOVALEE - MIRIAM RAMIREZ -IVE-Karen Delgado - Blanca Andrew - luna -Xiang Quin - Angie Grandchester Andrey - janny99 -carito...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas espero hayan recibido un Maravilloso Feliz Año Nuevo, acá les dejo el próximo capitulo...

**Señorita Tentación**

**by:** _Keila Nott_

**Capitulo Nueve**

Candy se sentó al lado de Elroy Andrew después de tomar una silla, sus manos le empezaron a sudar, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero lo que más la tenia molesta era recordar como la baronesa había jugado con ella, que tonta había sido, pero de ahora en adelante no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente...

- William me ha informado que ustedes pronto contraerán nupcias...dijo Elroy Andrew sacándola de sus pensamientos, mirando con mucho detenimiento a la pequeña rubia que estaba sentada a su lado. A pesar de no estar totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no iba a dejar que William se casara en cualquier lado, él y los tres pequeños eran su única familia, para ella ya había sido demasiado, William aunque ella no se lo demostrara a menudo era como el hijo que ella nunca había tenido y esta muchacha que ahora tenía enfrente era a la que él había escogido.

Candy se armo de valor y contesto -"Si, Madame Elroy, el me ha pedido que sea su esposa...

-Estoy segura de que estas al tanto de todos los problemas que esta decisión que han tomado está causando?...pregunto ella alzando una ceja...

- Lo sé Madame Elroy, albert me lo ha explicado...contesto candy tristemente...

- Muy bien ya que estas al tanto de todo quiero saber un poco mas de ti, de tu familia, esta tu familia de acuerdo con que te cases con mi sobrino?...pregunto ella, agregando... -"Especialmente porque ustedes no tienen mucho tiempo de conocerse, si yo fuera tu madre al menos dejaría que mi sobrino te cortejara por más tiempo antes de casarse...termino ella sin poder evitar su tono autoritario, necesitaba saber más de ella, de donde provenía, quienes eran sus padres, que clase de familia tenía, aunque eso sin duda no cambiaría la decisión hecha por su sobrino..

Candy bajo su rostro por un momento pensando en lo que decía madame Elroy, si era cierto, pero ella nunca conoció a su verdadera madre y sus madres adoptivas quienes apenas conocían a Albert ya lo adoraban, ellas siempre la apoyaban en sus decisiones y sabia que ellas estarían contentas al saber que al fin sentaría cabeza...-"Madame Elroy yo nunca conocí a mis padres pero crecí con el amor y el cariño de dos madres adoptivas a las cuales quiero como si fueran mi propia madre y los únicos hermanos que he conocido son los chicos con los que crecí...

Para Elroy Andrew eso era una verdadera sorpresa, nunca imagino que ella fuera huérfana...

- Ya veo...dijo ella sin perder de vista cada detalle de la pequeña rubia, su rostro era de facciones muy finas, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas como los de su sobrina Rosemary, sus cabellos rubios ondulados bien cuidados que caían a lo largo de su espalda, su piel se veía delicada y blanca como la nívea, entendía perfectamente porque a William ella le atraía, esa muchacha no podía venir de una familia común y corriente...pensó ella.

- Madame Elroy, yo se que usted no me conoce bien pero puedo asegurarle que yo amo con todo mi corazón a Albert y a los pequeños...dijo candy interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella...

- No dudo en que no lo hagas Candice, pero espero que entiendas las responsabilidades que tendrás cuando seas la esposa de William, quien es el Patriarca de esta familia, estoy segura que William no te ha dicho nada acerca de todo eso...dijo Elroy Andrew viendo su cara de sorpresa, sabía que William no se lo dijo para no asustarla, después de todo ser la señora Andrew traía consigo no solo estatus pero también responsabilidades que solo una dama de cierto estatus podía asumir.

Candy abrió sus ojos de par en par preguntándose qué clases de responsabilidades podían ser esas...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Albert no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, lo que sus sobrinos le estaban contando no podía ser cierto, tenía que ponerle un fin a todo eso, ya era demasiado, primero le mienten a su pequeña y ahora? que era lo que pretendían ellas...

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste Anthony?...pregunto Albert viendo a su pequeño sobrino...

- Si tío, ellas no soportan a candy y quieren que se vaya de la mansión...

- No se preocupen nada le pasara a candy, ya saben que nosotros la protegeremos...dijo Albert tranquilizando a sus pequeños sobrinos.

- Así es tío, nosotros la defenderemos de esas brujas...contesto stear...

- ¿Brujas eh?...pregunto Albert levantando una ceja y conteniendo las ganas de reír por la ocurrencias de sus sobrinos...

Stear, archie y anthony se sintieron abochornados, el seudónimo se les había escapado, así que solo se echaron a reír...minutos después albert y los chicos escucharon como llamaban a la puerta... Albert se levanto de su cama y abrió la puerta...

- Señor William, el señor George acaba de llegar y lo espera en su despacho...

- Gracias dorothy, bajo en un momento...

- Si señor...contesto ella haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse...

- Stear, archie, anthony regreso en un rato y no le digan a candy nada acerca de todo esto...dijo Albert a sus sobrinos, el hablaría con ella en la noche...

- Si tío...dijeron los tres mientras Albert salía de la habitación...

Albert dejo a sus sobrinos y bajo hasta su estudio, al abrir la puerta vio a George en el medio de su oficina...

- William!...saludo George

- George, ¿ha pasado algo?...pregunto Albert, no era común ver a George en la Mansión...

- William, disculpa por venir pero no podía esperar hasta mañana, Arnold viene de vuelta a América y me ha mandado esta carta, aunque está dirigida a mi pensé que te gustaría leerla... dijo George entregándole la carta a Albert.

Albert tomo la carta que estaba impaciente por leer, necesitaba noticias buenas, la abrió mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y empezó a leerla...

_George,_

_He tomado el primer barco de regreso a América, encontré las pruebas que me has pedido, no fue fácil George, esta familia tiene conexiones por todos partes, casi me fue imposible adquirir los documentos que Sir William necesita para deshacer dicho compromiso. _

_George te puedo informar que la familia Limmroth está totalmente arruinada, la gran fortuna amasada durante años por Sir Limmroth ha quedado reducida a absolutamente nada,__ hay muchas razones de por medio, entre ellas malas inversiones pero que no son la razón principal por dichas pérdidas, los hijos mayores de limmroth se vieron envueltos en algunos negocios turbios, de poca integridad con un grupo de individuos que los amenazaron hasta que las cuentas fueran saldadas, vale decir que no solo necesitan la fortuna de los Andrew's para sobreponerse monetariamente pero también de su apellido para protegerse sin perder el mismo estatus social._

_Por razones de seguridad y por la dificultad que me tomo para adquirir dichos documentos decidí traerlos personalmente y no tomar el riesgo de enviarlos por otro medio, tan pronto llegue sea de día o de noche los entregare directo en las manos de Sir William quien__ necesitara evidencia física ante tal alegaciones, también debo informarte que Sir Limmroth en compañía de sus hijos llegaran primero que yo, no sé exactamente como paso pero ellos salieron un día antes de mi partida, es imperativo que esperen mi llegada._

_Nos vemos George,_

_Arnold..._

Albert estaba totalmente sorprendido, sintió una sensación de repugnancia al enterarse de todo eso, nunca se había imaginado tal cosa, si su tía supiera de semejante noticia seguro se desmayaría, por eso tanta insistencia de poner fecha a su boda, por eso no aceptaron solo su dinero, si quería respuesta ahora las tenia... Albert movía de un lado a otro su cabeza, respiro hondo antes de hablar...

- George por favor busca cómodas reservaciones para la baronesa y su madre, no quiero más problemas dentro de esta casa, quiero que abandonen la mansión esta misma noche y por favor convoca al consejo a primera hora de la mañana...

- Pero William aun no tenemos las pruebas...dijo George con cara de preocupación...

- Lo sé, pero quiero adelantarme en tal caso...

- Se hará como tú pidas William, hare una llamada para hacer las reservaciones, se lo pedirás tu o deseas que lo haga yo?...

- No lo hare yo, hablare ahora mismo con ellas...Y George necesito pedirte otro favor...

- Dime William...

- Por favor arregla toda la documentación necesaria para que yo pueda casarme con candy...

- Entonces ¿te acepto?...pregunto george emocionado por la noticia...

- Así es George, esa señorita me dijo que sí...contesto albert curvando sus labios en una sonrisa...

- Me alegro mucho William, me encargare de todo...

- Gracias George...contesto Albert mientras George salía de su estudio dejando a un albert abrumado con los acontecimientos de las últimas 24 horas, que dirían sus padres si supieran lo que pretendían aquellos que llamo mejores amigos.

Se levanto de su asiento mirando en los grandes ventanales hacia el jardín pensando cómo le diría todo eso a su tía...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

- Stear ten cuidado, si el tío nos descubre será nuestro fin...dijo Archie preocupado por el plan, pensó que una vez que le dijeran la verdad a su tío no le harían más travesuras a la baronesa, pero es que la muy bruja no había usado aquella botella...

- No, el tío no se molestara, más bien se alegrara con nosotros ya verás...contesto stear quien estaba decidido a continuar con el plan...

- Nosotros bajamos contigo stear, alguien necesita distraer a dorothy antes de que sirva el te...dijo Anthony poniéndose a su lado...

- Muy bien bajemos los tres...

- ¿Y si candy nos ve?...pregunto Archie aun preocupado...

- No, ella está en el cuarto de la tía y ya saben cómo es ella, además como no ha querido salir de esa habitación de seguro ellas toman el té en el cuarto de ella...contesto stear sosteniendo fuertemente un pañuelo entre sus manos... -"¡Vamos!"...dijo el sin perder más tiempo...

Stear, archie y anthony bajaban por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, en su camino habían visto entrar a la sala del té a la baronesa junto a su madre, tal y como ellos se lo habían imaginado...

-"¡Dorothy!"..."¡Dorothy!"...llamaban los tres brincando y saltando rodeándola mientras ella acomodaba una bandeja con una jarra llena de té y dos tazas especialmente seleccionadas para las invitadas...

- A ver chicos porque no esperan a que sirva el té y los atiendo...dijo ella mientras arreglaba las tazas...

- Dorothy porque no nos atiendes primero, acaso no somos tus preferidos...dijeron ellos poniendo un puchero...

Como resistirse a esos pequeños pensó dorothy...-"Ok, ok ¿que desean merendar?...pregunto ella sonriéndoles...

- Yo quiero pastel de chocolate...dijo anthony tomando una de sus manos...

- Yo también...replico archie tomando de su otra mano...

- Y no se olviden de mí...contesto stear pero sin moverse lejos de donde dorothy había estado...

Dorothy sonrió, los chicos estaban sonriendo nuevamente y eso la complacía mucho...Stear vio como ella se adentraba más en la cocina buscando un par de platos y sacando aquel pastel de chocolate que les gustaba tanto...El aprovecho el momento, sabía cual taza era para la baronesa, desde que llego no había hecho más que dar órdenes, aun recordaba el día en que dorothy le trajo por primera vez su té, casi que le grito pidiéndole que lo preparara como debía ser, con frescas hiervas y de paso agregarle hojas de menta en una taza especial según ella...

Abrió el pañuelo que con tanto esmero había preparado, si todo salía bien ella no hablaría por un buen rato, o quizás horas? no estaba seguro, aun recordaba como la lengua de archie se había adormecido con aquella planta herbácea, quito las pequeñas hojas de menta remplazándolas por las que había traído, se emociono tanto que puso algunas hojas demás en la taza...ouchhh!...pensó él para luego encoger sus hombros al ver lo que había hecho... ¿Unas hojas demás que era lo peor que podía pasar?...se pregunto..

- Ven stear aquí está tu pastel...llamo dorothy mientras servía el ultimo plato...

- Gracias dorothy..."¡Eres la mejor!"...dijo el haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse...

Dorothy se les quedo viendo intensamente... ¿Qué se traían entre manos estos pequeños? estaban demasiados amables...pensó ella mirándolos una vez más antes de regresar a servir el te...Los chicos vieron como dorothy tomo la bandeja después de llenar las tazas con té, no pudieron evitar sonreír...

- Y ahora solo a esperar...dijo stear guiñándole un ojo a sus primos...

- Siiiiiii...contesto anthony mordiendo un pedazo de su pastel...

Mientras tanto Albert salió de su estudio y vio como sus visitantes ya estaban en la sala del té, camino hasta donde ellas estaban...

- Anabel podemos hablar por un momento...pidió el cortésmente...

- Por supuesto William...sonrió ella, era la primera vez que él se unía a ellas...

- Solo vine a informarte que he dispuesto de diferentes acomodaciones para ti y tu madre, espero que entiendas que es lo mejor...

- Pero "¡William!"...exclamo ella confundida, como que se irían, no ahora, no podía permitirlo o sus planes no funcionarían...-"¿Que hicimos para merecer tu desprecio William?...pregunto ella levantándose de aquella silla acercándose a el...

Albert respiro hondo, no podía creer que ellas fingieran no saber nada, pero aun así no les dejaría ver que el ahora estaba enterado de todo...-"Tú sabes que tu padre no aceptara el rompimiento de nuestro compromiso y yo tengo que velar por mis sobrinos, cuando ellos lleguen no quiero que ellos presencie todo esto, no en mi casa, no bajo mi techo...dijo el muy serio, tan serio que hizo que Anabel retrocediera un paso hacia atrás, verlo con aquellos ojos brillando tan serio había hecho que algo dentro de ella tuviera miedo...

- William estoy seguro que tus padres nunca nos hubieran tratado de esta manera, realmente no eres la sombra de lo que ellos fueron...dijo la madre de Anabel indignada...

Albert como todo un caballero no le contesto, no valía la pena decirle nada, así que simplemente les informo...-"Un coche las vendrá a recoger en unas horas"...al terminar salió de ahí, dando paso a dorothy con una bandeja, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, quería dar un paseo por el jardín, tenía demasiado en que pensar...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy salió de la habitación de Elroy Andrew, su conversación había sido larga y extendida, su corazón latía a mil por hora, tantas emociones, tanta información obtenida de los labios de la tía como ahora se suponía que la llamaría, había sido demasiado. Nunca pensó que enamorarse de alguien como Albert incluía tantas responsabilidades, responsabilidades que ella cumpliría sin dudarlo.

Además lo que se le pedía como futura señora Andrew estaba en sus manos, nada era difícil o imposible, hablar con la tía como debía llamarla se repetía ella misma una vez más, tenía que acostumbrarse, pero hablar con ella la había hecho sentir bien, le había dado esperanzas, el que esa señora le pidiera que ahora la llamara tía había significado mucho para ella. Tenía que contarle a Albert, pero primero tomaría un baño con tanto ajetreo no había tenido tiempo...

Candy camino hasta su habitación, sabía que los pequeños en esos momentos estarían merendando así que aprovecharía el momento...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Dorothy le entregaba el té a la baronesa y a su madre, tenía que admitir que realmente esas damas le molestaban, no habían hecho otra cosa que insultarla con cada detalle, daba gracias a dios que el señor William no se casaría con semejante personaje. Al terminar hizo una reverencia y salió...

-"Anabel hija y ahora que haremos?...pregunto su mama...

-"Tendremos que hacer las maletas mama, escuchaste a William, además que he tenido suficiente con su rechazo...dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su te...

-"¿Y Richard?...pregunto ella...

-"No te preocupes por el mama, Richard sabe lo que tiene que hacer, nosotras no tenemos que estar presente, aunque hubiera disfrutado mucho ver la cara de William cuando no encuentre a su preciosa sirvienta...dijo ella terminando su te que por cierto era el mejor que ella hubiera probado...

-"Deja de preocuparte mama, vamos a preparar nuestras maletas, si él no nos quiere aquí pues yo tampoco quiero estar, insolente, ya vendrá a rogarme que me case con el...dijo ella levantando su nariz...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Albert entraba a la mansión, su paseo en el jardín lo tranquilizo, deseaba ver a candy, tenía que planear su boda con ella, porque ellos no podían seguir viviendo de esa manera, colarse en su habitación por las noches no era lo más correcto y él lo sabía, no quería que nadie señalara con un dedo a su preciosa princesa, porque eso era ella para él, así que era tiempo que ellos hablaran y decidieran la fecha. El resto se estaba resolviendo...

Al entrar escucho la voz de sus sobrinos quienes venían saliendo de la cocina sonriendo...

- "¡Tío!"...gritaron los tres...

- ¿A ver ahora qué han hecho?...pregunto Albert pero ellos no pudieron responder en ese momento se escucho un fuerte estruendo..."¡BOMMMMM!"...Albert se congelo por unos momentos pensando en lo peor para luego salir corriendo por las escaleras buscando la fuente de aquel fenomenal sonido y detrás de él lo siguieron los chicos, pero tan pronto llegaron al primer piso escucharon un segundo estruendo aun más fuerte que el primero... "¡BOMMMMM!"...Albert se detuvo en seco protegiendo con su cuerpo a sus sobrinos, no sabía qué diablos era aquel sonido, de repente vio a candy abrir su puerta asustada...

- "¿Albert que paso?...Pregunto ella...

-"Pequeña no te muevas de tu puerta, aun no sabemos que es...dijo Albert de inmediato pero en ese momento todos vieron como la puerta de la baronesa se abría dejando salir un humo de varios colores y de un olor insoportable...Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver el estado en que se encontraba la baronesa y su madre, atónito como estaba pudo reconocer aquel olor...Pouppe pensó él, pero su mofeta no estaba en la mansión...

Anabel caminaba directo hacia donde William y los chicos se encontraban, como odiaba a esos pequeños, estaba seguro que esos pequeños eran unos demonios en piel de oveja, su mente nublada por el olor, sus cabellos alborotados por aquella explosión, no sabía cómo había pasado pero después de haber empacado se había arreglado y cuando se estaba perfumando la bendita botella había estallado no solo una vez pero dos veces, dejando salir una cortina de humo con aquel espantoso olor, casi que se muere del susto con semejante explosión...

Albert tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse al verla mientras escuchaba las risas de sus pequeños sobrinos en su espalda, supo en esos mismos instantes que era una travesura de ellos, mientras candy tapo su boca con sus manos al verla, el olor era insoportable, pero no fue tanto eso sino ver sus cabellos, pobre baronesa...pensó ella...

-"Wi...Wil..Willi...Willia...Anabel tartamudeaba, trataba de decir su nombre pero no podía, su lengua estaba enredada, no podía pronunciar palabra, era como si no pudiera moverla , no peor que eso ni siquiera la sentía, sus ojos llenos de odio hacia todos de ellos...

Su mama quien la seguía dijo...-"Esto no se quedara así William Albert Andrew...tomo a su hija por las manos y empezaron a bajar las escaleras...

Albert estaba que no podía pronunciar palabra, las vio bajar mientras la servidumbre subía por las maletas de las Invitadas...Albert volteo a confrontar a sus pequeños sobrinos...

-"¿Ahora me pueden decir que hicieron?...pregunto el levantando una ceja mientras candy se acercaba...

-"¿Que fue lo que paso Albert?...pregunto ella...

-"Pregúntale a ellos...contesto Albert señalándolos con un dedo y esperando por una respuesta pero los tres pequeños solo sonrieron en forma de disculpa sin decir palabra...

-"No, no es posible, ustedes causaron todo eso?...pregunto candy complacida, no era bueno desearle eso a nadie pero esa travesura se había ganado el premio...pensó ella...

-"A sus cuartos de inmediato...dijo Albert pretendiendo estar enojado, no podía reírse delante de ellos, no podía estimular aquel comportamiento aunque le habían alegrado su día, después de todas las noticias recibidas...

- Lo sentimos mucho tío...dijeron ellos poniendo un puchero...

-"Albert!...llamo candy tomando al pequeño Anthony entre sus brazos, quien en ese momento mostraba un rostro de inocencia...

Albert solo negó con su cabeza, después de todo esta no era la primera vez que ellos hacían una cosa como esa...

- Señor William el coche recogió a sus Invitadas...dijo dorothy después de haber abierto las ventanas de aquella habitación...

- Gracias dorothy...contesto albert...-"Dorothy puedes quedarte con ellos...pidió albert antes de que ella se retirara...

- Si señor...

- Candy ven conmigo...pidió albert extendiendo su mano hacia ella...

- Vengo luego a verlos, si...dijo candy bajando a anthony de sus brazos...

- Si candy...dijeron ellos dándoles pequeños besos antes de irse con dorothy...

- Ya hablaremos después acerca de este comportamiento...refuto Albert cuando ellos se alejaban...logrando que los tres bajaran sus rostros de la vergüenza...

- Albert no seas tan duro con ellos...pidió candy tomando de sus manos...

- No lo voy a hacer, no sabes cuánto esfuerzo tuve que hacer para no reírme delante de ellos...comento él mientras bajaban las escaleras...

- Albert porque la baronesa dejaba la mansión?...Pregunto ella curiosa, no sabía que albert había cambiado de idea...

- Yo le pedí que se fueran...Contesto Albert simplemente tan pronto entraron en la biblioteca...

-¿Albert que ha pasado?...

- Ven pequeña, tengo tanto que contarte...

Albert le dijo todo lo acontecido después de sentarse frente a la chimenea y candy no dejaba de asombrarse ante todo aquello, que locura era todo eso...

- Ahora lo más importante que necesitamos hablar es la fecha de nuestra boda...dijo el tocando sus mejillas...

- Acerca de la boda albert, creo que debemos esperar...dijo ella un poco triste pero su tía la quería organizar y ella no se pudo negar...

-"NO!...Contesto Albert...-"¿Por qué me quieres hacer esperar pequeña?...pregunto el confundido...

Candy le sonrió tiernamente tenía que explicarle todo...-"Tu tía quiere organizar nuestra boda aquí en la mansión...Eso tomo a Albert por sorpresa, su tía había cedido a su petición ¿Pero cuanto era ese tiempo que esperarían?...se pregunto...

-¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos?...Pregunto el ansioso por la respuesta...

- Tu tía dice que nos podremos casar en menos de dos meses Albert y a mí me parece suficiente tiempo para dejarle saber a las hermanas en la colina de Pony...

- Dos meses...susurro Albert pensando en el tiempo, pero estaba también emocionado porque ahora sabía que su tía estaría de su lado...

- Dos meses no es mucho tiempo Albert...contesto ella tomando de sus manos...

Albert vio como sus esmeraldas brillaban, ella era lo más hermoso que había llegado a su vida, dulce candy como la llamaba anthony, gatita la llamaba archie, solo Stear la llamaba candy, lo más bello que ellos tenían, pero algo en el fondo de su ser le preocupaba, no sabía qué era pero ahí estaba...

-"Albert!...llamo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos, la manera en como la miraba hacia que sus mejillas se encendieran...

-"Si...contesto él en un susurro, pero ella no pudo decir nada porque el atrapo sus labios logrando que los dos se perdieran en un profundo beso, un beso que había deseado desde temprano, un beso que necesitaba con toda su alma...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

- Stear tu invento por primera vez funciono...dijo archie quien estaba orgulloso de su hermano...

- No, no funciono, no se suponía que explotaría...contesto el tocando sus lentes...

- ¿Crees que el tío nos castigara?...pregunto Anthony sentado en su cama...

- No, no creo...contesto Stear mientras Dorothy le entregaba su pijama...

- Bueno al menos logramos que se fueran, si no le hubiésemos quemado el vestido...menciono archie riéndose ante la loca idea...

- El vestido?...hmmm...murmuro Stear levantando una ceja...

- Nooooooooooooo!...gritaron los otros dos antes de que stear creara un nuevo Invento...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos** para todas aquellas chicas que leen esta historia que está escrita solo para divertirnos, Fanfiction donde damos rienda suelta a nuestra imaginación...

**LETY: **Letyyyy amiga espero que hayas recibido un feliz año nuevo y jejejejej siento haberlas asustado con aquella pesadilla...siii ahí están juntitos...peleando contra viento y marea pero juntitos...saludos amiga y cuídate...:)

**Cielito La Madrid: **Siiii ella no salió corriendo, bueno si trato pero no le resulto...jejejeje...el próximo capítulo tendrá la reunión del consejo y los demás eventos...;)

**Angie Grandchester Andrey: **Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste angie...espero que este capítulo también te entretenga...saludos...

**luna:**Siii luna no deje que se separaran...siento mucho el poquito de drama que le agregue pero como vez ahí están los dos juntitos...cuídate y saludos...

**janny99: **jejejeej siiii ves como los pequeños la hicieron enojar de bueno...;)

**carito: **amiga ves que te escucho, aquí te dejo el otro capitulo...cuídate... ;)

**sayuri1707: **a Richard lo tengo en el próximo capitulo...no tardare ya que quiero terminar esta historia este mes...saludos...

**janny99: **jejejeej siiii ves como los pequeños la hicieron enojar de bueno...;)

**amy riverasosa: **a ver qué te parece lo que los pequeños le hicieron?...siiiii cuídate y espero hayas tenido un feliz año nuevo...

**mayraexitosa:** barbara yo? como crees mayra...veras como pronto todo se destapa...siiii cuidate amiga...

**Val rod**: jejejeje yo creo que le debo cambiar el nombre de esta historia y llamarla más bien "Los pequeños torbellinos"... diantres como no se me ocurrió antes...val amiga me alegro mucho que la historia te siga continuando...

**MIRIAM RAMIREZ: **Amiga espero te encuentres bien, no a mí tampoco me gusta candy zonza , ya verás cómo se pone las pilas la muy dormida... ;)

**Pauli: **amiga espero hayas recibido un maravilloso año nuevo y ya sabes por aquí también te esperamos...Y siiiii ya estamos en esa parte de la historia que como dije no es muy larga...

**monybert-DC: **Feliz Año nuevo para ti también, espero este año nos traigas mas historias...saludos

**Rosi White: **Gracias rosi, para también espero que hayas pasado un maravilloso feliz año nuevo en compañía de los tuyos...espero que este capítulo también te guste...cuídate...

**Olimpia: **Feliz Año nuevo para ti también amiga y espero que este año este lleno de muchas bendiciones y salud para ti y tus seres queridos...Así es los pequeños ya se armaron...saludos y cuídate...siiiii

**aide22: **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado a ver si este también te entretiene…siiii…cuidate y saludos…

**Guest: **Arruinar a candy como crees….ademas que ella cuenta con sus tres valientes…;)

**gabyselenator: **amiga ahí te deje un pedacito de esa conversación, como veras no es nada malo...espero que hayas tenido un maravilloso nuevo año...saludos...

**Vere Canedo: **ayyyy vere cuantas veces me has matado..jejejeje...a ver si en este capítulo no me entierras...siiii...saludos amiga y feliz año nuevo para ti también...

**Laila: **amigaaaa me alegro mucho que esta historia te entretenga después de todo esa es la idea….A ver qué te parece las nuevas travesuras del trió...siiii

**somiant: **siento haberte preocupado con el comienzo pero bueno que es una historia sin una pizca de drama aunque debo confesar no es mi estilo, no me gusta demasiado drama para mi es aburrido, por eso vez que los mantengo juntitos...Una trampa?...uyyyy me gusta esa idea y muchoooo a ver qué te parece las travesuras de los tres pequeñitos...saludos y cuidate...siii

**Amy W Grandchester: **amigaaaame alegro mucho quete hayas animado a leerla a ver si los chiquillos te divierten...siiii...cuídate...

**Blackcat2010: **oh si este albert no está dormido o esperando por cien lunas para declarársele a candy, no, no y espera que leas la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo, tan pronto termine esta la publicare sin descuidar podre amarla por supuesto….saludos y cuidate... ;)

**Isa Iran: **Amiga muchísimas gracias por tus porras y tus ánimos, yo se que estas esperando a que termine la historia, a ver si puedo responder algunas de tus preguntas, esta historia le queda solo algunos capítulos más y la termino, podre amarla a petición estará un poquito más larga pero de seguro este año la termino, nunca dejare mis historias a medias o incompletas y mucho menos tardare años en acabarlas, eso sería muy rudo de parte mía ...siiii gracias por todo amiga y espero hayas recibido un maravilloso año Nuevo...


	10. Capitulo 10 - El Consejo

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Gracias chicas por continuar leyendo esta historia y por dejar sus maravillosos comentarios, no saben cuánto me alegro que los pequeñitos las estén divirtiendo...jejejeje...Y no se preocupen chicas que no voy a alargar esta historia...Mis más cordiales bienvenidas a todas las nuevas lectoras es un placer tenerlas aquí disfrutando de esta pequeña historia, ahí les dejo el siguiente capítulo...Un abrazote a todas...siiiiiii.. :)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capitulo 10 **

**El Consejo**

Albert entraba junto con George en el salón donde todos los integrantes del consejo se encontraban en esos momentos, pensó que su tía lo acompañaría y apoyaría después de darle todos los detalles de la situación, pero ella no pronuncio palabra al respecto, extrañado y hasta un poco enojado con su silencio decidió enfrentar a el consejo sin ella a su lado...No conocía muy bien a todos los miembros pero se había reunido con algunos de ellos.

La única vez que los vio a todos reunidos y completos fue cuando viajo a escocía, ese viaje donde le impusieron su compromiso que según su tía ni ellos mismos habían estado de acuerdo, así que al menos tendría ese punto a su favor, los Limmroth llegarían en cualquier momento aunque Arnold no les había indicado cuando...El quería presentar su caso aunque aun no tuviera las pruebas en sus manos, a pesar de sentirse confiado en su interior una sensación que aun no podía explicar lo había invadido, desde que la baronesa dejara la mansión aquella sensación de que algo malo le fuera a pasar a su pequeña no lo había abandonado en ningún instante, no sabía exactamente que era pero en todo caso y al contrario de lo que candy deseaba el tomo todas las precauciones necesarias...

Hubiera preferido dejar a George a cargo de todos ellos pero lo necesitaba en la reunión, el hecho de que los Limmroth estuvieran involucrados en negocios turbios y con un grupo de individuos de poca integridad no ayudaba en nada a su paz, porque eso solo indicaba que ellos serian capaces de cualquier cosa, por eso lo pensó bien, no por nada él era el patriarca de su familia, su educación y su desempeño en las empresas Andrew le habían enseñado a ser no solo audaz pero también muy sagaz.

-"William!... ¿A qué se debe esta reunión tan repentina?, como es posible que nos convoques sin tomar en cuenta nuestro itinerario?...Pregunto unos de los miembros del consejo que estaba sentado a la derecha de la mesa...-"Eso sin contar que prácticamente fuimos arrastrados a venir a esta absurda reunión que no fue convocada sin previo tiempo...termino diciendo...

- "Todo a su tiempo Matías, tengo una muy buena razón por los cuales he convocado esta junta extraordinaria...contesto Albert sentándose elegantemente en la cabeza de la mesa que estaba rodeada por los más poderosos Clanes de escocía que conformaban el consejo...

Los integrantes del consejo en su mayoría eran hombres de edad avanzada, eran muy pocos los jóvenes que lo integraban, entre ellos se encontraba Albert quien sabia lo arcaica de sus mentalidades y lo difícil que sería hacerlos entrar en razón, de haber sido una simple tarea el ya lo hubiese intentado, pero el solo pensar que no estaría al lado de candy le daba el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarlos de una vez por todas...

-"Antes que nada mis más sinceras disculpas por arruinar sus itinerarios y por convocar esta junta extraordinaria sin darles previamente ningún tipo de aviso, lamentablemente no tuve otra opción, los intereses de mi familia están en estos momentos en juego y por lo tanto lo considere necesario...empezó Albert a explicar calmadamente con un tono de voz que era digna de un mandatario, a él no le gustaba usarlo pero en esos momentos era muy necesario, el grupo que ocupaba el salón estaba lleno de personajes autoritarios...

-"A que te refieres William!?...pregunto uno de los presentes mientras los demás comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos...La tensión se comenzó a sentir en la habitación, una tensión que se reflejaba en las miradas de todos ellos...

Albert miro a cada uno de los miembros muy detalladamente antes de continuar, no andaría con rodeos, hablaría directo...-"El motivo por los cuales los he reunido a todos el día de hoy es para notificarles la cancelación de mi compromiso con la hija de Sir Limmroth...dijo el pausadamente para luego agregar...-"El cual como todos ustedes ya saben yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, sin embargo y en contra de mis deseos ustedes me forzaron a aceptar la obligación de cumplir con la palabra dada por mis padres, y el día de hoy después de varios acontecimientos he decidido no hacerlo...sus últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera acentuada, cada una tan afilada que no dejaba espacio a discusiones...

Sin embargo un grupo de gruñidos se escucharon por todo el salón en desacuerdo, no era posible que el joven patriarca de los Andrew's se estuviera negando a casarse con la hija de un importante miembro de los Clanes de Escocia, los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos parecían estar sincronizados porque sus rostros lo decían todo. No permitirían que él se negara, especialmente en esos momentos cuando el clan de los Andrew's se había reducido a casi nada, una promesa hecha a el padre de William ellos harían que la cumpliera...

-"¿Por qué William? ¿Porque el cambio? ¿Qué motivo te han dado ellos para negarte?...Pregunto uno de los más viejos del consejo, debía haber una explicación razonable detrás de todo eso, después de todos esos años una cosa siempre se podía esperar del Clan Andrew...Ellos siempre cumplían con "Su palabra"...El que ahora el joven patriarca de esa familia se negara a cumplir con un compromiso ya hecho debía de haber una razón muy poderosa para no hacerlo...

Albert curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, no esperaba menos del mayor Miembro que ocupada el consejo, es mas contaba con su curiosidad antes de ser juzgado, porque él sabía perfectamente que a el resto no les importaba escucharlo, sus ojos fijos en todos los miembros que ahora esperaban ansiosos por su respuesta...

-"Tengo varios motivos para no hacerlo Osgar, el primero y más importante para mi es que no amo a la baronesa...dijo el haciendo una pequeña pausa, sabía que eso era lo menos que les importaba en esos momentos así que continuo...-"El segundo y estoy seguro que es el único motivo que todos los presentes están ansiosos por conocer es que recientemente he sido notificado que no solo la familia Limmroth esta arruinada pero han estado envueltos en actos delictivos y necesitan no solo del dinero que mi familia ha acumulado durante años para pagar las innumerables cuentas que ahora tienen pero también necesitan de mi apellido para no perder el estatus social que como todos sabemos a ellos le es necesario...

-"MENTIRAS! eso que afirmas son puras tonterías y patrañas William, todos aquí conocemos la reputación de la Familia Limmroth, quienes no solo son una familia muy respetada en escocía pero también adinerada, así que no podemos creerte ni una sola palabra, es mas todos deberíamos de marcharnos y no seguir escuchando tus mentiras...espeto Matías levantándose porque él era un amigo intimo de esa familia...Mientras que el resto del consejo estaba asimilando la noticia que William les había dado, no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, era casi imposible que una cosa así pudiera pasar, lo que sus oídos escuchaban era inaudito, ellos mismos se ocupaban de que una cosa así no sucediera...

-"Matías! toma tu asiento, esta junta todavía está en sesión y no te he dado permiso para que dejes la habitación...dijo Albert serenamente mientras el más viejo del consejo se dirigió nuevamente a él...

-"William que pruebas tienes de que los Limmroth están en bancarrotas, porque sabes que necesitamos pruebas ante toda esta alegación, no es que dudemos de ti, pero esa es una acusación muy fuerte y más que palabras necesitaremos pruebas...

Albert respiro hondo antes de responder -"Las pruebas vienen en camino, eso se los puedo garantizar, pero la razón por la que los he reunido sin antes tenerlas es porque mis informante me comunicaron que el mismo Sir Limmroth y sus hijos vienen en camino a América a hacerme cumplir con el compromiso de Inmediato...

-"Osgar como puedes escuchar todas esas mentiras elaboradas de William, ni siquiera tiene como demostrarlo, solo palabras...dijo nuevamente Matías infligiendo veneno en cada palabra...

Albert iba a responder cuando las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par...Todos los miembros del consejo voltearon a ver, Matías sonreía, sus dientes blancos relucían en aquel salón, las asistentes del consejo no decían nada, Sir Limmroth había llegado demandando su entrada y ellas apenadas no pudieron detenerlo, él entro a aquel salón como cual Patriarca que era y a su lado sus dos hijos se encontraban, sus miradas buscaron la de William, la tensión se incremento en el salón...

George en ese momento recordó las palabras de Arnold..."Esta familia tiene conexiones por todas partes"...Eso quiere decir que alguien del consejo les informo de esta sesión, y por la sonrisa que Matías lucia no tenia que suponer quien había sido...

-"Disculpen interrumpir su reunión, pero no quise perder tiempo y presentarme de inmediato, especialmente si se trata de mis intereses, te importa William si nos unimos a la reunión?...pregunto Sir Limmroth mirando desafiante en los ojos de Albert...

Albert sostuvo la mirada de ellos aceptando el reto que esos ojos le imponían, así que ya habían llegado y por supuesto tampoco perdieron el tiempo, mejor...pensó el...los enfrentaría de una vez por todas y acabaría con todo eso...

-"No por supuesto que no, pueden tomar asiento, es más me alegro que se encuentren presenten de esa manera les puedo comunicar en presencia de todos los presentes mis intenciones de cancelar el compromiso con su hija...respondió Albert sin mostrar ninguna expresión en sus ojos, no les daría el gusto, porque ellos querían que el mostrara debilidad y en el ese día no la encontrarían...

-"Eso escuche...contesto el sardónicamente agregando...-"También les comunicaste al consejo como humillaste y echaste a mi hija y a mi esposa de tu Mansión...concluyo Sir Limmroth mostrando en su tono toda la rabia que sentía, tan pronto llegaron a aquel hotel donde su hija y su esposa se encontraba casi le da una apoplejía al escuchar lo que le hicieron, quien se creía William que era?, pero ahí estaba el solo, pudo notar que la Matriarca no se encontraba, y el solo era un jovencito antes sus ojos, ahí con el consejo reunido no solo haría que se comiera sus palabras pero pagaría por la humillación hecha a su familia...

-"¿William es verdad eso?...Pregunto el mayor del consejo...

-"Osgar yo no la vote de la Mansión, simplemente les encontré mejores acomodaciones mientras resolvíamos los problemas que ya les explique anteriormente, es mi deber tomar algunas precauciones para defender a mi familia...

-"¿Defenderlos de que William? hablas como si nosotros fuéramos unos desconocidos de la calle, tu padre fue amigo mío de muchos años, nosotros te conocemos desde que eras muy pequeño, porque William tratas a mi familia de esta manera tan deshonorable?...pregunto Sir Limmroth quien odiaba su situación pero no podía dejar que sus hijos terminaran en la calle, el matrimonio de su hija con William era su única esperanza...Si era necesario invocaría que se aplicara la clausula escrita por él y el padre de William...

-"Tu más que nadie sabes de lo que estoy hablando, tu más que nadie sabes en los negocios que tu familia se ha visto envuelto, las cosas no tienen que ser más complicadas de lo que son Limmroth, solo he venido a comunicarles al consejo que no me casare con tu hija, que ese compromiso sellado entre mi padre y tu no será posible, yo no la amo y tengo todo el derecho de escoger mi propia esposa, pero si tú y tu familia insiste en hacerme cumplir tal promesa que fue hecha sin mi consentimiento no tendré otra alternativa que presentar la evidencia del estatus de tu familia ante este consejo para que sean juzgados... dijo Albert educadamente sin mostrar ningún resentimiento...

-"No tienes pruebas William, solo has venido a este salón a deshonrar a tus padres y llenarnos de puras patrañas basadas en nada, solo porque no quieres honrar la palabra hecha por tu propia familia...dijo Matías quien ahora pensaba que habían acorralado a William...

-"No son mentiras Matías!...dijo una voz femenina gruesa dando paso por aquellas puertas del salón...

-"Tía!...exclamo Albert en sorpresa al verla...

-"Madame Elroy...saludaron el resto de los miembros que ocupaban el salón, levantándose inmediatamente de sus asientos...La cara y la compostura que había mantenido Sir Limmroth cambio repentinamente al verla, pensaba que la Matriarca no se presentaría...

-"Como te atreves a no creer en la palabra de mi sobrino Matías, antes que nada recuerda con quien estás hablando, a quien acabas de llamar mentiroso es nada más y nada menos que el Patriarca de los Andrew's, así que cuida tu lengua... espetó altiva la tía, clavando sus ojos ante él con cierta ira...

-"Ma...Madame Elroy, nosotros entendemos pero usted más que nadie sabe que necesitamos pruebas...contesto el bajando su cabeza y balbuceando al ver la Matriarca, esa señora siempre alteraba sus nervios...

-"Madame Elroy...saludo Limmroth con una pequeña Viena...

-"Lo que William les ha dicho es verdad, no son mentiras como aquí Matías está diciendo, me apena saber Sir Limmroth que después de tantos años hayas llegado tan lejos, creando una falsa solo para obtener la fortuna de los Andrew a través de un compromiso que fue formado por los padres de William, si necesitabas ayuda era mejor que la pidieras...

-"Ustedes no tienen prueba de nada de eso, solo palabras dichas al viento...contesto uno de los hijos de Limmroth quien hasta los momentos había estado en silencio.

-"Es cierto Madame Elroy, donde están las pruebas?...pregunto otro miembro del consejo...

-"Las pruebas las tendrán a su debido tiempo!...recalco ella con una mirada dura y su nariz bien en alto tomando ahora asiento.

-"No estoy de acuerdo con el rompimiento Madame Elroy y si William no se quiere casar con mi hija pues entonces Invoco la clausula atada a el convenio... espetó Sir Limmroth mientras el resto de los miembros jadeaban ante tal requerimiento que no solo incluía parte de las empresas pero también dejaba a William sin ninguna autoridad sobre ellas...

-"Sir Limmroth, si es cierto que tu familia está en bancarrota esa clausula no es válida, nosotros no nos opondremos a el rompimiento entre William y tu hija de ser ese el caso...dijo el mayor del consejo ignorando al resto de los miembros ya que su palabra sobrepasaba a el resto... Agregando con ello...-"Pero ciertamente Madame Elroy, William tiene que producir un heredero con una dama de igual o alto linaje como esta establecidos en las cláusulas escritas desde hace tiempo. Y aunque nos duela reconocerlo el tiempo está en contra de William pues si no se casa con la Baronesa tendrá que conseguir quien será su nueva esposa...

-"¿De qué cláusulas están hablando?...pregunto Albert tragando seco...de qué rayos ellos hablaban, ¿cómo que el tiempo estaba en contra de él?...

-"William nunca pensé que esta conversación fuera necesaria, siempre pensé que en estos momentos ya estarías casado y produciendo un heredero...contesto Elroy Andrew con tanta naturalidad...

-"¿Produciendo?...pregunto el levantándose de su puesto con las cejas fruncidas... ¿Qué demonios!? esto ya era el colmo...pensó el...

La tía ignoro la actitud de Albert para dirigirse a el consejo...-"William ya ha elegido quien será la próxima señora Andrew así que no tienen por qué molestarse, es una joven muy hermosa, refinada y estoy segura que ellos pronto producirán un heredero satisfaciendo así todos los requerimientos...¿Verdad William?...termino ella diciendo ahora dirigiendo su atención a su sobrino quien al parecer estaba en un estado de shock asimilando toda la información...

-"Muy bien Madame Elroy, nosotros confiamos en ustedes, de ser así esperaremos con ansias la Invitación a el evento...-"Sir Limmroth nosotros esperaremos por las pruebas que William ha conseguido en contra de su familia, si eso es cierto que han intentado aprovecharse de los Andrew's acciones contra ustedes serán tomadas según los acuerdos...dijo el mayor de los representantes del consejo mientras el resto asentaba en acuerdo...

-"Felicidades William...dijeron los miembros del consejo mientras empezaban a abandonar el salón...No había sido difícil de convencerlos pensó Albert quien veía a su tía intensamente, tenia miles de preguntas para ella, primero se niega a venir con él y ahora se presenta como si nada, lo más frustrante era saber que aun habían cosas del cual aparentemente no estaba informado...

-"Al final era por eso que no te querías casar con mi hija, déjame decirte que estaré pendiente William de saber de qué linaje tu futura esposa viene...fue lo último que menciono Sir Limmroth saliendo del salón con sus dos hijos...

-"William esperare afuera...dijo George un poco incomodo...Albert solo asentó...Tan pronto la tía y él se quedaron solos el pregunto...-"¿Que la hizo cambiar de opinión?...

Elroy Andrew se levanto de su asiento acercándose a donde él estaba sentado...-"Yo tenía toda la intención de venir William, nunca pensé en dejarte solo con todos ellos, pero tu tenias que enfrentarte a ellos primero, ellos tenían que ver a el Patriarca de los Andrew y no a la Matriarca, sabía que algunos de ellos no te creerían como Matías lo hacía, pero el punto era que ellos supieran quien estaba a cargo de la familia...

-"Gracias por venir tía, ahora que es eso de las clausulas? y porque usted nunca me las había mencionado?...

Elroy Andrew curvo sus labios antes de decir...-"En orden para nosotros asegurar que un descendiente directo de los Andrew estuviera siempre en poder del Clan una clausula fue creada, en ella se indicaba que la fortuna de los Andrew's solo seria manejada por el descendiente directo del patriarca, en este caso tu, por eso se selecciona tu futura esposa William, para que un hijo se produjera dentro de un buen linaje...

-"Sabes lo arcaico que eso suena tía, ¿Y porque les mintió a el consejo?, candy no sabe quiénes son sus padres, ella ha vivido toda su vida en un orfanatorio, que va a pasar cuando el consejo se entere?...pregunto Albert mientras su mente se transportaba a todo lo ocurrido recientemente...

-"Quien dice que he dicho una mentira William...Tu mismo lo has dicho ella no sabe quiénes fueron sus parientes, esa muchacha tiene demasiadas facciones finas para que sus parientes sean comunes y corrientes...

-"Pero el hecho es que no lo sabemos tía, no permitiré que la alejen de mi, cambiare todo eso, porque esa clausula es absurda...

-"Deja de preocuparte William y ahora tenemos que hablar de tu boda, porque tendrás que producir un heredero y no tienes mucho tiempo...dijo Elroy Andrew pensando que William pronto cumpliría treinta años...

Un hijo...pensó Albert preguntándose como lo tomaría candy, después de todo ella tenía sus manos llenas con sus tres sobrinos...¿Quería ella tener hijos tan pronto?...

-"Acaso candy no desea tener hijos?...pregunto Elroy Andrew preocupada por la actitud de su sobrino...

-"No lo sé tía, no es algo que hayamos discutido...contesto Albert sinceramente, al menos ahora se sentía tranquilo, lo peor había pasado...

-"William, es algo que debes hablar con ella apenas regresemos...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Anthony estaba sentado en la cama viendo como candy terminaba de arreglar sus cosas colocándolas en el pequeño closet de la cabaña, su tío quería que pasaran unos días lejos de la mansión, la razón ellos no lo sabían, el ver a candy en su tarea su corazón deseo por un momento que ella fuera su madre, ellas eran tan parecidas, su rubio cabello, sus ojos verdes, su bondad y su ternura hacían que el extrañara inmensamente a la suya...Una lagrima rodo por sus ojos sin poder evitar recordar el día de su muerte...

Candy termino de arreglar las maletas, se sentía un poco cansada, la verdad era que esos días no la habían asentado bien, quizás el estrés de todo lo sucedido, quizás el hecho de que su relación con Albert iba muy rápido, no lo sabía, al voltear vio como lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Anthony, no entendía el porqué de su tristeza...-"Anthony cariño por qué lloras?...pregunto ella poniéndose en cuclillas para limpiar sus pequeñas mejillas...

-"Extraño a mi mama...contesto el abrazándola...

-"Lo sé pequeño, pero me tienes a mí...dijo ella correspondiendo a su abrazo, no debía de ser fácil para el perder a su mama a tan corta edad, al menos ella nunca conoció a los suyos, ella creció en un hogar cuidada y amada por sus madres del orfanatorio sin memoria de sus reales parientes, pero Anthony conoció a su mama quien le dio cariño y amor, la necesidad que él sentía de verla debía de ser grande, pero ahí estaba ella y haría lo posible para llenar ese vacío que sentía el pequeño...

-"Candy ya todo está listo...dijo stear entrando a la habitación...

-"Entonces vayamos a comer...contesto ella mientras anthony quien se había calmado le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa...Candy bajo con stear y anthony de manos, al bajar no vio a Archie...

-"Stear ¿donde esta archie?...Pregunto candy buscándolo con su mirada...

-"Esta jugando afuera con Pouppe...dijo el sentándose en la mesa...

-"Ella lo llamo desde la puerta pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, quédense adentro yo lo voy a buscar...dijo ella a los pequeños pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Albert, el no quería que ni ella o los pequeños estuvieran en la Mansión, se había ido a chicago a reunirse por fin con el consejo y la sola idea de que los Limmroth se presentaran en su ausencia le aterraba, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo porque no quería dejarlo solo con todo esos problemas hizo lo que él le pidió, empaco algunas cosas de los pequeños y de ella y el chofer los trajo a la cabaña, él prometió venir tan pronto regresara...

-"Archie!... Archie!...llamo candy sin poder encontrarlo...vio a lo lejos a Pouppe quien se comportaba de manera extraña, camino hacia donde la mofeta estaba pero aun no veía a Archie, y ahora a que jugaba el pequeño...pensó ella...

Una mano fría toco su pierna y ella se asusto...-"Archie que susto me has dado, donde te habías metido?...

-"Shhhhh candy no hables alto...dijo él en un susurro jalando de su vestido para que lo siguiera...

-"¿Que pasa Archie?...susurro ella mientras lo seguía de vuelta a la cabaña...Cuando entraron en ella el corrió hasta donde Stear y Anthony estaban...

-"¿Archie ahora me puedes decir que pasa?...

-"Hay un hombre merodeando alrededor de la cabaña candy, tenemos que cerrar las puertas y las ventanas...

-"¿Qué?...pregunto ella nerviosa...-"Estaba jugando con Pouppe cuando vi una sombra pasearse, Pouppe brinco y la seguimos, ahí detrás de los arboles lo vi candy, un extraño te estaba viendo cuando me llamabas así que me escondí hasta que lo vi ocultarse aun mas entre los arboles...

Candy abrió sus ojos petrificada al pensar quien pudiera ser, seria eso a lo que Albert tenía miedo? y ahora que iba a hacer ella?...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Richard no entendía por qué, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla que cuando ella lo llamo pensó que la tendría nuevamente entre sus brazos, aquella mujer lo había atrapado y cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera por supuesto él no se negaría a ella, que tendría ella en contra de la pequeña rubia? se preguntaba, su misión era simple llevársela, algo que para él era sencillo, porque ninguna dama se le negaba, decir que iba a ser un problema eso no lo predecía, pero ahí estaba el, escondido como cual ladrón esperando por su veredicto...

Enojado era poco, mal humorado ni decirlo, estaba al borde de la amargura, entre picaduras de mosquitos y en el bendito bosque que lo sacaba de quicio, porque demonios la rubia había abandonado la mansión, no lo sabía y para colmo en compañía de esos tres pequeñitos, casi le da un ataque al ver a uno de ellos jugando con el zorrillo, temeroso de apestar como su querida amiga la baronesa se escondió de los ojos de aquel niño...Ah! pero el sabia de ellos, ella se lo había dicho, ella se lo había advertido, que no pensara que esos tres eran unos angelitos, que procediera con mucha cautela cuando los viera...

Si no fuera porque me enseño su lengua morada que aun seguía hinchada jamás se lo hubiese creído, pero después de todo, ellos eran solo niños, su plan original ahora no funcionaria, tenía que improvisar...Había llegado a la dirección exacta, mirando pudo distinguir a la rubia que le habían descrito, aunque ella era más hermosa de lo que le habían dicho, con sus rubios cabellos y aquellos ojos verdes que lo llamaban, cuando se acerco a la entrada del jardín vio como los tres chiquillos la rodeaban, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar un carro se acercaba a ellos, fue entonces cuando tuvo que cambiar de táctica y seguirlos...

De todas las damas que había tenido en su vida solo la baronesa lo había movido, conocía bien a sus hermanos y fue por ellos que la había conocido, los negocios que mantenían no habían sido muy productivos, y ahora según ella aquella pequeña rubia era la causante de que ellos no cerraran un negocio grande...

Richard se preguntaba por qué?, que tenía que ver la pequeña rubia con todo aquello...Ahora solo le quedaba esperar antes de dar el siguiente paso y esta vez no se detendría porque él le había hecho una promesa a la baronesa...Ahí estaban ellos, solos, sin nadie que los protegiera, que descuidado debía de ser el dueño, aunque su intención no era lastimar a los pequeños, pero como envolvería a la pequeña rubia para que lo siguiera?...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos: **Sayuri1707-Vere Canedo -Val rod- gabyselenator-Mayra Exitosa-Blackcat2010-somiant -Milady -Pauli- Amy riverasosa-LETY-KattieAndrew-aide22-monybert-DC-Ana Burch-Olimpia-Lila-Paolau2-JIMENA ANDREW-Rui-Gris-Rosi White- SofiaMorrison27 -MIRIAM RAMIREZ-SERENA NOVALEE-Laila-lupita1797-Esposa De Watson-Rosario-Rosa Amanda-Brisa...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia...siiiii...cuídense y un abrazote a todas...;)

**Señorita Tentación**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capitulo 11**

Albert y su tía habían llegado temprano a la Mansión de Lakewood...Habían dejado a George finiquitando aquel proceso con el consejo después de que Arnold finalmente hubiese llegado aclarando cualquier duda que ellos tuvieron...Albert no volvió a ver a los Limmroth durante su estadía en chicago, no quería cruzar camino con ellos y el resto lo había dejado en manos del consejo, ahora estaba ansioso por ver a sus sobrinos y a candy a quienes por precaución no había dejado en la mansión, ellos estarían protegidos en la cabaña ya que nadie sabía que él la tenia, excepto su familia.

-"¿William vas a ir por ellos?...pregunto la tía

-"Si tía, les dije que no regresaran hasta que yo los buscara...

-"¿Hablaras con ella?...pregunto la tía levantando una ceja...

"Lo hablare cuando sea apropiado tía...

-"No tardes tanto William, tenemos que arreglar los detalles de tu boda y es necesario que ella esté al tanto...

-"Tía no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos, suena más como una obligación y no algo que debería de pasar de manera natural...contesto Albert ya irritado subiendo las escaleras para irse a cambiar a su habitación, el sol saldría pronto y quería darles una sorpresa...

Elroy Andrew respiro hondo antes de caminar hacia el estudio de Albert, aquella carta que había recibido justo a tiempo la había ayudado a apoyar a William con sus firmes palabras delante del consejo en aquella reunión, era un alivio para ella saber que su familia poseía muchos atributos, entre ellos la persistencia y la perseverancia, de no ser por ello William nunca hubiese enviado a Arnold a investigar a la familia de su ex-prometida.

El instinto que William poseía era digno de su familia, sin el siquiera saberlo pronto se casaría con una "Condesa", sus labios se curvaron mientras recordaba cuando estuvo en escocía, no se pudo quedar quieta, el no saber de qué familia la Institutriz provenía la había dejado inquieta. George siempre le mandaba toda la información completa acerca de cada una de ellas, pero al no recibir ninguna y luego al recibir la carta de su sobrino donde hablaba acerca de la misma no pudo evitar mandar a investigar de donde provenía ella, después de todo era su deber saber los antecedentes de aquella persona que rodeaba a sus pequeños nietos, había estado un poco turbada al no encontrar nada, aunque nunca se imagino que ella fuera huérfana, cuando la vio por primera vez en la mansión no le dio mucha importancia, pero cuando William le dijo con tanta seriedad que ella sería su esposa su preocupación se incremento.

Sin poder haber encontrado nada acerca del pasado de ella, se limito a resignarse y asegurarse de que la futura esposa de William al menos estuviera al tanto de todas las responsabilidades que implicaban ser la esposa de un Andrew, pero el día en que menos ella lo espero las noticias le llegaron, justo antes de irse a la reunión con el consejo la carta llego y con ella cierta documentación que indicaban que la pequeña rubia pertenecía a una familia de alto linaje, sus padres murieron en aquel accidente en una tormenta de nieve cerca de esas colinas, como ella había llegado a parar en manos de aquel orfanato no se sabía, los restos de la condesa y su esposo fueron encontrados pero el resto de sus familiares nunca se preocuparon por buscar a la pequeña, por supuesto que no lo harían, la única tía que ella tenía perdería el titulo que por nacimiento le pertenecía a Candice.

Tan pronto los detalles de la boda fueran finiquitados se reuniría con ellos dos, no se lo quería decir solo a William y seria decisión de Candice si deseaba reclamar su titulo como "Condesa" o no, si no deseaba hacerlo al menos ella sabría que no fue abandonada por sus padres, pero que aquel accidente evito que ellos le dieran todo el amor que ella merecía...Elroy Andrew entro en el estudio sonriendo, después de todo William se casaría con alguien de la nobleza, que ironía...Pensó ella...

Albert se cambio en su traje de montar, al llegar a la caballeriza tomo aquel corcel blanco que tanto le gustaba, cabalgando en su caballo y después de haber dado orden a uno de los choferes para que los recogieran apenas la tarde cayera Albert comenzó su camino hacia la cabaña...A medida que se alejaba de la mansión y con aquella brisa tocando su rostro el disfrutaba del paisaje que se abría camino en su ruta, ahora se sentía tranquilo, la pesadilla había terminado, aunque había un detalle importante que solo podía discutir con candy y ese tema lo ponía nervioso porque sabía lo rápido que ellos iban, la asustaría con semejante pedido? o ella estaría de acuerdo? tantas preguntas rondaba por su mente y su impaciencia por verla hizo que agitara las riendas galopando aun mas rápido...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

Candy no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, los pequeños planeaban y planeaban como si ella no existiera, se suponía que debía ser ella quien cuidara de ellos y no al contrario, simplemente no podía dejarlos llevar a cabo esa loca idea... ¡No!...su mente le gritaba...Pero es que ni siquiera los pudo detener, al enfrentarlos ellos actuaron como si no la hubiesen escuchado, por primera vez desde que los conocía la trataron de manera indiferente, eso le dolió, seria este tipo de travesuras que ellos hacían a lo que Albert tanto se refería, serian todas esas ideas fuera de lo ordinario en niños de su tamaño por lo que las otras tutoras se iban de inmediato?...

Pero no podía creer que le hicieran lo mismo a ella, no podía creer que después de pensar que había ganado sus pequeños corazones ahora ellos ni la vieran, y para colmo cuando finalmente le dirigieron la palabra fue para decirle que ella seria la presa... ¿Qué?... les había preguntado porque esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso, desde cuando ella era la carnada en aquel plan tan bien diseñado?...

Pero es que ella no pudo hacer nada, cuando trato de bloquear aquella ventana ellos le pidieron que no se interpusiera, como era posible que los dejara ir, como si ella era la que necesitaba del cuidado de ellos, debió detenerlos, debió de ser más estricta, debió imponer su presencia porque después de todo ellos solo eran unos niños, y ahora ¿qué haría?, ahí afuera había un hombre extraño que rondaba la cabaña y no sabían si quería hacerles daño, pero que pasaba si ellos estaban equivocados? que pasaba si tan solo era un viajero que iba de paso?...

Pero esto no hubiese sucedido si ella no se hubiese asustado, porque rayos tenía que sentirse tan débil en esos momentos...Angustiada, exasperada ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, candy seguía analizando la situación en que se encontraban, caminaba de un lado al otro en aquella cabaña con la mofeta a su lado esperando a que los pequeños regresaran, al menos eso fue lo que le prometieron, no tardaremos, no salgas de la cabaña, espéranos...

**=o=o=o=**

-"Stear no debimos ignorar y tratar de esa manera a candy, ahora ella no nos perdonara y quien sabe después de todo esto lo que el tío hará con nosotros...susurro anthony con un tono de tristeza mientras ellos se movían sigilosamente, silenciosamente entre las espesas ramas de los arboles que rodeaban la cabaña...

-"Tú sabes que no nos podíamos quedar ahí encerrados esperando a ser atacados, nosotros somos los hombres de la casa cuando el tío no está!...Se te olvido la promesa que le hicimos a el tío, nosotros cuidaremos de ella aunque ella no entienda!...Contesto stear sintiendo la tristeza de anthony pero es que no tuvieron remedio, candy no podría defenderse, no podría defenderlos a ellos, ella se veía pálida y asustada, sin embargo ellos estaban acostumbrados a ser valientes y fuertes, quizás eran pequeños y sabia que eso era lo único por lo que candy se preocupaba, pero ellos la defenderían a capa y espada, la decisión tomada fue la correcta, ellos pudieron salir fácilmente por la ventana trasera de la cabaña sin ser visto por aquel extraño que de seguro estaba vigilando la entrada principal, si candy hubiese venido con ellos serian descubiertos...

-"Stear, anthony, ves ahí está, te dije que la encontraríamos...murmuró archie señalando con su dedo aquella colmena de abejas que habían estado buscando...Tenían un plan, un plan que llevarían a cabo, un plan donde solo podían usar un solo tipo de herramientas, stear estuvo frustrado al estar encerrado y sin poder tener en sus manos ninguno de sus inventos, así que no les quedo más remedio que diseñar aquel plan con lo único que tenían a su favor, usarían lo que la naturaleza les ofrecía como herramientas, tal y como su tío se los había enseñado...

Lo habían divido en tres partes, la primera era armarse, y para eso debían de tener mucho cuidado, después de debatirlos por largos momentos sin que candy los interrumpiera lo decidieron, la segunda la cual sería la parte más fácil era atraer al extraño, ellos no dudaban que iría por candy, es mas contaban con ello, por eso era importante que candy se quedara dentro de la cabaña, no deberían de usarla como carnada pero no tenían otra idea, ella era la presa que aquel extraño trataría de tener sin esperar el ataque planeado, la tercera y última parte del plan que era la que más le preocupaba a ellos, era atar a aquel extraño con las cuerdas una vez que callera en la trampa de ellos...Tenían que debitarlo y atarlo hasta que su tío llegara...

-"Ok aquí nos dividimos, estás seguro anthony que tu solo puedes colectar a todas ellas?...pregunto stear dudoso de mandarlo solo, anthony sabia donde estaban pero stear pensaba que el aun estaba muy pequeño...

-"Claro que puedo, esta no sería la primera vez que lidio con ellas, además que en el jardín siempre las encuentro mordiendo las plantitas recién emergidas en semilleros...respondió anthony fingiendo molestia, el lidiaba con el rosedal de su mama y ellos le iban a enseñar como capturarlas?...el cruzo sus brazos frunciendo sus cejas...

-"Está bien solo quería saber si estabas seguro porque estas no son simples hormigas caseras y tú lo sabes...Recalco stear esta vez entregándole aquella cajita de madera con una fina maya de tela donde las colocaría...-"Nos vemos en el punto acordado en diez minutos...Anthony solo asentó caminando en dirección donde encontraría aquel hormiguero, habían esperado por horas dentro de la cabaña decidiendo en que hacer, al llegar la madrugada y con solo pocas horas antes de que el sol saliera se escabulleron, en su camino pudieron ver a donde el extraño se encontraba, muy alerta con su mirada fija en la puerta, murmurando el nombre de candy, no había duda que ella era su objetivo...

Pensaron en escabullirse a la mansión pero si candy estuviera con ellos serian descubiertos...

-"Apúrate archie ¿por qué tardas tanto?...Pregunto stear mientras sostenía a su hermano en sus hombros sujetándolo por las piernas tratando de no perder el equilibrio y evitando que los dos se cayeran.

-"Ya casi las tengo solo un poco mas...Pidió archie mientras stear se empezaba a tambalear...

Con cuidado archie tomo aquella colmena de abejas en sus manos para luego decir...-"Bájame con cuidado stear ya las tengo y tenias razón aun están soñolientas...Stear lo bajo y con cuidado pusieron la colmena en la segunda caja que también tenía una maya de tela que los protegería de ellas cuando se despertaran...

-"Ok, entonces estamos listos...dijo stear empezando su camino de vuelta, estaba agradecido con su tío, ellos conocían los alrededores de la cabaña como la palma de su mano, cuando el tío se decidía a traerlos les enseñaba aquellos lugares donde ellos no podían jugar y les explico cómo tratar con respecto cada animal, incluyendo aquellos que aunque parecieran peligrosos también eran a la vez indefensos, como en el caso de la abejas que por los momentos estaban en un estado soñoliento...

-"Pss..pss...siseo anthony a los que categorizaba como hermanos...-"Aquí estamos...contesto stear...

-"Y ahora solo tenemos que esperar...comento archie listo y dispuesto...

**=o=o=o=**

Richard estaba cansado de esperar, las horas pasaban y la rubia no salía, había notado como ellos cerraron las puertas y las ventanas de aquella cabaña, cansado y sin haber podido pegar un ojo durante la noche preocupado a ser descubierto, tenía que actuar, no podía perder más tiempo, la baronesa le dijo que Andrew no tardaría en regresar de chicago, tenía que llevarse a la rubia y entregarla a aquellos que lo esperaban, así que no tenía más alternativa que entrar en la bendita cabaña y tomarla aunque no fuera por las buenas, hubiese preferido evitar todo aquello pero ya no tenía más remedio, todo estaba preparado, su auto estaba estacionado en un lugar estratégico y de ahí se encontraría con el resto...Salió de su escondite caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió tan rápido como pudo y ahí vio a la rubia quien lo veía con horror en su rostro, escaneo el área por los pequeños pero no pudo verlos, mejor de seguro seguían durmiendo ...pensó el...

Candy vio con terror aquella figura masculina que se acercaba a ella, tenía que defenderse, tenía que correr, tenía que hacer algo, su mente le gritaba muévete!, pero nada pasaba, sus piernas le temblaban, no le respondían...todos esos años creciendo en el hogar de pony creyendo que era tan fuerte como un roble se habían evaporado...

-"No se atreva a acercarse, ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es lo que desea? ¿Por qué ha estado merodeando en los alrededores?...Pudo preguntar candy con su voz entrecortada...

-"Tantas preguntas y una sola respuesta, tu cabeza tiene un precio que bueno como decírtelo...para mi es muy valioso...mascullo Richard curvando sus labios de forma maquiavélica y con los ojos en ella...

Candy solo abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras que Richard se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde ella se encontraba, pausadamente, sin prisa, con firmeza en con cada paso que daba...

Pouppe no entendía lo que pasaba, los pequeñitos con quien siempre jugaba le pidieron que se quedara, era difícil para ella entender el lenguaje de los humanos pero su amo la había enseñado, para ella la pequeña rubia que se había movido de un lado a otro como gato endemoniado olía a problemas, exudaba miedo por todos lados, pero más que eso se sentía atada a ella, el olor de su amo emanaba por todos sus costados, un olor tan potente que sabía que su amo la había marcado...Así que ahí estaba ella dispuesta a protegerla, protegiendo también el otro tenue latido que escuchaba de ella...

Richard sabia que ya la tenía, sabía que ahora era su momento y no perdería el tiempo, podía ver en los ojos de la rubia todo su miedo, unos pasos más y la tendría...Candy finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás y con una rapidez inesperada vio como Pouppe se puso en frente de ella, solo a unos paso se encontraba el intruso y como barrera entre ellos se encontraba la mofeta con aquella cola en alto lista a atacar aquel extraño, finalmente su cuerpo reacciono y busco maneras de cubrirse ante el ataque que aquella mofeta comenzaba, rociando una y otra vez aquel extraño directo en su rostro...

Richard no se lo esperaba, no podía respirar, no sabía de dónde había salido el bendito zorrillo, justo cuando estaba cerca de la rubia aquel animal brinco rociándolo directo a los ojos, no podía ver por donde caminaba, tropezándose finalmente hizo camino hacia la puerta, al salir camino solo unos pasos cuando sintió como alguien le ponía algo en sus manos, sin poder ver bien apretó con todas sus fuerzas lo que fuera que sostuviera, se sentía como papel disolviéndose en sus manos...

"¡AHORA!...grito archie mientras stear se acercaba al extraño que se tambaleaba saliendo de la cabaña, colocando entre sus manos la colmena de abejas y alejándose tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas lo dejaron...

Candy quien finalmente había reaccionado salió de la cabaña al escuchar a los pequeños gritar, se tapo la boca al ver como aquel hombre se revolcaba en el suelo mientras una nube de abejas lo atacaba de manera fiera...-"Stear, archie, anthony...vámonos de inmediato...pidió ella...

-"NO CANDY...YA LO TENEMOS!...gritaron ellos mientras veían como ahora las abejas se alejaban...

"¡ANTHONY EL JARRO DE AZÚCAR, RÁPIDO!...grito Stear mientras Anthony corría y bañaba aquel extraño que se revolcaba en el suelo...Al terminar Archie corrió y abrió la caja dejando salir las hormigas que eran rojas y gigantescas...

Albert se acercaba a todo galope en su caballo, vio con horror aquella escena que se ejecutaba a tan solo unos metros de donde se encontraba, que demonios pasaba y porque sus sobrinos atacaban a aquel hombre de manera implacable...Tan rápido como pudo bajo de su caballo acercándose a ellos...

-"Candy, stear, archie, anthony que está sucediendo?...Pregunto Albert corriendo de inmediato y acercándose a Richard ayudándolo a sacudirse las hormigas con las que sus sobrinos lo estaban torturando y que lo picaban tratando de comer toda la azúcar que el tenia por todas partes de su cuerpo...

-"Albert, ese hombre ha estado merodeando desde anoche y hoy entro a la cabaña atacándome...Pero gracias a Pouppe y los chicos evitaron que lo hicieran... Albert ese hombre dice que hay un precio en mi cabeza...contesto candy mientras su respiración estaba acelerada por todo lo que estaba pasando...

-"¿Cómo?...Stear detrás de la cabaña hay unas cuerdas búscalas de inmediato...Ordeno Albert a el pequeño...

-"Aquí las tenemos tío...le enseño archie orgulloso de estar preparado para el siguiente paso...

Albert aun estaba procesando la información, no sabía si reírse, llorar o felicitar la audacia de sus tres sobrinos, aquel hombre pensó que podía meterse con sus pequeños torbellinos, pero ahora mismo investigaría quien era ese individuo y quien se habría atrevido a siquiera intentar dañar a sus pequeños y a su prometida, pero debían regresar a la mansión de inmediato, aquel hombre necesitaba atención medica, realmente lo que daba era lastima...Albert aseguro richard con las cuerdas antes antes de hablar con candy y sus sobrinos...

-"Candy por favor trae a los chicos, debemos irnos a la mansión de inmediato...dijo albert mientras caminaba con Richard atado de las manos...

-"Albert pero como regresaremos? caminando?...

-"No pequeña, vi un auto no muy lejos entre los arbustos estacionado, ya me extrañaba y me preguntaba de quien era, estoy seguro que era su medio de fugarse...contesto albert señalando el camino...

-"Pouppe"...llamaron los pequeños mientras la mofeta se acercaba a ellos...

-"Gracias pouppe...dijo candy tomando a la mofeta entre sus brazos...

**=o=o=o=**

El médico de la familia vino de inmediato, si querían que aquel hombre hablara tenían que curarlo primero, el hombre estaba ciego por el aroma de la mofeta, hinchado por la pinchazos de las abejas, morado por la caída que había sufrido y picado por todas partes por los estragos que habían hecho las hormigas...

-"Gracias chicos por proteger a candy, aunque debo decir que se les paso un poco las manos, acaso no era suficiente con las abejas para también atacarlo con aquellas hormigas que ustedes sabían muy bien que clase eran ellas, y usar a candy como carnada...dijo Albert pensando en la benditas hormigas "Solenopsis invicta" comúnmente llamadas La hormiga de fuego y después de que candy le contara como la habían tratado...

-"Lo sentimos tío, pero no sabíamos si lo de las abejas funcionaria, así que las hormigas era un "por si acaso"...Perdónanos candy, solo queríamos protegerte...contesto stear con un puchero removiendo sus lentes con su manos para limpiarlos...

-"Si candy no era nuestra intención asustarte...dijo archie acercándose a ella...

-"Nos perdonas candy...pidió anthony tomando de su mano...

-"Por supuesto que los perdono, pero la próxima vez deben de confiar más en mi...dijo ella poniéndose al nivel de ellos abrazándolos y dando gracias de que todos estuvieran bien...

Albert no podía reclamarles, regañarles, ni mucho menos castigarles, el plan de ellos había sido brillante, ellos habían hecho lo que él no pudo hacer, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiese pasado de no haber sido por la audacia de sus pequeños, bueno esperaba que aquel hombre sobreviviera el asalto sufrido por ellos...

-"Ok, creo que después de todo se merecen un buen premio...dijo Albert mirando a los tres pequeños con ternura y entregándole su mofeta para que la cuidaran...Su fiel amiga también había sido valiente...

-"Siiiiii...gritaron ellos...

-"Dorothy por favor llévalos y dale una buena merienda...

-"Si señor, ¿también a la mofeta?... Pregunto ella dudosa levantando una ceja...

Todos se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo, albert solo asentó y dorothy empezó a guiar a los pequeños con la mofeta...

-"Te encuentras bien pequeña?...pregunto Albert acercándose a ella después que todos se fueran...

-"Si, solo un poco aturdida por todo lo sucedido, albert nunca imagine lo lejos que ellos podían llegar para protegerme...contesto candy mientras sentía como los brazos de él la rodeaban...

-"Yo te lo advertí, que ellos eran fuertes y cómo ves algunas veces pueden ser más creativos de lo que uno espera, especialmente defendiendo a sus seres queridos y ellos te adoran pequeña... ¿Acaso eso te asusta, que ellos sean de esa manera?...pregunto el esta vez acariciando su mejilla, la había extrañado tanto...

-"No, no es eso albert, pero debí ser yo quien los protegiera y no ellos, albert les falle, les falle de manera miserable...contesto ella sintiéndose culpable por no haber reaccionado a tiempo...

-"Algunas veces no sabemos cómo reaccionaremos en ese tipo de situaciones pequeña, pero ya olvídalo, tan pronto ese hombre se recupere sabremos quien estuvo detrás de todo esto...

De repente a candy le vino a la mente la reunión del consejo, albert se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente cuando ella lo detuvo...-"Albert! ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión con el consejo?...

El quería perderse en un cálido beso antes de hablar de todo aquello, aun no estaba preparado para tener la conversación del heredero...-"Ven siéntate conmigo...pidió el tomando de sus manos llevándola hacia aquel amplio sillón que se encontraba en la sala del te...

-"Albert paso algo malo?...cuestiono ella tratando de ver a través de sus ojos azul cielo...

-"No, al contrario, todo está a nuestro favor, la tía está ansiosa de resumir los detalles de nuestra boda...contesto el pausadamente, con voz que trasmitía la seguridad que ella necesitaba...

-"Entonces no tendremos que ver más a la baronesa?...Pregunto ella ahora con cierto brillo de felicidad en sus ojos...

-"Así es pequeña, la baronesa y su familia no serán mas problemas en nuestras vidas...contesto el esta vez sin esperar más, tomando sus labios, acariciándolos suavemente, los había extrañado, había extrañado la suavidad de ellos, había extrañado tenerla entre sus brazos.

**=o=o=o=**

Albert dejo a candy con los chicos quienes aun continuaban contándole a dorothy el día tan aventurado que habían pasado, después de hablar con el doctor quien le dijo que el hombre se recuperaría sin ningún problema subió a Investigar de una vez por todas quienes estaban detrás de todo aquello aunque tenía una idea pero necesitaba estar seguro...

-"Sera mejor que respondas, las autoridades pronto llegaran, ¿Quién eres tú y quien quiere hacerle daño a candy?...Pregunto albert con una voz autoritaria que lo categorizaba como el patriarca de su familia mientras Richard se sentía débil, rayos nada había salido como lo había planeado, no contaba con que los pequeños fueran más astuto que él, debía haberle hecho más caso a la baronesa en sus advertencias, no solo no pudo cumplir con su promesa sino que también termino humillado por tres pequeños y una bendita mofeta...que desgracia...Así que mas daba diría la verdad, no pagaría el solo por todo eso...

-"Mis órdenes eran simple señor Andrew, se me ordeno llevarme a la joven doncella, la señorita White, después la entregaría a otro grupo que me estaría esperando, que iban a hacer con ella? pues nunca me lo dijeron...Richard hizo una pausa antes de continuar...-"Mis órdenes fueron dadas por una dama que es muy especial para mí...

-"¿Quien?...Pregunto Albert analizando la información dada, todo era peor de lo que él se imagino, si no hubiese sido por sus pequeños sobrinos en estos momentos candy no estaría con ellos...

-"La Baronesa Limmroth...finalmente pronuncio...

Albert abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar el nombre de la baronesa, no se había equivocado acerca de ella, pero llegar tan lejos no lo podía dejar pasar...-"Descansa lo que puedas ya que pronto vendrán por ti...contesto Albert saliendo de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su estudio, tenía varias llamadas que hacer...

**=o=o=o=**

Elroy Andrew no la dejaba ni respirar, aquella noticia de que ella era una "Condesa" la había tomado por sorpresa, albert la acompaño a la tumba donde sus padres descansaban y ella había decidido no pelear por aquel titulo de la nobleza, albert la había apoyado a pesar de que su tía decía que ella tenía el derecho de usarlo, pero eso no era lo que la tenia asfixiada, la tía de albert no la había dejado descansar, ella ya no podía mas, entre los chicos, albert y la boda estaba exhausta, solo faltaban unas semanas para su boda y aun la tía de albert seguía haciendo y desasiendo con aquel evento, ella a este punto ya no deseaba aquella boda tan inmensa, ahora la idea de Albert de escaparse y casarse sin que ellos lo supieran le parecía más atractiva...

Pero ella sabía que no era eso lo que le preocupaba, no era porque la tía de Albert quería una boda perfecta, no era porque los chicos estaban emocionados porque ella sería su nueva tía o su nueva mama como la llamaba ahora Anthony, no, no era eso, ella sabía con seguridad lo que le pasaba, desde aquella noche que ella se entregara a Albert no habían hecho otra cosa que compartir cada noche juntos, Albert pasaba cada noche con ella aunque ellos sabían que no era lo correcto, pero no podía negar que se sentía feliz de levantarse cada mañana con él abrazándola...

Más de un mes había pasado desde aquel incidente en la cabaña y ahora sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, ella estaba embarazada, el doctor se lo había confirmado, pero aun no se lo había dicho a Albert, como portar aquel vestido blanco cuando ella sentía que no se lo merecía por haber roto con todas las reglas, como reaccionaria Albert al saber que ya estaban esperando un hijo, el pobre tenía demasiado con sus tres sobrinos queridos y ahora ellos tendrían un hijo tan pronto, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo, tenía que decírselo, no era algo que ella pudiera esconder y para agregarle a su estrés pronto sus madres vendrían a ayudarla con la boda de ella, sabía que la tía y ellas no estarían de acuerdo en nada... ¿Qué hacer?...se preguntaba ella en la oscuridad de su habitación...

**=o=o=o=**

-"William porque aun no has hablado con Candice?...

-"Tía después de todo aquello solo quería darle tiempo a que se sintiera mejor...contesto albert a su tía, lo tenía irritado con eso del heredero, como pensaba ella que después de que candy fuera casi secuestrada le comunicara la decisión del consejo, claro que no lo haría, pero no podía seguir retrasándolo se casarían en solo dos semanas y no podía darle más vuelta...Al menos podía respirar tranquilo al saber que todos los culpables incluyendo la baronesa fueron castigados apropiadamente con todo el peso de las leyes, no solo por sus negocios turbos pero también por tratar de secuestrar a su pequeña, todos ellos ciertamente lo estaban pagando...

-"William no puedes seguir esperando, si tu no lo haces lo hare yo...espeto la tía saliendo de la habitación...

Albert respiro hondo cerrando sus ojos, armándose de valor salió en busca de candy, vio como los chicos jugaban en el jardín y sonrió, sus pequeños sobrinos no habían hecho más que sonreír desde el anuncio de su boda con candy y eso lo complacía mucho, ellos estaban felices como no lo habían hecho en años, subió por las escaleras caminando en dirección hacia la habitación de ella, esa habitación se había vuelto en un santuario para ellos dos, no podía negar que ella era lo que más amaba, ella se entregaba a él a pesar de que ellos no estaban casados, pero ella sabía que él la amaba y que nunca la abandonaría, como hacerlo cuando todo en ella le parecía perfecto, y muy pronto él le daría su lugar como su esposa...Toco a la puerta y escucho su dulce voz darle el pase...

Al entrar la vio sentada en su cama, su expresión solo mostraba preocupación, se sentó a su lado...

-"Albert / Candy tenemos que hablar...dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo riéndose porque al parecer tenían la misma idea...

-"Tu primero pequeña, dime porque esa cara de preocupación?...pregunto el tomando sus manos...

-"Errr...arrrr...Que venias a decirme? mejor empieza tu...dijo ella aun sin valor de decirle que estaba embarazada...

Albert estaba igual que ella pero sin pensarlo más decidió hablar...-"Ay algo muy importante que debí decirte cuando regrese de chicago pero después de lo sucedido decidí esperar...

-"¿Qué es albert?...pregunto ella quien se sentía ansiosa.

Albert pasó sus manos por sus rubios cabellos, dios como le pediría una cosa como esa, no era que nunca tendrían hijos pero rayos como pedirle que tenían que apurarse...-"Candy...susurro su nombre...

-"Albert me estas preocupando...dijo ella escaneando sus ojos azul cielo...

-"Por favor solo te pido que no te asustes ante lo que te tengo que pedir...

-"Que puede ser que estas tan nervioso albert, solo dime qué es?...pregunto ella con sus ojos fijos en los de el...

-"Un hijo fue lo único que nos impuso el consejo, y lo tenemos que tener pronto y yo se que...No pudo terminar candy puso un dedo en sus labios...

-"Albert, estoy embarazada...dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios logrando que albert abriera los ojos en sorpresa...

-"De veras pequeña?...pregunto el ahora emocionado...

-"Si, me entere solo algunos días atrás y estaba pensando como decírtelo porque no estaba segura que desearas tener hijos tan pronto y...No pudo terminar porque Albert no la dejo, atrayéndola por completo contra su cuerpo dijo... ...-"No sabes lo feliz que me haces...el no pudo evitar perderse en un beso con toda la pasión que sentía por ella, había estado preocupado sin razón, el fruto de su amor ahora crecía en ella y no podía esperar hasta el día en que naciera...

**Continuara...**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

**Mis especiales Agradecimientos a todas las chicas por dejar sus comentarios, y a todas aquellas que leen en silencio**

Vere Canedo - Cami Love - Blanca Andrew- CandyFan - monybert DC - Karen Delgado - KattieAndrew- Milady - Lila - Pauli - Olimpia - Rosi White - Blackcat2010 - amy riverasosa - sayuri1707 - gabyselenator - Rosa Amanda - somiant - Pathya - carito - Lety - lupita1797 - dinora cruzdenovoa - Anagrom...


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe Animación...Esta historia y sus personajes son diferentes de la versión original del anime o la versión de la manga. Algunas de sus personalidades y características fueron tomadas pero con la variación de mi imaginación...

Hola chicas...Siiiiii**..."Capítulo Final"...**Gracias a todas ustedes que muy amablemente me han leído y por haberme acompañado en esta Aventura de **_"Candy y Albert"_**...Disculpen por la tardanza...

ƸӜƷ •✿ღღ Saludos y un Abrazote a todas ღღ ✿• ƸӜƷ

**Señorita Tentación**

**by: **_Keila Nott_

**Capitulo 12**

Elroy Andrew estaba segura que su rostro había cambiado de color en ese momento, si ella pudiera verse en un espejo sabría qué su piel ya no era bronceada pero de seguro se había tornado pálida, su presión se le había bajado de tal manera que tuvo que mantener su cuerpo anclado en aquella silla donde se había sentado, su garganta se le había secado, necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua antes de pronunciar cualquiera palabra, después de recibir semejante noticia no le cabía duda que ese día necesitaría de sus medicinas...

Con una mano en su pecho y la otra en su cabeza ella trataba de asimilar de la mejor manera aquella noticia que William le comunicaba...Aun no lo podía creer, como era posible que su sobrino se comportara de tal manera, respiro hondo una vez mas y tan pronto se calmo fijo sus ojos en ellos dos, la pequeña rubia aun escondía su rostro y debería de hacerlo, no podía negar que aquella noticia la alegraba, estaba feliz por los dos, pero por dios santos ni siquiera esperaron a estar casados...Tenía seriamente que hablar con William, ese no era la clase de comportamiento que ellos le enseñaron, pero no había vuelta atrás, al menos sabia que ellos pronto se casarían...dejo salir un fuerte suspiro antes de dirigirse a ellos...

-"William!... ¿Desde cuándo ustedes?...Olvídalo no quiero saberlo... espetó Elroy Andrew después de pensarlo por unos momentos, la verdad no quería saber nada acerca de ello...Ahora de seguro necesitaba llamar a la Modista para que ajustara el vestido de novia...

Candy mantenía su mirada en el suelo, quería en esos momentos que la tierra se abriera y la tragara por completo, le daba demasiada vergüenza contarle todo aquello a la tía de Albert, pero tenían que hacerlo, tarde o temprano ella se daría de cuenta y no había manera de esconderlo, por eso Albert había insistido tanto en hacerlo...

-"Tía, pensé que estaría contenta...hablo Albert calmadamente al ver la molestia en el rostro de ella...

-"Por supuesto que estoy contenta William, nada me alegra mas saber que el heredero ya viene en camino, y que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por cumplir con las clausulas del consejo, pero es que...ustedes... ustedes...ni siquiera esperaron a estar casados...dijo ella entrecortado respirando hondo para que su molestia no la consumiera...-"Será mejor que no hablemos mas del asunto William, ahora candice llamare a la modista porque estoy segura que tendrá que hacerle ajustes a tu vestido de novia...candy solo asentó sin pronunciar palabra, al menos ese día sus madres llegarían y mantendrían ocupada a la tía de Albert...

-"Entonces no hay más que decir, ahora tengo que hablar con mis sobrinos...comento Albert levantándose tranquilo porque todo al fin empezaba a tomar el curso correcto...

-"William mejor espera hasta después de la boda, lo último que deseo es que ellos sigan tu ejemplo...dijo la tía sin pensar y a la vez aun recriminándole su comportamiento...Albert frunció sus cejas sin decir otra palabra, realmente no valía la pena, sabia lo arcaica que era su tía y nada de lo que digiera cambiaria el hecho de que ella estaba molesta con ellos, sin embargo el hablaría con sus sobrinos aunque su tía se opusiera, el no cambiaría por nada del mundo los momentos vividos con su futura esposa y el formaría su familia sin mentiras, el no iba a ocultar la felicidad que sentía a los pequeños...

Albert tomo de las manos a candy para que lo acompañara sabia que los comentarios de su tía la estaban afectando, ella se levanto y ellos salieron de aquel salón, los pequeños jugaban en el jardín y Albert la guiaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban...

-"Albert, no crees que tu tía tiene razón?, no crees que deberíamos de esperar?...pregunto candy con la duda y con aquella punzada en su pecho...

-"Pequeña nunca, pero nunca te sientas apenada ni avergonzada por ser mía, tu eres muy importante para mí y mis sobrinos estarán felices de saber que pronto vendrá un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia...dijo él deteniéndose para luego abrazarla...-"Candy recuerda que la tía aun piensa de manera arcaica, se que debimos esperar pero no me arrepiento de nada y no quiero que tú te sientas de esa manera, yo te amo y nuestro hijo o hija nacerá y crecerá con el amor de los dos, así que regálame una sonrisa...si?...

-"Albert!...susurro su nombre regalándole esa sonrisa que él le pidió, ella dio un pequeño suspiro pensando en lo mucho que ella también lo amaba y ella tampoco se arrepentía de todo lo que paso al contrario se sentía feliz de tener una parte de Albert creciendo dentro de ella...

Albert le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios antes de continuar su camino hacia el jardín donde sus sobrinos jugaban con su mofeta...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

La señorita Pony y la hermana María aun no lo creían, su candy se casaba, ellas habían estado preocupadas pensando que nunca lo haría, se sentía felices que lo hiciera con un hombre honorable, eran tantas las noticias que candy les había dado...

-"Señorita Pony por fin se casa nuestra pequeña...

-"Si al fin, estoy tan feliz por ella, el señor Andrew la mira con tanta adoración en sus ojos...

-"Si, es cierto...respondió la señorita pony mientras entraban a la habitación donde la novia se terminaba de arreglar...

Elroy Andrew asentó en señal de aprobación tan pronto las mucamas terminaron de arreglar a la novia, estaba complacida con los ajustes hechos en el vestido, después de todo no era fácil tratar de ocultar el hecho de que ella estaba embarazada...No lo podía negar aun seguía molesta con ella, sabía que se le pasaría algún día pero hasta los momentos la presión de aquella boda la estaba consumiendo...Se alegraba de que al fin el día hubiese llegado, las madres de candy habían sido un dolor de cabeza para ella, la contrariaban en todo momento pero al final del día llegaban a un acuerdo. Aunque el dolor de cabeza más grande que ella tuvo que lidiar fue lograr que aquel ranchero quien se encargaría de entregarla en la Iglesia se vistiera de manera decente para aquel evento, que hombre tan testarudo con el que tuvo que lidiar...

-"Candy pareces un ángel...dijo la señorita Pony al verla con aquel vestido de novia...

Candy solo sonrió al verse en aquel espejo, no podía creer la dedicación de la tía de albert, estaba agradecida con ella por ocuparse de todos los detalles de su boda, no se podía quejar aunque esa semana había extrañado a Albert, al parecer todas ellas se habían puesto de acuerdo en no dejar que ella y Albert estuvieran a solas ni un momento y esa semana su tía le pidió no prácticamente le exigió dejar la mansión, que él no podía verla hasta el día de la boda, aun recordaba su rostro al marcharse...Candy salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a anthony, archie y stear entrar en la habitación, los pequeños estaban listos y lucían muy elegantes y perfectos en aquellos trajes que la tía de albert había ordenado para ellos, ella se sentía orgullosa de ellos y no podía esperar a verlos crecer convertidos en todos unos caballeros...

-"Estas lista candy?...

-"Si...contesto ella volteando a verlos de cerca...

Anthony sonría sosteniendo en sus manos aquella almohadilla donde pondrían los anillos de candy y albert...La discusión había sido grande entre los pequeños quienes se debatieron quien llevaría aquellos anillos, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer así que a la final lo decidieron con un simple juego de piedra, papel o tijera dejando a anthony como vencedor, el pequeño había ganado saltando de un lado a otro porque a pesar de ser el menor del grupo les gano a sus primos...

Todos salieron a la iglesia donde el novio esperaba impaciente...

-"William tranquilízate...dijo George al ver como Albert caminaba de un lado a otro en aquel altar poniendo nervioso a los invitados que se encontraban en aquella Catedral...

Porque tardan tanto?...se preguntaba Albert, casi no había dormido esa semana, se había acostumbrado a tener a candy entre sus brazos y esa semana había sido un verdadero tormento, pero su tía no lo dejo en paz hasta que él se fue de la mansión, prácticamente ella lo había botado de su propia casa, inaudito era todo aquello pero no tuvo más remedio...Albert se detuvo en seco cuando vio a anthony entrar primero seguido por stear y archie, respiro hondo al ver la causa de sus desvelos, ahí estaba ella entrando acompañada por el que ella categorizaba como su hermano, en ese momento su mente recordó la primera vez que la vio, ella entro en sus vidas como un huracán arrasando con todo a su paso y el daba gracias a dios por haberla puesto en su camino porque sin ella estaba seguro nunca hubiese tenido la oportunidad de amar y de ser amado, sin ella ellos hubiesen caído en la trampa de los Limmroth y el y sus sobrinos hubiesen sido infelices por el resto de sus vidas...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

-"Ni se les ocurra tocarme, acaso no saben con quién están hablando...espetó aquella mujer haciendo que las demás se rieran...

-"¿Otra mas que se cree de la Nobleza?...Pregunto una de las prisioneras...

-"Así es, pero esta ha perdido totalmente la cabeza...contesto otra moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, sabía que si aquella mujer no se tranquilizaba la encerrarían en el ala donde mantenían a todos los enfermos mentales...

-"¿Si?...Y entonces cual es el titulo de la nobleza que se ha asignado esta?...

-"Según ella y que **_"Baronesa"..._**

** =o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

El Salón de la Mansión estaba iluminada, los invitados habían llegado y disfrutaban bailando y conversando mientras esperaban con ansiedad a los recién casados, el consejo completo se había presentado para aquel evento, hasta Matías no se atrevió a faltar, después de revisar en conjunto con el resto las pruebas contundentes contra los Limmroth había tratado de miles de maneras de disculparse con William. Especialmente al saber que la prometida era actualmente una Condesa aunque escucho que ella no deseaba el titulo, pero eso no importaba, la prometida era por nacimiento de la nobleza y ahora ahí en plena boda ellos discutían el caso de ella...

-"Osgar, Madame Elroy dijo que ella no quiere pelear por el título de Condesa, no creo que debamos interferir sin su autorización...

-"Entiendo el sentimiento de ellas pero es nuestra responsabilidad de asegurarnos que lo correcto sea hecho, los documentos que Madame Elroy presento es lo único que necesitamos para proceder sin su consentimiento...

-"Pero que va a pasar cuando ellas sepan lo que hemos hecho?...Pregunto Matías preocupado porque el ya se había metido en demasiados problemas con esa familia...

-"No tienes por qué preocuparte Matías, yo explicare nuestras razones...

Matías sentía que necesitaba un trago y pronto, la intención del consejo lo había dejado un poco desconcertado, si ellos conseguían darle el título de Condesa a la pequeña rubia William podría cambiar lo que quisiera en las empresas, clausulas, contratos, no habría limite de poder, el Patriarca de los Andrew podría hacer y deshacer sin el consentimiento de ninguno de ellos ya que el representaría la mayoría asumiendo practicamente el puesto de Osgar, no sabía porque el resto del consejo lo hacía pero él no podía hacer nada mas, su voto realmente al final del día no valía para nada, cuando a Osgar se le metía en la cabeza una idea no había manera de cambiarlo...Matías detuvo sus pasos en seco al ver a los tres pequeños que sostenían aquella mofeta entre sus manos, sus ojos veían con terror a los pequeños, si él había escuchado la audacia de esos tres pequeñitos que ahora lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus labios, trago seco y sin poder evitarlo dio un paso atrás retrocediendo lentamente y tropezando con la decoración y varios invitados en su camino...

-"Que le pasara a ese señor?...pregunto stear confundido, ellos le sonrieron amablemente, la tía se los había pedido que se portaran como unos ángeles en la boda de su tío...

-"No sé, crees que pouppe lo asusto?...pregunto archie intrigado...

-"No lo creo, de seguro algo se le olvido y por eso se fue corriendo...respondió anthony encogiendo sus hombros sin saber que la fama de ellos se había regado en cada rincón de la ciudad de chicago...

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a la pareja de recién casados entrar por aquellas puertas, las miradas fijas en ellos, era imposible ignorar al par de rubios que al entrar por las puertas hacían que su felicidad brillara con un destello intenso iluminando a todos los invitados, aquella burbuja de felicidad que los rodeaba lograba que los invitados suspiraran...

Candy sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, el lugar estaba lleno, se alegraba mucho de que albert la sostuviera fuertemente entre sus brazos, a medida que Albert la presentaba con aquellos personajes ella mantuvo una amplia sonrisa, sin embargo sus pensamientos estaban en su ceremonia, para ella fue esplendida, no podía borrar de su mente la mirada de albert cuando la vio entrar en la catedral, el siguió con sus ojos cada paso que ella dio hasta llegar a su lado...Su cálido beso en sus labios cuando el padre por fin había declarado su unión como esposos la había dejado soñando, lo había extrañado tanto que cuando sintió sus suaves labios rozar con los de ella se olvido por completo donde se encontraban, Albert tuvo que sacarla de su estupor tocando con sus manos sus mejillas sonrojadas...

-"Candy te encuentras bien?...

-"Si...contesto ella reaccionando y sonriéndole...-"Albert crees que ellos estarán bien hasta que regresemos?...

-"Estoy seguro de eso pequeña, la tía cuidara de ellos, además que dorothy la ayudara...

-"Si lo sé, solo espero que no se metan en problemas mientras estamos ausentes...

-"La verdad no son ellos lo que me preocupan...

-"No?...

-"No pequeña, quien realmente me preocupa es la tía, espero que ellos no intente una de sus travesuras en ella, aunque ellos lo prometieron...respiro Albert pensando desde cuando ellos cumplían con su promesa, tenía que recordarles la condición de su tía...-"No te preocupes candy, además después de tanto tiempo será la única vez que te tenga solo para mí...dijo el atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo mientras aquel baile comenzaba, su primer baile desde que se conocieron lo hacían como esposos, albert la guiaba al sonido de aquel vals que retumbaba por todos los rincones de la Mansión logrando que al cabo de un rato el resto de las parejas se unieran a ellos en aquella pista que había sido decorada de manera delicada, sin embargo ellos no se daban de cuenta, ellos estaban envueltos en su propio mundo...

George observaba desde la sombras a los recién casados, sonreía internamente, estaba satisfecho, había cumplido con su promesa, aquella promesa que hizo a su querida Rosemary, no dejo que manipularan a William, no como lo hicieron con ella, ahora William estaba casado con la mujer que amaba, satisfecho con su tarea busco con sus ojos al pequeño Anthony, ahí estaba el hijo de Rosemary jugando con sus primos, estaba seguro que el pequeño estaría en buenas manos ahora que candy se había casado con Albert, eran momentos como esos que no le cabía duda que Rosemary sonreía desde el cielo viendo a su pequeño, y que su alma ahora descansaría en paz sabiendo que su hijo estaría bien cuidado...Respiro profundo antes de moverse, iba a retirarse cuando escucho una voz llamarlo...

-" Arnold?...

-"Así es George...No pongas esa cara porque no sabes lo sorprendido que estuve al ser invitado por Madame Elroy a la boda de Sir William...

-"De veras?...pregunto George levantando una ceja...

-"Si, por supuesto al verme entrar me pidió reunirme con ella, quería un reporte detallado del castigo impuesto a los Limmroth por el consejo y aquel feo incidente con la Baronesa...

-"Algo escuche...

-"Si, al parecer su tiempo en prisión no le ha favorecido, si sigue así de seguro la cambiaran a la sección donde mantienen a los enfermos mentales...George sonrió asentando en acuerdo...

-"Espero que disfrutes de la fiesta Arnold...dijo George antes de comenzar a retirarse no sin antes dar un último vistazo hacia donde estaban los recién casados...

-"No esperaras a que corten el pastel?...

-"No, mi trabajo está terminado por el día de hoy...fue lo último que dijo el marchándose...

Stear, archie y anthony se sentaron en las escaleras de aquella mansión cada uno con un pequeño plato y una pieza de pastel en mano y pouppe a su lado, dorothy quería que se sentaran en una de las mesas pero ellos estaban cansados de escuchar a los adultos hablar...

-"Que creen que los tíos tendrán?...pregunto stear aun inseguro de lo que el preferiría...

-"No lo sé pero si es niña no creen que será mucho problema...contesto archie pensando en lo difícil que sería de proteger...

-"A mí me gustaría que fuera una niña...comento Anthony pensando que de seguro a ella le gustarían sembrar rosas con él...

Una niña?...Hmmm...Pensó stear, si era una chica no lo ayudaría con sus inventos o sí?...

-"No importa si es una niña o un niño, igualmente será querida por ustedes ¿verdad?...escucharon ellos la voz de su tío preguntando y acercándose sin que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta...

-"Si tío, por supuesto que lo haremos...contestaron ellos...

-"Me alegro escucharlo, ahora antes de irme recuerden que la tía está en una edad avanzada, así que nada de bromas pesadas, ok...

-"Si tío...contestaron nuevamente mientras Albert abrazaba ahora a cada uno de ellos, el amaba a sus sobrinos como si fueran sus hijos, se sentía feliz de que ellos aceptaran a candy y que recibieran la noticia de su hijo con los brazos abiertos...

Candy vio donde albert se encontraba, se había cambiado porque pronto ellos se irían a su luna de miel pero quería despedirse de los pequeños, vio como albert abrazaba a sus sobrinos y aquella escena la enterneció, ahora ellos eran su familia...

-"Candy!...llamaron ellos al verla...ella sonrió recibiendo a los pequeños...Aquellos platos ahora vacios yacían a un lado de las escaleras...

-"Se portaran bien?...pregunto ella arqueando una ceja...

-"Si, ya se lo prometimos al tío...

-"Entonces que les parece si antes de nosotros irnos los ayudamos a cambiarse y les leo un cuento para que se duerman...

-"Siiiiii...sonrieron ellos...

-"Tenemos tiempo verdad albert?...

-"Claro pequeña, vamos...dijo albert tomando a stear y archie de las manos mientras anthony era sostenido por candy...

Cuando por fin se durmieron albert y candy salieron en silencio de la habitación, caminaron en silencio hacia el auto que los esperaba, aunque se irían solo por dos semanas ellos ya extrañaban a los pequeños, sabía lo que los pequeños habían prometido sin embargo por razón conocida ellos sabían que no había garantía...

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

**ƸӜƷ 6 Meses después ƸӜƷ**

Candy respiraba el aire puro mientras estiraba sus piernas, veía con emoción como los chicos jugaban con Miena y sus cachorros de ya tres meses, las hermanas no podían cuidar de ella y estaba agradecida de que albert le permitiera traerla...Su mirada regreso y se centro en su adorado esposo quien sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeña hija, ella estaba feliz de ver a su familia, albert y sus pequeños era todo lo que ella había deseado aunque no hubiesen estado de acuerdo con el nombre de la pequeña, pero como decir que no cuando él y sus adorados pequeñitos insistieron en tener otra candy en la familia...

Ella quería llamarla de otra manera pero ellos insistieron, ahora su hija portaba su nombre, dos candy en la familia, dos porque ella tenía hasta sus pecas, aunque sonreía contenta al saber que ella había nacido con los ojos de su amado esposo, aquellos ojos azul cielo donde ella le gustaba reflejarse...Sentía mucho que la tía se hubiera movido nuevamente a Escocia pero a su edad ella solo quería tranquilidad, ellos prometieron visitarla, esperarían a que su pequeña hija aunque sea tuviera un año de edad para poder viajar...

Aun no podía creer el atrevimiento de los miembros de aquel consejo, albert también se había molestado con ellos, su justificación para aquellos hechos no eran muy contundentes, ella no necesitaba ese titulo de condesa, ella no necesitaba aquel dinero que por derecho sus padres le habían dejado, ella no necesitaba nada de eso, ella era feliz al lado de su amado y sus pequeños, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, no había vuelta atrás, trato de ver el lado positivo de aquella intrusión de parte de ellos, albert ahora podía cambiar muchas de aquellas clausulas que lo habían atormentado en el pasado y de esa manera el aseguraba que ninguno de sus descendientes pasaran por la mismas experiencias que no fueron agradables para ninguno de ellos...

También ella pudo ayudar a sus madres en la Colina de Pony, el orfanatorio ahora era independiente, las tierras ahora le pertenecían a ella, sus madres ahora contaban con los fondos necesarios para acoger a más niños que lo necesitaran, la construcción para expandir aquel lugar comenzó sin mayor retraso, no se podía quejar de la vuelta que dio su vida...Candy salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar como albert la llamaba...

-"Se quedo dormida nuevamente...dijo candy sentándose al lado de albert.

-"Si, ella es tan dormilona como su madre...contesto albert mientras la sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, ella era tan hermosa como su esposa, sus rubios cabellos, sus delicadas manos, estaba feliz, su hija era perfecta...

Candy toco suavemente con su mano el rostro de albert y el recibió aquella caricia sintiendo el amor de ella...-"Te amo...dijo ella mientras él le sonría, ella se acerco rozando sus labios con los de él dándole un pequeño beso...-"Y yo a ti...respondió el tan pronto ella se separo...

-"No quiero enviarlos a ese colegio en Londres Albert...dijo ella pensando que en algunos años mas albert tenía planeado mandar a los pequeños al colegio san pablo en Inglaterra...

-"Te entiendo princesa pero ellos necesitaran completar su educación cuando el tiempo sea adecuado, ademas de que todos los Andrew's hemos asistido a ese colegio...

-"Lo sé, pero no me gustaría separarme de ellos...

-"No tienes porque preocuparte princesa, aun faltan muchos años para tomar esa decisión...

-"Si...

Candy y Albert observaban a los pequeños, archie montado en los hombros de stear tratando de alcanzar algunas manzanas, aquello a ellos les parecía divertido pero al parecer no era la primera vez que los pequeños hacían algo como eso...Mientras que anthony se reía sin parar al ser cubierto por los cachorros de miena quienes jugaban con el lamiendo su rostro...Albert supo en ese momento que ellos estarían bien y que nada ni nadie nunca los separaría, su familia ahora estaba completa...

**_=o=o=o= " FIN" =o=o=o=_**

**Gracias Por Leer... No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios...**

Mis especiales Agradecimientos: **_lupita1797, _****_Val rod, Mayra Exitosa,_** **_Vere Canedo,_** **A****_my riverasosa,_****_Blackcat2010, Rosa Amanda, Lila, CandyFan, Olimpia, Pauli, Pathya, monybert-DC, Amy W. Grandchester, ginaa, KattieAndrew, Blanca Andrew, gabyselenator, somiant, Miladyromina, Rosi White, LETY, grisylo, tayra, Laila, MIRIAM RAMIREZ,_** **_Gelsie, Guest, skysthLAMADRID, samaggy, vianlr, patty sparda, sayuri1707..._**


End file.
